Little Spit Fire: Meridia
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Avyanna was nothing more than a bodyguard to Jarl Elisif of Solitude. When an attack at the Blue Palace almost costs her brother's life, Avyanna decided to change her fate and move to Whiterun. Now, at Meridia's request, it seems Avyanna must join a guild, but whose? And who is that dark haired stranger? Links in with Two Halves: Walk in the Shadows. A Skyrim fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Little Spit Fire**

**Prologue**

Sweat was dripping down his wife's brow, her face scrunched up in pain. The nurse maid was at her thighs, urging her to continue.

"You're doing so well my lady," the nurse maid told her brightly, putting confidence in both their hearts. "One more big push."

"Dillon," she gasped, grabbing his hand and squeezing it while she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"I'm here my sweet Mira," he whispered to her as she threw her head back, pushing with all her strength. A loud cry filled the room, drowning out Miranna's pants and the wet nurse stood up straight, carrying a bloodied babe in her arms.

"Congratulations my lord, it's a beautiful baby girl." The nurse maid announced, wrapping the infant in a small white blanket. Dillon was staring at her in awe, the idea of his and Miranna's creation, a team effort, created such a tiny thing.

"Dillon?" Miranna called just as Dillon grabbed the baby off of the young woman, holding her in his arms.

"Yes my love?" Dillon asked, seeing his wife's weak state as she gave him a tired smile.

"Never again."

* * *

Dillon laughed as he watched his daughter trying to place the arrow onto the bow. Avyanna, it was a beautiful name for such a fiery young lass. Her scarlet long curls bouncing with each movement, her hazel eyes furrowed in concentration.

"Now how is it you can throw knives but not put an arrow on a bow?" Dillon asked her, standing right behind and kneeling down. Avyanna merely glanced over her shoulder before going back to her task.

"Because knives _don't _require a stupid bow." The six year old muttered, finally clipping it on and a beam lifted onto her face.

Dillon gently placed his hands over hers. "Aim down your right eye, find the target and fire." He murmured into her ear, helping her pull it back. Dillon pulled back and allowed his daughter to continue.

Avyanna held her breath and released the arrow, _just_ missing the blue line but for her first attempt it was the best result.

"Papa did you see that?" she asked excitedly as he chuckled, grabbing another iron head arrow from the small pile next to her and holding it out.

"Yes I did, why don't we try again?" he offered as her small hands wrapped around the body, taking it from him. "My sweet little spit fire."

* * *

Avyanna was spending her time with High Queen Elisif while waiting news on her mother and new sibling. Elisif decided to read her stories, finding a kind of peace with the young child. She and Torygg hadn't been successful with conceiving a child of their own just yet, but Dillon and Miranna's daughter was quite enough for them.

"Elisif," Avyanna complained, making the queen look up from the book. "I'm too old for children's stories."

Elisif chuckled. "You're never too old for stories little fire."

Avyanna pouted, her button nose just becoming cuter at the face she pulled. Elisif sighed, closing the brown book and placing it on the table. "Then what do you propose we do to pass the time?"

"Archery?"

Elisif just shook her head. "Honestly, it that all your father teaches you?"

"I want to be strong enough to be your bodyguard." Avyanna protested and Elisif looked at her in wonder. This small girl—no, young lady, whom she had known since the day she was born, wanted to protect her. It melted her heart at the idea.

Just as Elisif opened her mouth, there came a small knock and the intruder poked his head in, it was just Dillon.

"Anna, come and meet your new brothers." He beamed and the thirteen year old grinned, getting up and running out of the room. Elisif cleared her throat, standing up with her elegant air around her.

"Twins?" she asked and he nodded. "May I see them?"

Dillon's mouth broke out into a wide grin, common with proud Nord fathers. "If that is your wish Your Majesty."

Elisif rolled her eyes at his formal tone and followed him towards the infirmary, finding an exhausted Miranna on the bed holding two small infants. Avyanna's eyes lit up immediately, running over to her mother's side and staring at the babies.

"Can I hold one?" she asked in a small voice, different from her usual loud, snarky one. Miranna smiled down, indicating for her to take one. Avyanna leaned over and grabbed the one in her mother's right arm.

"Anna, meet your brothers Roran and Rohan." Miranna introduced, watching her daughter holding Rohan in her arms. Rohan's eyes were opened as he stared, his hazel eyes into her matching ones.

"He's so small," Avyanna whispered in awe, finding it hard to believe that this small creature was in her mother's stomach for nine long months. "I'll protect you no matter what. I'm your big sister after all."

* * *

Avyanna stared hard at the coffin, holding Rohan in her arms as Miranna stood next to her, holding Roran. The twins weren't even two weeks old and yet they had lost their father.

Miranna watched her daughter worriedly, knowing how close she was to her father.

Avyanna's hair hid her face as she glared at the ground, her anger coursing through her veins, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes without her permission. "Every bandit is dead, every single one of them!" she swore to herself, vowing to avenge her father's death even if she lost her own.

Rohan began to cry in her arms and she looked down at him, the tears running down her face and hitting Rohan's cheek. He stopped crying, looking at his older sister as more tears came down. _Talos, watch over us…_

* * *

Torygg and Elisif stood back, watching the grieving sixteen year old, Elisif holding a three-year old Rohan on her hip. The toddler didn't understand what was going on, more content with trying to grab Elisif's earring. Not realising he's lost a brother and a mother…

"Divines watch over them," Torygg murmured under his breath.

Elisif looked at her husband, tears trickling down her face. "We have to do something for them."

"Aye, that we do," he agreed, stroking the stubble of his beard. "Dillon was a fine bodyguard, Miranna a beautiful florist. That girl has no parents and a three-year old brother to raise."

Elisif bit her bottom lip. "We owe them our lives Torygg." She reminded him, her voice thick with sincerity, love and devotion to the orphaned children.

"And we'll fulfil our agreement to Dillon," he replied just as Avyanna stood up and walked over to them, her eyes full of clouded anger. As she got closer, Rohan reached out for his older sister and she complied, taking the toddler into her arms.

"We are sorry for your loss my little fire," Elisif choked, holding back the tears. Torygg placed a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, ignoring Rohan's small hands in her red curls.

"You will continue living in the palace. There will be wet nurses and maids to help you out with your brother. You will never be alone." He promised her but to Avyanna, those words just made her even aware of her loss.

* * *

**So here's the prologue. Now if any of you read Mirage159's Two Halves: Walk in the Shadows, you'll recognise Avyanna as one of the new Companions. It inspired me to write my own Skryim fanfic with my OC Avyanna. It will intertwine with Mirage159's storyline a bit but on Avyanna's point of view so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or its characters. I only own Avyanna and Rohan...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Six years later…**_

Avyanna usually welcomed the days where she was able to sleep in, not having to worry about anything. Usually, she'd be at the Blue Palace, guarding Elisif and listening to petty gossip from the Thanes. But, one day every month she was allowed a day off to relax.

That wasn't going to happened.

"Anna!" Rohan complained, shaking her shoulders. "Get up!"

Avyanna groaned in her sleep, reaching out and grabbing Rohan, pulling him into her bed and snuggling with him much to the ten year old's annoyance.

"Anna!" he whined and she chuckled lightly, opening one eye and gazing into her younger brother's hazel ones. "You promised." he grumbled and she sighed, releasing him and he jumped out immediately.

"Go and get your things, I'll be up in a second." She murmured, sitting up and yawning. Rohan beamed, running out of the bedroom and into his own. Avyanna listened from her bed, the excitement in his footsteps were loud and clear. A small amused smile crossed her face before she glanced out the window. Dark clouds were creeping along the horizon, they'd have to be back sooner than planned.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Rohan shouted from further down the hall. Avyanna rolled her eyes at the lack of faith her brother had for her before climbing out of bed. She stretched her arms over her head until she heard the satisfying pop and rolled her shoulders.

"Make sure you have comfortable boots on," Avyanna called, knowing he could hear her as she put on her hunting gear. "You don't want blisters again."

Avyanna almost laughed when she heard him mutter, focusing more on clipping the iron cuffs onto her wrists. She bent down, tying her leather boots on before wrapping the Sabre cat pelt around her waist into a sort of belt. Her black tights kept her legs warm as she threw on her brown leather armour over her white tunic.

"Can we go now?" Rohan whined, appearing in the doorway, carrying Avyanna's bow. Avyanna saw how messy his bed hair was a chuckled, kneeling down and fixing it. Rohan allowed her, his mind racing with excitement at the idea of joining his sister on a hunt.

"Remember the rules, stick by me," she reminded him, standing up and grabbing the dwarven bow she received off of High Queen Elisif when she was fourteen. "If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide—"

"I hide, I got it." Rohan cut her off with an impatient sigh; crossing his arms over his small chest and watching his sister grab her set of a dozen iron arrows.

"Just making sure," She told him gently. "Do you have the knife?"

Rohan patted the spot where the hunting knife resting on his belt. Avyanna nodded, quickly brushing her long, scarlet red curls and throwing them back into a small ponytail with the leather band.

"Come on." She gently pushed his back as he ran out of her room, down the stairs quickly and waited outside the front door. Avyanna made sure everything was locked as she grabbed the sack on her way out. She locked the door and waved at one of the guards before leading Rohan out of Solitude.

It was more like Rohan leading _her _out of Solitude as he ran ahead. He stood outside the city's gate, next to the stables.

"Are we going on a horse?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling at the idea of riding a horse like most Nord men.

Avyanna shuddered. "We're walking, it's not that far." She told him, staying as far away as she could from the four legged beasts. As far as she was concerned, horses where just devils in fur.

Rohan's face fell but nodded, understanding as he walked beside her. They walked along the road for about two miles before turning right and entering the forest near the crossroad.

Avyanna watched her younger brother as he stayed close to her side, looking around the forest in awe. It finally dawned on her that he'd never been out of Solitude before. A bit of guilt cause her to bit her bottom lip as she crouched down. Rohan did the same, deciding to copy his older sister, watching her eyes narrow.

"Be very quiet." She whispered to him in a hush voice, drawing an arrow and pointing it to a white hare near a bush. The small white thing didn't realise the predators near it, only when Avyanna's iron arrow sunk into its side was it too late for it to run.

"Alright, grab it and place it in the sack." Avyanna instructed him, handing him the empty sack. Rohan grabbed it and ran over to the dead rabbit, pulling out Avyanna's arrow and throwing the rabbit in the bag.

"Can I try?" he begged and Avyanna shook her head.

"You need more training on your aim," she paused, thinking of something he could do. "But you could set up some snares."

Rohan beamed, grabbing the rope trap from his sister before running over and planting two of them on different trees. Avyanna watched his red curls bounce with each movement, her guard still up in case there was any danger around.

When Rohan announced he was done, Avyanna led them further into the forest for more game. Sadly, by the time the dark clouds came closer, there hadn't caught anything else except for two more rabbits (thanks to the snares).

Avyanna stood up. "We need to head back before the storm comes."

Rohan groaned, getting up from the flower patch and walked over to his sister before holding out a white flower crown. Avyanna smiled, her heart melting at the sweet gesture and placed it on her head.

"Can we come out again?" he asked her in a small voice and she nodded.

"I'll try and get more time off," she promised him, pulling him closer as they trudged out of the forest and back onto the road. As they got closer to the city, Avyanna's eyes saw a man on a horse running madly on the road. Quickly, she jumped out of the way and pulled Rohan with her.

"Who was that?" Rohan asked curiously, watching the man as he faded into the distance. Avyanna swallowed, her hair standing on edge as she shook her head.

"Something's wrong." She murmured, running towards the city, with Rohan not far behind her. As soon as she entered the gate, one of the guards spotted her.

"You're needed at the palace." The guard informed her as Falk Firebeard ran over to her.

"It's His Majesty." He told her, his voice breaking at the end in grief. Avyanna's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Take my brother back to Proudspire Manor," she told him and when Rohan opened his mouth to object, she gave him a sharp look. "Do not argue with me; just do as you are told!"

Rohan closed his mouth, staring at the ground as he allowed Falk to escort him back home. As soon as he brother was safe, Avyanna ran to the Blue Palace, storming past the guards as she found a sobbing Elisif next to a dead Torygg. His face was pale, eyes closed as the blood seeped from his chest.

Avyanna swallowed back the tears, refusing for them to appear as she walked over and knelt down on the other side of him. Tears were falling down Elisif's face, her cold eyes staring at her husband's body.

"Your Majesty, we need to move," Avyanna told her calmly, watching Elisif merely glancing at her. "Elisif, I need to move you to a safe place. The guards will take care of everything."

Elisif didn't utter a word, allowing Avyanna to carrying her to the royal chambers. Despite what she looked like, Avyanna had decent strength to be able to carry the queen.

The guards moved out of the way, one even opened the door for her as Avyanna carefully side-stepped in, making sure Elisif didn't hit her foot on the doorway. Avyanna walked over to the king sized bed, gently placing Elisif down. The older woman just laid on her side, staring at the wall with a blank expression.

"I will be at Proudspire Manor, Elisif," Avyanna murmured to her, placing a fur blanket over the woman's body before quietly stepping out of the room. As soon as she closed the door, my eyes found a guard patrolling.

The guard noticed Avyanna standing there and walked over. "What can I do for you my lady?"

"Have a guard stationed outside Her Majesty's room and a maid keeping watching inside," She instructed him. "If Falk needs me, send him to Proudspire Manor."

The guard nodded as she walked down the hall, back down the stairs case and out of the Blue Palace. Some guards who were stationed on her way out, nodded to her in respect and she barely looked at them; her mind focused on Rohan.

When Proudspire Manor came into view, sitting on the steps was Rohan who had his hands on his cheeks, waiting with a bored expression. As soon as he looked up and saw Avyanna, a loud crack of thunder broke through the sky.

Avyanna saw Rohan visibly jumped in surprise before running over and burying his face in her belt. Avyanna sighed, patting his back and ushering him back inside quickly as light bits of rain drops fell onto the earth.

"It's only the Divines fighting," she reassured him, closing the door and kneeling down. "Go have a bath, I'll get dinner started."

Rohan nodded, pulling away and running upstairs. She heard footsteps and stood up in time to find Falk looking at her for answers. She merely shook her head, a grim expression on her face.

"Thank you." He said quietly, his voice low enough to hide the grief but not enough to hide the worry for the queen.

"I've posted a guard outside her door and a maid to watch over her." Avyanna told him quickly as he past her, hand on the door handle. Falk didn't say anything, not giving any indication of his feelings as he calmly left the manor.

* * *

Avyanna bent over to snuff out the candle on the wooden bedside table when Rohan stopped her.

"Leave that one," He said quietly and she withdrew the iron candle cover, placing it back down onto the table. "Anna, what's going to happen to Uncle Torygg?"

Avyanna smoothed his hair with her fingers, allowing the locks to tangle themselves in her fingers. "His spirit has gone to Sovngarde to join Ysgramor and have a feast in the Hall of Valor."

"Will Aunt Elisif be okay?"

Avyanna stopped and paused for a brief second before shaking her head. "I don't know Han, but we have to be there for her."

He nodded and then dug his body under the fur covers as another crack of thunder hit the night sky. Avyanna sighed, sitting down onto the bed and patting his head on top of the fur. Rohan peeked out from underneath, his hazel eyes filled with fear.

"Can you sing me Momma's song?" he asked her in a small voice. Avyanna's throat tightened and she swallowed, nodding as he got himself comfortable.

"_Old friend, I can see you…you're right there…_." She sang softly, her fingers stroking his hair, comforting him as the rain poured outside. "_Old friend, I swear the bond between us will never be broken._"

Rohan let out a content sigh, his eyes drooping heavily as Avyanna continued to sing the song. Her mother often sang it to her when she had nightmares, it brought comfort to her.

"_You start walking…in the infinite wilderness. Hold back tears and move on towards tomorrow. I'm the star that's meant for you, so I shine bright…_"

Rohan began to fall asleep, his chest rising and lowing as he breathed steadily. Avyanna found herself smiling warmly, wiping away the tear that fell out of the corner of his eye.

"_This song is meant for you, so show me your smile…_" she broke off a bit, humming the tune, recalling the melody as her mother hummed it and played it on the lute. "_This song is meant for you, so show me your smile…_"

Avyanna leaned over, pressing a light kiss to Rohan's forehead before getting up and leaving his bedroom, allowing the door slightly opened. As soon as she stepped into her own bedroom, her mind was racing with thoughts.

_That man…who was he? _She wondered to herself, closing her door behind her.

* * *

**So here we are, chapter one. Hopefully this gets you guys interested in the story because I love writing it and Farkas needs some love (later on) after that whole messy break up with him and Lassarina. The song was a translation of Hoshiboshi No Uta from Fairy Tail so you can go Youtube that and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, if I did I would be one lil' rich bitch :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**One Year And Two Months Later…**_

Ulfric Stormcloak.

That was the name of the man who murdered High King Torygg. High Queen Elisif, widowed, returned to being the Jarl of Solitude with Avyanna still guarding her. During her grief, Elisif had withdrawn from the world and Falk briefly took over her duties, allowing the woman to mourn her husband's death.

Then came the Stormcloak rebellion…

Avyanna's loyalty was put on the spot a few times, most of the Thanes wondering where she stood on the argument. While Avyanna worshipped Talos and not afraid to admit it, she wasn't jumping on the Stormcloak cart anytime soon. Torygg was like an uncle to her and Rohan and with his death caused hatred for Ulfric within her. More than the hatred she had developed for bandits.

Instead of paying attention to Elisif like she normally would, Avyanna's couldn't help but pick up on the conversation going on between two of the Thanes.

"A dragon? Are you daft Erikur? Those are nothing but a child's tale." Bryling scoffed, giving him a look of disbelief much to the Nord man's annoyance.

"Child's tales don't burn down Helgen!" Erikur snapped at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides that's not all the guards are gossiping about."

Avyanna rolled her eyes. "The guards gossip about anything." She inputted, focussing the two Thane's attention on her.

Bryling raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Then you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Avyanna asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Erikur and Bryling exchanged a wary look with each other, silently asking who should be the one to tell her. When Avyanna sighed with impatience, Erikur cleared his throat.

"There are rumours claiming Ulfric Stormcloak has a younger sister." Erikur said carefully, watching for any sign of anger in the young Nord.

Avyanna clenched her hands, glaring at the floor in anger. Both of the Thanes tried to get her attention again but she tuned them out, focussing on Elisif to calm her down.

"Thank you for your concern," Elisif smiled at the farmer who bowed slightly before walking back down the stairs. Elisif let out a tired sigh and glanced over at Falk. "Are there any more?"

Falk shook his head. "No my Jarl, that is all for today."

"Then I will be in the garden." She stood up and walked down the stairs. Avyanna followed her, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activities as they made their way to the royal gardens at the back of the palace.

As soon as Avyanna stepped out, the smell of various kinds of flowers hit her nose. The smell of the night shades and the moon berries set a smile on her face. Elisif had sat herself down on the stone bench, closest to the white marble dragon-shaped water fountain.

"That was exhausting." Elisif stated, rubbing the bridge in between her eyes. Avyanna smiled at her, seeing the older woman finally returning to her normal self. Before everything was ripped away from her in one Shout.

"At least you may relax my Jarl," Avyanna spoke, glancing up at the rooftops before turning her attention back to Elisif. "Rohan has been begging for me to take him hunting again."

Elisif smiled softly. "You should bring him to the palace more often; it pleases me to see how much he has grown."

"I will."

Elisif looked at Avyanna, noticing her stance and the way her eyes held a burning anger in them. "What is wrong my dear?"

Avyanna let out a shaky breath before looking back at the Jarl. "For once I wish the Thanes wouldn't gossip so much."

"It's in their nature," Elisif chuckled. "Besides, they're harmless rumours."

"So Ulfric having a sister is a 'harmless' rumour?"

Elisif froze, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the words that had escaped Avyanna's mouth. Elisif closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before a small smile on her face as she cleared her throat, drawing the red haired Nord's eyes upon her. "Would you care to sing for me? It would be relaxing."

Avyanna swallowed. "I do not sing." Avyanna stated a little too harsher than she intended. Elisif didn't seem fazed, her eyes still pleading until Avyanna sighed and stared into the water of the fountain.

"_Though I may speak, some tongue of old,_" Avyanna sang softly. "_Or even spit out some holy words…I have no strength, with which to speak. When you sit me down and see I am weak…_"

"_We will run and scream, you will dance with me, we will fulfill our dreams and we will be free…_" Avyanna broke off a bit, looking up into Elisif's eyes and seeing small tears falling down, a sad smile on her face.

"_We will be who we are, they will heal our scars…Sadness will be far away…_"

"_So I had done wrong, but you put me right. My judgement burned in the black of the night,_" Avyanna looked back down at the water just as footsteps entered the garden.

"Anna!" Rohan called, running over towards them, cutting her off. Avyanna stood up and caught him in time, putting him back down to the ground and frowning.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home." Avyanna scolded him and Rohan looked apologetic.

"But I was _bored_," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I wanted to see Aunt Elisif."

Elisif chuckled, holding her arms out for him. "Then come here little Rohan." She smiled and Rohan ran past Avyanna and into Elisif's warm, waiting arms. "Your sister was just singing for me."

Rohan's eyes brightened at the sound. "Continue! Please Anna?" he pleaded, his eyes reminding Avyanna of a pup begging for a cuddle. With a sigh and a sharp look at him, Avyanna sat back down onto the edge of the fountain and picked up where she left off.

"_When I give less than I take, it is my fault, my own mistake_—Look out!" Avyanna shouted just as she looked up, seeing a shadowy figure in the bush behind Elisif and Rohan. Both looked behind them just as the assassin, dressed in red and black armour, raised their sword.

Avyanna quickly grabbed a small dagger from her belt and threw it, the dagger landing straight into the assassin's chest. Elisif and Rohan quickly ran over towards her just as she pulled out her sword, pushing them behind her.

"Guards!" Avyanna barked and Rohan cried out in fear. She spun around, finding a man dressed in similar armour as the dead assassin, holding Rohan close to him with a dagger pressed to his throat. Guards surrounded them, pointing their weapons at the assassin.

"Make another move and this young lad's life disappears." The assassin hissed, pressed it harder against Rohan's throat. A frightened whimper came out of Rohan, his eyes full of fear.

Avyanna swallowed, pointing her iron sword at the ground. "Stand down," she ordered the guards, forcing them to lower their weapons. Underneath the assassins mouth mask, Avyanna was sure he was smirking.

"Good, you know how to obey," he sneered, stepping back while pulling Rohan with him. Avyanna's fists were clenched at her side in anger, glaring daggers at him. "Now unless you wish to see the lad dead, you and the guards will allow me to walk free."

"Do not hurt him." Avyanna pleaded, her eyes focused on Rohan's fearful ones. Her chest was tightening and it was taking every bone in her body not to rush out and attack him.

His eyes narrowed. "Do as I ask and he won't have a scratch on him." He bargained, walking back a couple of steps before stopped suddenly. The air was frozen, watching and waiting as his arms dangled at his sides and the assassin suddenly fell onto his knees and collapsed.

"Anna!" Rohan sobbed, running over as soon as the dagger was away from him. He ran straight into Avyanna's arms, sobbing in her chest as she hugged him tightly.

"You're safe," she whispered, kissing his hair and looking past his shoulders. Five arrows were in his back, forcing her eyes towards the roof. Five archers were above watching them carefully. For once in her life, Avyanna was thankful for their skills. "Thank the Divines…"

Lifting him up and carrying him on her hip, Avyanna turned to find a pale Elisif behind her. Her eyes were widened at the sight of the dead assassin body, realising that it could've been her.

"What's going on?" Falk's voice rang across the garden as he rushed over to Elisif's side. He looked between Elisif and a crying Rohan, then at the dead assassin. "Avyanna what hap—"

Avyanna cut him off. "Look after her; I'm taking my brother home." She informed him before turning on her heel and walking out of the garden. Her pace was hurried, leaving the palace and down the street towards Proudspire Manor. Rohan continued to cry as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Quickly, she knelt down and placed him on her lap. "Did he hurt you?"

Unable to speak, Rohan nodded and pointed to the light pink scratch on his neck. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal or even bleed out much, but it marked Avyanna's failure.

"Stay still, I'll heal it." She murmured, her hands glowing a soft, golden yellow as she placed it over the wound. Growing up under her father's care, she had often injured herself. Her mother, Miranna, was an expert at healing spells and past down her knowledge onto her daughter. It came in handy over the years, Rohan often bruising himself one way or another.

Avyanna withdrew her hand, finding no mark left on his neck as Rohan's sobs turned down into quiet hiccups. It broke her heart to see her brother so scared, her motherly instincts kicking into high gear.

"Go take a bath while I start dinner, aye?" Avyanna asked him in a calm tone. Rohan nodded, pulling away from his sister and running upstairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Avyanna let the tear she had been holding back drop down her cheek. All of the emotion she had held back came spilling out, more tears falling down her face. _Oh Dibella, I nearly lost him! How could I be so stupid? This is why I keep him home…_

* * *

Rohan continued to wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares. Avyanna often woke up to the sounds of his sobs, sometimes Rohan would sneak into her bed. It worried her deeply, watching her brother suffer for her mistake.

That's why it broke her heart to quit her position.

Elisif looked at her surprised, along with Falk Firebeard and a few Thanes. "Avyanna…are you sure?" Elisif asked cautiously, wanting to make sure she heard the young Nord right.

"I am," Avyanna nodded, hand on her hip. "I'm sorry for what happened and I know the crisis was dealt with, but my brother is suffering."

Falk gently rubbed his chin. "What occurred with your younger brother was unfortunate but you have a job to protect Jarl Elisif. Your father did the same."

The room fell silent, the tension hitting a new high just as the words left the older man's mouth. Even Falk realised what he said, seeing the hard look on Avyanna's face.

"Yes and the job _killed _him," Avyanna replied in a dead panned tone. "I am the only living kin he has left. I'd rather _die _than have him sent off to Riften!"

Elisif stood up, her calm appearance and eyes staring into hers. "Avyanna, take a walk with me."

Avyanna didn't say anything, turning her attention away from Falk and following Elisif out into the garden. Her mind went back to _that _day, images of the dark eyes from the assassin, the dagger held to Rohan's throat—

"You may go," Elisif stated, snapping Avyanna back into the present, pulling her mind out of the past. "Unlike Falk, I understand the importance of family and I owe your family a great debt. If that means letting a skilled body guard go, then I will allow it."

Avyanna let out a small smile, reaching over and hugging the elder Nord. "Thank you Aunt Elisif." She whispered, tears falling down her face. Elisif hugged her back, squeezing tightly before pulling back. She stared at Avyanna with a small smile on her face, wiping away the tears with her thumbs.

"You are family to me and all I want is your happiness. If that means watching you move to another hold, I can live with that," Elisif smiled. "Have you decided on where to go?"

Avyanna nodded, wiping her eyes with a small smile. "Whiterun."

"Then I wish you all the happiness in the world. Just remember to write."

* * *

**Poor little Rohan, kid must be scarred for life. Anyway, thanks for reading and if you like it, why don't you slap that Review button and let me know. OMG HOW CUTE WAS THE LITTLE BRAWL BETWEEN KIRAYA AND ROHAN IN CHAPTER 32 OF TWO HALVES: WALK IN THE SHADOWS?! I was screaming TEAM ROHAN!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rohan had mixed feelings about moving all the way to Whiterun. At first he was thrilled to be going on the road for roughly a week but when he realised he wouldn't be able to see Elisif as much, let's just say Avyanna was exhausted.

"But Aunt Elisif will be lonely." Rohan complained as Avyanna stacked the last sack full of personal items onto the carriage.

"We'll visit from time to time," Avyanna informed him, hands on her hips as she looked at the pouting eleven year old Nord. "Besides, Whiterun is less dangerous."

Rohan just pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he climbed onto the back of the wooden carriage. Avyanna glanced at the horse at the front and shivered, climbing onto the back along with him. If she had it her way, they'd be walking all the way to Whiterun but because Jarl Balgruff the Greater sent a courier with the offer of a house for sale, she decided it would be quicker.

"Anna, are you okay?" Rohan asked carefully, seeing his sister's hard look as she stared at the floor.

"Let's just get off of this as soon as we can," she muttered before turning her attention to the driver. "Everything is set."

The driver, a simple Bosmer male, nodded before setting the carriage off. As the carriage began to move out and far away from the gates of Solitude, Avyanna watched with a hard gaze.

_Goodbye mother, father. Roran. We'll return one day, when Rohan is safe. _Avyanna prayed in her mind, closing her eyes.

* * *

Rohan was sound asleep on the fur sleeping bag, his chest rising and falling with each breath as he eyes twitched a bit. Avyanna watched from next to him, her hand running through his curls.

They had been on the road for two days and were halfway there. Only two more before the gates of Whiterun would be in sight…

While her fingers played with her brother's hair, Avyanna's eyes wandered to the note in her hand. The smooth paper was filled with black writing on the inside. She knew what it said, having read it over ten times during the trip. Sighing, she opened it again, her eyes scanning the paper hoping for answers.

_Avyanna Halliwell of Solitude,_

_Jarl Elisif the Fair has informed me that you and your younger brother shall be arriving into my city shortly. I have taken it upon myself to welcome you into the hold. _

_The house that you have request, Sparkshire, has been furnished and ready, a gift from Jarl Elisif. The esteemed Jarl was also careful to inform me of your skills. I am aware of what occurred in Solitude and your reason for moving but would like to offer you a place as one of my guards._

_You do not have to respond immediately, but I hope you make the right decision, for your brother's sake._

_Jarl Balgruff the Greater._

Avyanna closed the letter, placing it close to her lips as she stared into the fire. Her mind was filled with a million thoughts, all revolving around the same question:

Was she going to accept?

Being a warrior was in her blood, protecting others was part of who she was. That was who she was raised to be, all of the training her father gave her for that purpose. There was a certain thrill that came with a sword, a dagger, and the skills. Knowing she could protect herself and those around her set her heart at peace.

A soft snore came from beside her, Rohan letting out a content sigh from his slumber. Avyanna gave a small smile, withdrawing her hand away from his hair and tucking him in before leaving a soft kiss to his forehead.

Rohan needed her. As much of a warrior she was, it was her brother that came first above all. He always had and always will until the time for him to leave on his own. It was the promise Avyanna made to her mother before she died.

Carefully, she killed the fire before hoping into her own fur sleeping bag, staying close and alert to the surrounding area as the stars above beamed in the black sky.

"Talos, please guide me." Avyanna whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

Avyanna directed the couriers and gave them instructions to the house before grabbing Rohan's hand and walking up towards Dragonsreach. As soon as she entered the city, a courier had greeted her and informed her that Jarl Balgruff was waiting for her and her brother.

"Are we meeting the Jarl?" Rohan asked with excitement, his eyes twinkling and she gave him a small smile.

"Aye, so be on your best behaviour." She told him firmly just as the guards opened the double wooden doors. Walking past, Avyanna felt stares on her but she ignored them, walking up the small stairs until she found a fair haired Nord on a throne.

"You must be Avyanna," Jarl Balgruff grunted as they walked closer, bowing slightly. The Jarl took notice of the striking scarlet hair from both of the siblings, taking the time to wonder if the young lad was her son and not her brother. "Who's the young lad?"

Rohan smiled shyly. "I'm Rohan, this is my sister Anna." Rohan answered and Jarl Balgruff smiled. The air around him was warm and brought a smile to his face.

"Avyanna Halliwell of Solitude." Jarl Balgruff acknowledged and Avyanna gave him a firm nod in greeting.

"Of Whiterun now," Avyanna replied. "I had received your message before we left Solitude."

Jarl Balgruff leaned forward, seeming interested in the answer. "What have you decided?"

"I have to decline your offer."

The entire room was silent for a moment before Jarl Balgruff threw his head back and laughed. His steward also laughed while the Dark Elf woman kept a hard face. Rohan looked up at his sister in confusion but she continued to stare at the older Nord.

Jarl Balgruff wiped away the tears before calming down. "I owe Elisif twenty septims. She was right when she claimed how stubborn you would be."

"Then we understand each other," Avyanna stated and he nodded. "Am I correct to assume she sent you instructions?"

"Yes, your stand is in the market, already prepared." He waved it off, deeming it unimportant.

Avyanna bowed slightly. "Then I thank you for your time and kindness my Jarl." She said before turning on her heel and walking down the stairs. Rohan wasn't far behind her, curious to know what was happening. As soon as the doors opened and the two siblings were walking down the three flights of stairs, a small smile appeared on Avyanna's lips.

"Anna, what did Jarl Balgruff mean? What was so funny?" Rohan asked and Avyanna ruffled his hair, much to the younger lad's protest.

"I'm hanging up my sword and becoming a florist," Avyanna informed him, a smile creeping onto her face and reaching her eyes. "Just like mother was."

Rohan's eyes widened as he came to a realisation. "Does that mean you'll be home more?" he asked and when Avyanna nodded, he cheer, throwing his fist into the air. Avyanna directed them towards their new home; another house similar to hers was right next door. Avyanna grabbed the sacks and pulled out her key, handing it to Rohan who unlocked it.

When they opened the door, the house was furnished and warm. Rohan ran up the stairs, finding his room while Avyanna closed the door and followed him. As Avyanna turned into the doorway that led to Rohan's room, she found him jumping on his bed in joy.

"Here, put everything in your draws. Then you're helping out with the shop." She informed him, placing the sack that was filled with his things on the doorway and turning to her room, directly across from his.

She was still exhausted from the trip and the idea of setting up the stand wasn't very appealing, but Avyanna knew it was important. Dumping her sack on her bed, Avyanna closed the door and quickly changed out of her hunting gear, into the simple dress her mother used to wear.

It was a lime green with a brown leather corset that for some reason, made her breasts seem bigger and long sleeves. A simple amulet of Kynareth hung around her neck and she just brushed her long curls back slightly.

Avyanna opened her door just as Rohan came out of his, noticing the change in his elder sister's outfit. Tilting his head to the side, Rohan studied her for a bit. "You look more girly now."

Avyanna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you saying I wasn't a girl earlier?" she teased, tickling Rohan's sides and he yelped at the sudden attack. Avyanna laughed as she released him, Rohan bolting downstairs and away from his sister's hands. She followed after him, locking the door to Sparkshire Manor before directing Rohan towards the market.

An empty wooden stall sat in between one selling meat and the others all kinds of food. An Imperial woman was watching curiously at the sight of the two scarlet haired Nords. As they approached the empty stall, Avyanna noticed her standing there.

"Hello." Avyanna smiled in greeting as Rohan looked at the stall in boredom.

"So that's who the stall is for," she replied with a small smirk. "Carlotta Valentia, I'm your neighbour."

Avyanna shook her hand politely. "I'm Avyanna Halliwell and this is my younger brother Rohan."

Rohan, at the mention of his name, turned to Carlotta and offered her a shy smile and mumbled 'hello', standing closer to his sister. Carlotta chuckled at his shy behaviour, finding it adorable.

"My daughter is around your age, her name is Mila," Carlotta frowned, scanning the area with her eyes. "Which reminds me, she should be here with Kiraya…"

"Mother!" a small child's voice called from behind, all three of them turning around and finding a young Imperial girl running towards them with another trailing behind her. Avyanna's eyes widened in surprise, the young girl had the face of a Nord, fair brown hair but there were also obvious Khajiit qualities to her. A pair of Khajiit ears poked out of her head, a tail behind her. Her eyes were striking blue but also feline, sharp fingernails and a pair of fangs too.

Carlotta smiled warmly at her daughter. "Mila, come and meet out new stall neighbours. This is Avyanna and her brother Rohan." Carlotta introduced, gesturing to the two of them. Well, more to Avyanna since Rohan and decided to hide behind her dress.

"Hello," Mila said politely and poked her head around Avyanna. "Where's your brother?"

Avyanna pulled her gaze away from the half Nord half Khajiit child and glanced down at her brother. "Don't be rude, say hello." She murmured to him, gently pushing his back until he was in front of her.

Rohan swallowed and awkwardly waved to them. "Hi…"

"Why is your hair so red?" the half Nord half Khajiit child asked curiously, titling her head to the side in question.

"Because my father was a warrior," Rohan answered, slowly becoming confident. "Why do you have cat ears?"

Avyanna shot him a warning look as she smiled. "Because my mother was Khajiit."

Both children smiled and Rohan turned to Avyanna, his eyes pleading the silent question and she sighed tiredly.

"You may, but remember to come straight here after the sun has gone down." She warned him and he nodded, running off with Mila and the other child. Carlotta chuckled lightly as Avyanna turned to her.

"That was Kiraya, her father and aunt are Companions," she explained to her. "She's a lovely girl."

Avyanna smiled to herself, watching them in the distance. "I'm glad; my brother didn't have many friends back in Solitude. Hence why he's shy to strangers."

Carlotta gave her a soft smile. "It's obvious the bond you two share is strong."

Avyanna blushed in embarrassment and cleared her throat, turning her attention to the stall. Tomorrow she'd have to go and collect merchandise to sell, shouldn't be too hard considering the different types of flowers she spotted on their way here.

"Hey Carlotta," A male Nord's voice snapped her back into the present as Avyanna looked over, finding a man leaning against Carlotta's stall and smirking at her. By the look of disgust on Carlotta's face, it was obvious he wasn't a friend to hers. "May I say you are looking _radiant _today."

"Can it, Mikael, if you're not going to buy something then please leave." Carlotta said coolly, her obvious distain for Mikael failed to hit the man.

"Is there a problem here Carlotta?" Avyanna asked, her instincts screaming at her to interfere before something escalated. Carlotta looked relieved for her to step in while Mikael turned to look annoyed, but as soon as his eyes fell on Avyanna, a look of lust hit him.

"Carlotta, you should introduce me to your friend here," Mikael smirked, walking over and bowing politely. "Name's Mikael, singer of songs and lover of women."

Avyanna gave Carlotta a look that said: 'Is he for real?' and she nodded sadly. Avyanna placed her hands on her hips, staring down at him and wishing she had her sword on her.

"Charmed," Avyanna replied dryly. "I'm sure you have better things to do than bother us, so if you don't mind we should get back to our work."

Mikael smiled. "Anything for the pretty lass. I will return though, you shall become my newest conquest," he caught himself and gave Carlotta an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Carlotta, but we must end our relationship here. I know how hard this will be on you but it's for the best."

Carlotta snorted, crossing her arms over her chest in response as Mikael sauntered off. As soon as he was out of sight, Avyanna rolled her eyes and gave Carlotta a questioning look.

"The man was convinced that if he courted me I'd be in his bed. He's been trying for five months," Carlotta smirked in amusement. "Thanks for taking him off of my hands."

Avyanna just groaned, shaking her head.

* * *

**I love how Mikael just says his piece and then leaves. Creep.**

**Anywho, another chapter done! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiraya as Mirage159 owns that little cutie. So if you want go on over to her page and read all about little Kiraya :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**One Week Later…**

It warmed Avyanna's heart to see Rohan enjoying to live here, especially since becoming friends with Kiraya and Mila. Almost all day he was off with them, leaving Avyanna to tend to the store. It was a steady job, working during the day and spending time with her brother at night.

But lately, Rohan had been getting nightmares. They no longer were about the Blue Palace, but of a necromancer and skeletons rising. A bright, golden sword and an evil laugh.

How did she know when he got nightmares? Rohan would crawl into her bed and into Avyanna's arms, snuggling until his fell asleep once more. It worried her deeply.

"Here comes your one true love." Carlotta snickered, forcing Avyanna to pay attention and finding Mikael sauntering over. Avyanna groaned silently, rubbing the bridge between her eyes.

"Avyanna, no matter how many flowers you sell, they will never be as beautiful as you." Mikael declared and Avyanna threw him an annoyed look.

"Mikael, I'm busy," she told him firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now if you don't mind, please step aside so I can serve the woman behind you."

Mikael stepped back and turned, allowing the young woman to step forward with the white lily bouquet in her hands. "Ah, I will see you later then!"

Avyanna rolled her eyes, muttering things under her breath as Mikael disappeared into the Battered Mare. The young woman looked awkward at the scene that had just transpired.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked hesitantly and Carlotta snorted.

"More like saved her." Carlotta commented as Avyanna wrapped the bouquet with a light green ribbon, into a nice bow.

"Here you go ma'am, that'll be ten septims," Avyanna said calmly, grabbing the gold coins the lady handed to her before walking off. Avyanna placed them in the chest underneath the stall for safe keeping before turning to Carlotta. "Does he ever take a simple 'no' for an answer?"

Carlotta shook her head. "He's a Nord, your kind are a stubborn lot."

Avyanna just placed a strand of her long curly hair behind her ear just as Kiraya and Rohan ran over to them. Kiraya had a sad look about her while Rohan looked nervous.

"Kiraya, is something the matter?" Avyanna asked, concerned for the young girl's wellbeing.

"Father won't let me find Aunt Rina," she grumbled, kicking the ground a bit before looking up at Avyanna with a determined look on her face. "But I'm strong enough! I can beat Rohan in archery!"

Avyanna chuckled. "That's not too hard to accomplish."

Rohan pouted slightly at the jab but ignored it; his focus was on his friend's situation. "Anna." Rohan said softly and she sighed, grabbing a small French penne and walking out of the stall. Kneeling down, Avyanna gently placed the flower in Kiraya's hair, much to the girl's surprise.

"Be patient, your father probably doesn't want you to grow up to fast," Avyanna told her in a gentle tone. An idea formed into Avyanna's mind as she held Kiraya's hand in hers. "_Hurry up, and wait. So close but so far away. Everything, that'd you always dreamed of…close enough for you to take but you just can't touch," _

Kiraya looked at her in surprise, Rohan beaming as he worked out what his elder sister was doing.

"_You want to show the world, but no one knows your name yet. Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it." _Avyanna stood up and smoothed Kiraya's hair out. "_You know you can, if you get the chance. In your face as the door keeps slamming. Now you're feeling more and more frustrated. And you're getting all kinds of impatient…waiting._"

"_We live and we learn to take one step at a time. There's no need to rush. It is like learning to fly, or falling in love. It is going to happen when it is supposed to happen, __and we find the reasons why…One step at a time…_" Avyanna closed her mouth and smiled as Kiraya beamed, along with Rohan. "Do you understand now?"

Kiraya nodded. "I can wait," she smirked at Rohan. "In the meantime, I can still beat Rohan!"

"No fair!" Rohan called out, running after Kiraya as they both ran off. Avyanna shook her head with a smile and turned, finding Carlotta smiling warmly.

"I didn't know you could sing." Carlotta commented and Avyanna shrugged her shoulders, walking back behind the stall and resuming her earlier position.

"I lived near the Bard's College in Solitude, you learn a thing or two." She answered.

_It's getting late and Rohan hasn't come yet, _Avyanna thought, sipping the last drop of mead in her goblet before standing up and paying the tab. _I'll go check Jorrvaskr just in case._

Just as her way to the door, a hand wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her towards something hard. With a surprise yelp, she found it was Mikael who grabbed her.

"Avyanna, you've been dodging my advances for far too long," Mikael purred, grabbing her wrist as she tried to punch him. "I think it's time to claim you like a _real _Nord."

Avyanna glared. "Get your hands off of me!" she shouted, her knee colliding with Mikael's privates and he groaned loosening his grip. Avyanna took the opportunity and spun around, about to run to the door when she collided with someone heavy.

Avyanna looked and found a big, built man in armour. His dark hair chopped off near the shoulders, black, smudged war paint on his eyes that were a nice grey-blue pair. His rugged face wasn't looking at her, but glaring at an enraged Mikael.

"Is he bothering you?" he asked Avyanna, who nodded, suddenly not able to find her voice. "Mikael, I thank you for watching over the lady for me."

Mikael's face visibly paled. "You mean…she's _yours_?"

Avyanna didn't like the way he said that and glared at him. "Last time I checked, I wasn't _anyone's_." she spat at him, pushing past and storming out of the tavern. As soon as the cold night air touched her skin, Avyanna took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. A moment later, the man came out and grinned at her.

"Problem solved! Mikael won't be bothering you anymore," he informed her and then took in her appearance. She had long, curly scarlet-red hair with hazel eyes that held a fire in them. Her body was slender with decent sized breasts but the corset on her dress made them seem bigger with muscular arms of a warrior. "You wouldn't happen to be Anna?"

Avyanna frowned. "It's Avyanna and why do you ask?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your younger brother is Rohan right? He's still up in Jorrvaskr if you're wondering." He explained and Avyanna sighed in relief. Now she didn't have to stumble around looking for him.

"You're one of the Companions right? Could you take me to him?"

"Sure," he gestured for her to follow him as they walked towards the headquarters for the Companions. "My name is Farkas in case you were wondering."

Avyanna rolled her eyes but a smile on her face. "Yes, I often wonder the names of men who try and save me. Thank you, brave Farkas!" she declared and Farkas threw his head back laughing.

"It's my job, I live to save damsels in distress." He replied, grinning widely as they walked up the steps to Jorrvaskr. Avyanna opened the door and stepped in, only to yelp in surprise when a wolf tackled her to the ground, licking her face.

"Fang, no! That's my sister!" Rohan shouted, trying to pull the massive animal off of Avyanna while the entire hall erupted into laughter at the scene. Kiraya joined and together the two children pulled the wolf off and Avyanna sat up.

"That's a wolf," Avyanna stated, dumbfounded at the puppy-like behaviour it was exhibiting towards the two children. "A wolf…"

A chuckle from above her snapped her out of her daze. "Fang wouldn't hurt a fly." A man with pale blue eyes and thick, light brown hair and a claw mark scar running across the left side of his face inform her. He held out a hand and Avyanna took it, standing up and looked at Rohan. He was petting Fang behind the ear, scratching it, and the wolf's tail was wagging in happiness.

"Nice to know that Rohan's been hanging with wolves," Avyanna said dryly before shaking her head. "Rohan, let's go."

Rohan pouted. "But Anna! I don't want to leave yet!" he complained and Avyanna sighed, rubbing the bridge between her eyes.

"You sure he's your brother? Looks more like your son." A man slurred from a table and an Imperial woman slapped his arm. Avyanna ignored it; Rohan was often mistaken for her son because he looked so much like her, like their father.

"I'm Einarr, Kiraya's father," Einarr introduced himself. "Thank you for helping her out today."

It took Avyanna a split second to realise what he was referring to and just shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine, I owe it to Kiraya. This is the happiest Rohan has been since we left Solitude." Avyanna explained as her eyes fell on Rohan's neck. Her eyes widened as she saw black ink underneath his collar.

"Rohan come here," she told him firmly.

Rohan frowned but did as his sister asked. Kneeling down, Avyanna pulled down Rohan's collar and breathed in sharply. A reed with a sword on top of a star was engraved into her brother's neck in black ink. She recognised that mark but she needed to be sure. "We're going home."

"What's wrong?" Kiraya asked worriedly but Avyanna shook her head, standing up and pushing Rohan towards the door.

"Thank you for watching my brother for me." Avyanna quickly muttered, leaving Jorrvaskr with Rohan not far behind her. He was asking questions but she didn't answer them. Not until she knew the answer in solid concrete.

As soon as she got home and sent Rohan for a bath, Avyanna pulled out her father's book _Daedic Princes_. Avyanna flipped through the book, looking for the right one when she fell upon it. "No…"

Rohan was marked by Meridia.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short for your tastes. I try :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following - Einarr, Kiraya and Fang as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Knowing what and who caused Rohan's nightmares should have brought some sort of comfort to Avyanna. But it didn't, instead it just made her worry increase tenfold. Avyanna was up late last night, debating what she should do until she finally came down with an answer. She was going to bargain with a Daedric prince.

Rohan was watching his sister as she threw her hunting gear on, finding it strange. "Anna are you going hunting?"

Avyanna glanced at him as he stood in the doorway as she tightened the iron cuff. "Not exactly, I'll be gone a few days and I'm asking Carlotta to watch over you."

Rohan pouted. "Why don't I stay in Jorrvaskr? They have plenty beds." He suggested and Avyanna froze, realizing he'd be a lot safer there. Smiling, Avyanna nodded and Rohan cheered before running out of her room. She followed him downstairs, tying her hair back into a high ponytail as he waited by the door.

The two of them left and headed up towards Jorrvaskr, passing Carlotta on the way and waving to her in greeting. Rohan practically bounced up the stairs from excitement, opening the doors and running in. Avyanna slowly followed him, watching him carefully as he found Kiraya and Fang before searching for someone familiar.

"Look! She returns!" the same man who made the son comment last night groaned, suffering from a hangover. Avyanna's eyes found Einarr and Farkas looking over towards her.

"Avyanna," Farkas grinned. "Are you here to join the Companions?"

_Rohan must have told him about my last job, _Avyanna came to the conclusion before shaking her head. "No, I would like to speak with whoever is in charge here."

Einarr gestured for her to walk over. "That would be me. Is something the matter?"

Avyanna looked over at Rohan who was grinning and saying something to Kiraya. No doubt telling her of the arrangement Avyanna was trying to make.

"I'll be out of Whiterun for a couple of days, probably a week at the most. I was wondering if Rohan would be able stay here during that time," Avyanna explained. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of him staying home by himself."

_While I go on little quest, _she added silently and Einarr just smiled warmly.

"Rohan is welcome here anytime, I'm sure Kiraya would love that." He smiled warmly at his daughter and Avyanna breathed out quietly.

"Thank you, how much per night?" she asked, fishing for her gold purse when Einarr held up a hand to stop her.

"No need, like I said before Rohan is welcome here anytime and that means you are as well." Einarr told her firmly and Avyanna withdrew her hand from the pouch.

"Thank you then," she turned her attention to Rohan and walked over to him. "I'll be going now, you better be on your best behavior while I'm gone, aye?"

Rohan nodded, hugging Avyanna as she knelt down and held him close. "Will the nightmares go away?"

Avyanna pulled back in surprise before kissing his forehead. "I promise," She looked over at Kiraya who was watching the exchange. "Keep him out of trouble for me Kiraya."

She nodded. "Of course."

Rohan tugged on a strand of Avyanna's hair, his hazel eyes filled with fear. He's never been apart from his sister ever since he was born. She has always been there, helping him up when he fell and telling him stories to fall asleep to. For her to be gone for a long period of time scared him.

"When are you coming back?" he asked in a small voice that almost broke her heart.

"As soon as I can," she reassured him, moving a strand of his hair out of his face and kissing his forehead once more before standing up. "You'll be having so much fun that I'll be back before you know it."

Rohan didn't look convinced as she nodded at Farkas and Einarr before turning on her heel and walking out of Jorrvaskr. She had looked it up the night before and found out Meridia's shrine was west of Solitude.

As she headed to the stables, Avyanna took in a deep breath. Reminding herself it was all for Rohan as she purchased a cream coloured stallion from the stables. As she began to climb onto the horse, Avyanna heard her name being called from behind her.

Turning slightly, she saw to her surprise, Farkas running over towards her with a great sword strapped to his back. "What are you doing here?" she asked and he grinned.

"I've got a job to do in Solitude and thought it might be nice to travel with you," he answered, a twinkle in his eye. "Never know when a spit fire like you might need help."

Avyanna froze at the name. Unwanted memories swirled in her head before she pushed them back, looking away. "Do as you please." She muttered and waited for him to rent his own horse. As he climbed up and got comfortable, her mind was trying to get her to calm down. She was on a horse, traveling with a man she barely knew. Oh Mara, how did it end up like this?

As the two of them began to ride off, Farkas noticed the small frown on her face, the serious look in her eyes. Einarr noticed how protective she was of the young lad, something only he as a father could understand. He had to admit, when he first saw her, Farkas assumed she was Rohan's mother but the young lad said their mother died when he was three.

"Relax, it's only a horse." Farkas commented, watching her uncomfortable stance as she sat on it.

"It's a devil on four legs with fur," Avyanna retorted and he shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of these sweet creatures."

Avyanna answered with a scowl as they continued, reaching out of Whiterun's borders and heading west. By nightfall, the two had made great headway and settled down for the night. While Farkas went to grab some wood for the fire, Avyanna found a small spring further away, hidden by some trees to take a bath. Her body instantly relaxed in the cold water, relieved to be away and allow her to be alone with her thoughts. Growing up, her father had often warned her about the Daedric Princes and how very few cared about mortals. He told her stories of some of their champions, fighting in their lord's name.

When she was younger, still allowed to dream about impossible things, her favourite was Azura. Azura was Nocturnal's sister and the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn and Prophecies. Avyanna had often dreamt over serving Azura but those dreams shattered when her father died.

She had to grow up, make money to support her mother and twin brothers. She accepted that long ago and even more so when she lost her mother and Roran to the fever.

Sighing, Avyanna finished bathing and climbed out, putting her armour back on and tying her damp hair into a high bun to keep it out of the way. She made her way back to the camp and found Farkas trying to light the wood to make a camp fire.

"Stand back," Avyanna said, walking over and placing a hand over a nearby piece of wood in the pit. Farkas did as she asked and carefully, Avyanna used a small fire spell. The fire lit up immediately, eating the wood and she stepped back. Looking at the face Farkas made, she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, sitting back down and getting warm. "It just reminded me of Lassarina, she knows some magic, just healing spells though."

Avyanna bit her bottom lip. "Einarr's sister?" she asked him cautiously and he nodded.

"Aye, she's my brother, Vilkas's lover."

Avyanna looked deeper into the fire after she saw a brief flicker of sadness run through Farkas's eye.

"I rely on my sword more than magic. Sybille taught me a few extra spells." She replied, gazing into the fire as she sat down opposite of Farkas. Sybille was a Breton and the Court Mage in Solitude. After her mother died, Sybille thought it would be 'educational' to teach her some destruction and healing spells in case Avyanna needed them. She would be lying if she said she wasn't uncomfortable with using destruction spells.

Silence fell on them again and Avyanna sighed, picking up her sleeping mat and began to lay on it. "Good night."

* * *

As they arrived at the cross road, one path leading towards Solitude, the other towards the shrine, Avyanna looked at Farkas expectantly. "Aren't you heading off?"

Farkas gave her an embarrassed grin. "I thought maybe you could come with me. I have no clue where anything is in Solitude."

Usually she'd be annoyed but after spending time with the Companion, Avyanna saw Farkas as the loveable brute he was. "Fine, but we deal with Meridia first."

"Of course."

Avyanna had filled Farkas in with what she was doing and he was concerned for the young lad's well being. Over the short time he's known Rohan, Farkas liked the young lad. He was good friends with Kiraya and knew how to set up a good trap or two.

As they took off, a giant statue of a woman holding her hands up in the air came into view. Avyanna swallowed her fear as she climbed off of her horse, walking up the stairs with Farkas in tow.

When Avyanna walked up onto the last step, a woman's voice filled her mind.

"_A new supplicant approaches,_" Meridia purred into my mind and I froze at the intrusion. "_Listen. Hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness that you will destroy.__ But first, you must restore to me my beacon._"

Avyanna glared at the statue. "I'm not doing anything for you! I'm here to ask you to leave my brother alone."

Meridia laughed into my mind. "_My dear mortal, your kin meant nothing to me but served as a messen__ger. Your kin has fire, but the brightest one I needed was you. If you vanquish the evil that has desecrated my temple then your kin shall be unharmed._"

"How can I know you will keep your word?"

"_Because my word is all you have to hope in protecting him._"

Avyanna gritted her teeth in anger, not liking the position at all. "Fine, what is it you want me to do?"

"_I shall guide you unto my beacon. Find it and return here and great shall be your reward._" Meridia replied before disappearing from my mind. A small, white butterfly flew out from behind the statue and flew in front of me before flying off towards Solitude.

"What is to happen? Who were you talking to?" Farkas asked as they walked down the stairs and saddled up again onto the horses.

"You couldn't hear her?" Avyanna frowned and Farkas shook his head. "I struck a deal with Meridia. If I find her beacon and stop this 'darkness' in her temple then she'll leave Rohan alone. All we have to do is follow that butterfly."

Farkas looked to where she was pointing and realized it was heading towards Solitude. "Well, we'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Seems like it."

* * *

**Aye it's a little short but the next chapter is pretty long so yeah...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following - Einarr, Kiraya and Fang as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As they dropped off their horses at the stables, much to the stable boy's surprise at seeing Avyanna back in Solitude so quickly, Farkas revealed what he was in Solitude for.

"Rina's gone missing," Farkas explained to Avyanna as they headed towards East Empire Company Warehouse, the butterfly flying ahead of them. "Vilkas is…not himself lately and Einarr thought an Argonian named Gulum-Ei might know something."

Avyanna frowned. "Is he part of the Companions?"

Farkas shook his head. "No, something to do with the Thieves Guild. Our best bet is that he at least knows something. Even if it's just a rumor."

"How do you know he's with the thieves?"

"Lassarina worked with them for a short while."

Avyanna said nothing more as they walked down to the docks. Ships were ported in, cargo onto the decks and guards walking around. As they made their way closer towards the building, two guards held out their hands.

"Stop right there. What business do you have?" one of the guards asked and Avyanna stepped up. Immediately, they recognised her and quickly moved away from the door. "My apologises, my lady, carry on."

Avyanna said nothing as they walked in, but felt Farkas's amused look on her. Another guard tried to stop them but along with the first two, recognised Avyanna and offered his services.

"We're looking for an Argonian named Gulum-Ei," Avyanna informed the guard who nodded.

"I'll take you to him," he answered, leading them further into the warehouse. "I'd be careful though, the damn lizard is a slippery one."

"We'll keep that in mind." Farkas replied, sharing a look with Avyanna who just shrugged her shoulders. She kept her eyes out for the butterfly, wondering where the hell the beacon was and why was it here in the first place.

Her mind first thought of a bandit or some kind of thief trying to sell it. It seemed to be the most possible and likely answer. The guard held a door out for them further away from the cargo.

"Just head on in there, he'll be in there." The guard informed them as they stepped through. Immediately, Avyanna was surprised at the sight of the cave like path.

"Can you fit?" Avyanna asked, concerned for Farkas accidentally hitting his head on the roof of the cave. Farkas ducked slightly before standing up straight, the roof only _just _touching his hair.

"Worried about me?" he grinned and she rolled her eyes, walking in front. She almost began to wonder if the guard led them to the wrong place but the thought was pushed back out of her mind when some cargo came into view.

There were some wooden bridges above the water below, allowing the two of them to walk across further and further into the cave. Avyanna was too busy looking ahead for any signs of bandits or hostiles; she failed to notice the hole in one part of the bridge.

Just as she went to step on it, Farkas quickly grabbed her waist, pulling her back much to her surprise. "Careful, there's a hole in the bridge."

Avyanna found it was true as Farkas removed his arm from her waist, blushing slightly at the close contact. "Thanks." She murmured, stepping over the hole and continuing onwards. Finally, they reach the end where more and more cargo were stacked up in aisles and an Argonian man, whom Avyanna assumed as Gulum-Ei, stood inspecting some goods.

Gulum-Ei heard footsteps and turned, seeing two young Nords walking towards him. "So, what do we have here? Hmm, let me guess…by your scent, I'd say you two were from the Companions. I don't know what your guild wants with me so I have no business with you."

Farkas glared at him. "Have you seen Lassarina? She was part of the Thieves Guild. A Nord with dark auburn hair and pale blue eyes."

"I don't deal with missing women. Now, if you're looking for goods, you've come to the right person." Gulum-Ei replied, his gazing flicking towards Avyanna.

Avyanna grew impatient. "I don't have time for this," she muttered, grabbing a small throwing knife and aiming it straight at Gulum-Ei's sleeve. The knife dug straight in, pinning the Argonian to the barrel behind him. While Farkas grinned and began to interrogate Gulum-Ei some more, Avyanna's eyes found the butterfly resting a chest further away.

Walking towards it, as soon as Avyanna opened the lid, the butterfly disappeared into thin air. She began to sort through the merchandise until her eyes found a light pink gem the size of a ball. As soon as she picked it up, Meridia's voice filled her mind again.

"_You have found my beacon. But it is not time for rejoicing. The defiler c__ontinues to profane my temple. Return to my figure on Mount Kilkreath, and I shall keep my end of the bargain._" Meridia instructed in a firm voice before disappearing. Avyanna looked over at Farkas who ripped the knife out of Gulum-Ei's sleeve, walking towards her with a hard look on his face.

"Did you find out anything?" Avyanna asked, grabbing the knife off of Farkas as the two of them headed out.

"No, it's like she's disappeared from Skyrim altogether!" he exclaimed before sighing, glancing at the beacon in her hands. "I see you fared better."

Avyanna nodded. "Meridia said to return it and she'll leave Rohan alone."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"What else is there? As long as my brother is safe, then that's all that matters to me."

Farkas nodded in understanding. He would do anything for Vilkas, that's why he was searching as much as he could for Lassarina.

* * *

As they walked up to the stairs, Meridia once again invaded Avyanna's mind, much to her annoyance.

"_Restore to me my beacon._" Meridia instructed and Avyanna stepped forward, placing the gem into the small pedestal. As soon as the gem left her finger tips, a bright white light force field surrounded Avyanna, flying her straight into the sky. She yelped in surprise, her eyes finding Farkas's worried ones.

"What are you doing?! This wasn't part of the deal!" she shouted, punching the field but it did nothing but block her feeble attempt to break free.

"_I have kept my end of the deal. Your kin shall remain unharmed,_" Meridia pointed out, a small ball of light floating right in front of her."_It is time for my splendour to return to Skyrim. But the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within. The Necromancer Malkoran defile__s my shrine with vile corruptions, trapping lost souls left in the wake of this war to do his bidding. I have brought you here, mortal, to destroy the defiler and retrieve my artifact._"

Avyanna gritted her teeth. "It doesn't really sound like I have a choice on this matter."

Meridia chuckled. "_Not if you wish for my promise to remain. I will send down a ray of light. Guide this light through my temple and its doors will open._"

Avyanna began to descent down to the ground again and as soon as her feet touched the ground, Farkas ran over and looked for any injuries. Avyanna was too pissed off to be bothered by it. How dare she control Avyanna and on top of that, _threaten _Rohan!

"What is to happen now?" Farkas asked, following Avyanna as she walked down the steps and turned, opening the door to the temple.

"We're going to kill a Necromancer." She answered.

* * *

She didn't like it one bit. The air smelt of death and a black mist covered the air, making it hard to see anything. Avyanna stepped down the hall, Farkas staying close as they headed down the steps. A small beam of light came through the roof, hitting on a similar looking beacon that rested in a pedestal.

"Blast it! I can't see a damn thing!" a deep growl came from Farkas; it was almost…_animal _like.

Avyanna sighed, grabbing a torch from the wall and lighting it up before passing it to him. Farkas took it and squinted, although the mist was completely gone, it was better than nothing.

Walking over to the pedestal, Avyanna found a small button on the side. Pressing it, she quickly stepped back as the beacon was lifted up slightly, hitting the beam of light and redirecting it towards the door. It opened by itself and the realization dawned on her.

"Be on your guard, I smell something foul in the mist." Farkas warned her and Avyanna frowned, turning to look at him confused.

"You can _smell_ what's ahead?" she asked in a tone of disbelief.

Farkas quickly chuckled, rubbing the back of his hand with his free hand. "Can't you? It's everywhere."

Of course she could smell it; the temple stank of dead bodies and mould. She didn't question further, unsheathing her sword and walking ahead. As they walked down the stairs, some kind of black skeleton shade took a swung at Avyanna who only managed to just step back in surprise.

"Watch out!" she warned Farkas, cutting the shade's head off and the rest of the body crumbled to the ground. Avyanna spotted two more heading towards them and Farkas handed her the torch, quickly dispatching them with two swings of his great sword.

"Heh, these aren't a challenge." Farkas grinned as Avyanna walked towards the pedestal, activating it and opening another door up the stairs.

"They don't make shades like they used to," Avyanna said sarcastically, walking past him but he just grinned, the words not affecting him. "Can I ask you something?"

A smirk fell on his face. "You just did."

Avyanna rolled her eyes as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Very funny."

"I try."

Avyanna spotted two more shades heading towards them and she threw two knives at their necks. The contact cut through their necks, forcing their heads to fall to the ground along with the rest of them.

"Nice shot." Farkas commented, noticing her skill and she shrugged her shoulders, picking up the fallen knives.

"Back in Whiterun, you asked if I was joining the Companions," Avyanna walked down the steps and towards the pedestal just as Farkas dispatched of the four shades before they could attack her. "What exactly has Rohan told you?"

Farkas watched as she pressed the button. "The young lad mentioned your last job, that you were Jarl Elisif's bodyguard."

The door opened again and they both walked through it. "Anything else?"

"That Jarl Balgruff asked for you to join his ranks, but you declined."

Avyanna nodded. "All true." She answered, spotting the next pedestal but the walkway to it was broken. She'd have to jump across, lovely.

"May I ask you a question?" Farkas asked, seeing five shades heading towards them.

Avyanna smirked as she jabbed her sword into one shade's rib cage and pulled out, quickly cutting across and then deflecting the axe from another. "You just did."

"Turning my jokes against me? Have you no shame woman?" Farkas grunted, swinging his great sword and cutting two down just as Avyanna gave a round house kick to the last one.

"You may ask." Avyanna replied, the two of them walking up the stairs to the second floor and towards the broken walkway.

"Why did you decline Jarl Balgruff's offer?"

Avyanna paused from answering straight away; instead she turned her attention to running forward and jumping to the pedestal. Pressing the small button, she watched the beam of light hit the door on the first floor before turning to him.

"All I want is for Rohan to grow up without the fear of an assassin creeping into his bed and slitting his throat in the middle of the night. I grew up with training, swords and arrows," a brief flicker of sadness filled her eyes as she looked down, hard at the ground. "He didn't."

Farkas didn't press further as they both jumped down onto the first floor and walked through the now opened door. As the door closed behind them, they could see a man standing at the far end of the temple, seven shades surrounding him.

"Malkoran, stop right there!" Avyanna called, stepping down the steps. Malkoran spun around, finding the two warriors and sneered at the sight of them.

"I will have the Dawnbreaker!" Malkoran shouted. "Kill them my creatures!"

The shades began to swarm them, Farkas already sprang into action. Avyanna threw the torch straight into the shade in front of her before delivering a quick cut to the neck.

A shade behind her managed to land a deep cut to her arm and she swore loudly, throwing a knife right into its skull. A shot of lightning threw her back towards the wall and Malkoran cackled.

"_She _sent _you_?" he sneered. "A mere woman to stop the great and almighty powerful Malkora—"

The knife hit his throat, cutting him off in mid speech as Farkas delivered the final blow, stabbing his chest and Malkoran fell to the ground, no words escaping him as his life faded.

"Are you alright?" Farkas asked, rushing over and helping Avyanna up. She nodded and then winced as he touched her arm, blood pouring off of it.

Avyanna placed her hand over the wound, golden light covering her fingers as she quickly healed herself and Farkas wiped the blood off of her arm. "I now have a new found hatred for necromancers and the undead."

"Just like Meridia," He teased and she scowled at him. "Don't scowl; it'll ruin your face."

Avyanna blushed slightly, facing away from him as she approached the pedestal, Meridia's voice filling her mind.

"_It is done. The defiler is defeated. Take Dawnbreaker from its pedestal._" Meridia instructed and Avyanna pulled out the sword from the stone. Immediately, a burning hot fire filled her veins, making her cry out from the pain and shock. Farkas tried to touch her but a bright white light eloped them both. Suddenly, they were back outside to the statue but only Avyanna was flown towards the sky again in a white force field.

"_Ma__lkoran is vanquished. Skyrim's dead shall remain at rest. This is as it should be. This is because of you,_" Meridia's ball of light form floated in front of Avyanna as fire began to spread across her body. It didn't hurt her, but it did change her body. "_T__ake the mighty Dawnbreaker and with it purge corruption from the dark corners of the world. Wield it in my name, that my influence may grow."_

"No! I never agreed to it!" Avyanna shouted, the fire burning her hand and marking it with Meridia's mark. Her hair was cut off by the fire, just above her shoulders with two long strands left behind.

"_My dear mortal, you agreed to it the moment your skin touched my sword._"

Avyanna's eyes widened in shock and fury. "No! That was never part of the deal! You promised to leave Rohan alone!"

"_And I have kept my promise. Your kin was never my true desire, but you. I needed you to become my champion and now you have. You are under my name, your fire shall burn the dead and your light shall destroy the darkness._"

Tears filled Avyanna's eyes as she realised the horrible truth, her worse nightmares have come to life as she floated, the fire continuing to spread towards her heart. Without warning, the fire seeped into her skin, making her cry out in pain.

"_May the light of certi__tude guide your efforts…_" Meridia whispered before lowering Avyanna onto the ground. As soon as her feet touched the rough surface, her knees gave out and sobs broke out of her chest.

"What's wrong? What did she say?" Farkas asked worriedly, kneeling down and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Farkas noticed the increase of her body temperature and wondered what had happened.

Avyanna looked up at him and Farkas breathed in sharply. Her hazel eyes now held a golden ring in the middle, close to her pupil. Her long hair had been cut off and a golden mark was engraved onto the back of her right hand. Dawnbreaker rested beside her, shining brightly as ever.

"I'm hers," Avyanna choked out in between sobs. "I belong to Meridia now."

* * *

**Wow, Meridia's a bitch huh? Threatening sweet little Rohan and then tricking our girl into being her champion. AND SHE FUCKING CUT AVYANNA'S HAIR! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! SHE LOVES HER HAIR FLOWING IN THE WIND! THAT'S HOW SHE GETS ALL THEM BITCHES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina as Mirage159 owns that sassy lady :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The ride back to Whiterun was quiet, neither Avyanna nor Farkas spoke a word. It's not like they could; Avyanna was still coming to grips with what happened while Farkas didn't know what to say in this situation. No words of comfort came to mind.

How was she going to explain all of this to Rohan? Obviously he was going to notice some changes, her hair for example. But she could hide the mark with a glove or something.

Thinking about the mark, Avyanna glanced down at the hand, only to gasp quietly in surprise. The mark had gone, like it was never there.

_That's weird, _Avyanna frowned to herself. _I _felt_ it, I _saw_ it. Why isn't it there?_

Well there goes the glove idea.

"How are you feeling?" Farkas snapped Avyanna out of her thoughts and she looked up at him, seeing his worried look planted onto his face.

"Like my freedom was taken away," she answered bluntly. "And like my body is on fire."

Farkas winced slightly. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Positive."

"What are you going to tell your brother?"

Avyanna looked on ahead, noticing the sun had already set in the distance. "All he needs to know, his nightmares are gone and we played tomb raider and picked up a nice sword."

Farkas looked uncomfortable at the idea of lying to a child, much less to his shield-siblings. He never thought that he'd endure this when he offered to join Avyanna on her journey.

"If that's what you think is best." Farkas nodded slowly and he flinched slightly, the fire burning in Avyanna's gaze.

"I know it's for the best." She told him firmly before they found a nice spot to make camp for the night. As like the previous nights, Farkas went for fire wood and Avyanna went to bathe.

She had expected the water to be ice cold, but was surprised when the water was warm. Out of habit, she went to wash her hair but her fingers found nothing but air.

"I forgot." She muttered, diving her whole body into the water to wash her now short hair. She hated the length, always enjoyed keeping it long and longer after her mother died. Miranna had often loved running her fingers through Avyanna's hair and she continued to grow it out in respect after her mother's passing.

Not wanting to dwell on unpleasant thoughts, Avyanna quickly climbed out and dried herself, throwing her clothes back on and walking back to the camp.

"How's the water?" Farkas asked, standing up and away from the fire, walking towards her.

"Surprisingly warm." Avyanna answered, watching him disappear down the path she just came from. She sat down, close to the fire. She wasn't cold, she was quite warm in fact, but again, it was out of habit. A loud cry from behind informed her that Farkas didn't find the water as warm as she did.

It was only a few minutes later did Farkas appeared, shivering and water dripping from his body. Thankfully, the Nord had sense to wear some clothes before jumping close to the fire.

"Liar! The w-water was f-f-freez-zing!" Farkas's teeth chattered and she frowned.

"Are you sure? It felt like a hot bath." Avyanna stated and when titled her head to the side. Farkas just scowled at her, sitting as close to the fire as he could. An idea came to her mind and Avyanna stood up, walking over to Farkas and placing her hands on his cheeks.

Instantly, Farkas sighed in relief, snugging deeper into her palms. "Oh Divines, take me now…"

Without warning, Farkas grabbed Avyanna and pulled her in front of him, snuggling her from behind and grabbing the heat radiating off of her. Her face went bright red as Avyanna's heart sped up at the close contact.

"Uh, Farkas?" Avyanna squeaked out and he snuggled his head further into her shoulder, his teeth no longer chattering.

"Stay still, I'm trying to warm up here." He murmured and Avyanna could hear her heart beating rapidly in her ears. She squirmed out of Farkas's arms, avoiding his confused gaze as she walked back over to her side of the fire.

"That's what the fire is for," she muttered, laying out her sleeping mat and going to sleep. "Goodnight."

* * *

As the gates of Whiterun came into view, Avyanna was thrilled to ditch the horse as fast as she could. Although this one wasn't as bad as the others, she even named him Rosso, but this didn't cure her fear of horses, it just made her tolerate _one_. She still hated them and thought they were nothing but monsters.

"You seem eager." Farkas commented as they drew closer to the stables.

Avyanna shrugged her shoulders. "I've never left my brother for a long period of time. That and I'm just eager to put this all behind me."

"I know it's not my place to say, but I don't think you can just ignore it," Farkas pointed out as they both climbed off their horses and the stable boy retrieved them. Rosso kicked up a fuss for being handled by a stranger until Avyanna calmed him down with a small pat to his nose. "Trust me, something like this is a big part of your life now."

Avyanna raised an eyebrow as they walked into the city's gates. "You speak like you have experience."

"Something like that."

Avyanna didn't question, she just followed him to Jorrvaskr and ignored the surprised stares she received. As they climbed up the stairs in silence, Avyanna suddenly felt nervous. On the way here, she and Farkas made sure they had the same story for the obvious changes in Avyanna but she wondered was it believable?

"We're back!" Farkas boomed, walking to the mead hall and the others nodded in greeting.

The drunken Nord, whom Avyanna learned was Torvar, gave a wolf whistle. "Look who's a sexy little thing. If I knew going on an adventure made you hot I would've joined ya!"

Ria, the Imperial woman, just smacked him across the back of his head and flashed Avyanna an apologetic look as Avyanna blushed a little. Farkas was just laughing at her embarrassment.

"Where can I find my brother?" Avyanna asked quickly, trying to move the attention off of her and Ria smiled warmly.

"Out the back training with Kiraya and Aela." She answered, pointing to the door bear the back and Avyanna nodded.

"I'm going to check on Vilkas," Farkas told her and patted her head. "It's been fun, spit fire."

Avyanna blushed slightly again before making a beeline for the back door and walking out, finding Kiraya and Rohan fighting with wooden swords. Rohan wasn't doing too badly, but it was obvious as the sun that he lacked skill while Kiraya, Aela and, much to her surprise, Einarr giving him tips

Avyanna smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm gone for a couple of days and you're already becoming a little warrior."

Rohan looked over and dropped his sword, ignoring the battle as he ran over and buried his face into his sister's stomach. "Anna! You're back!"

Avyanna knelt down and pulled him into her arms, loving the familiar feel of his red locks in her face. "I promised I would," she pulled back a bit and kissed his forehead, smiling warmly. "I always keep my promises."

"Yeah the nightmares are gone and so is the tattoo." Rohan pulled down his collar and showed her. There was no longer a mark, just bare naked skin.

_I guess even Meridia keeps her promises, _Avyanna thought dryly as Rohan noticed her long hair was missing and Dawnbreaker sheathed on her belt.

"Wow! You cut your hair! And you got a new sword," Rohan exclaimed and looked at his sister. "Can I touch it?"

Avyanna gnawed at her bottom lip and shook her head. "Maybe later, okay?"

Rohan pouted slightly, but nodded, not questioning his sister as she stood up and walked over towards Einarr as Rohan re-joined Aela and Kiraya. Einarr smiled when he saw her walking over and nodded in greeting.

"I see you came back unharmed," Einarr commented. "Your brother missed you."

Avyanna gave him a small smile. "Same here, I trust he was well-behaved?"

"Like Fang after a nice, hot meal."

Avyanna chuckled at the idea before watching Rohan demonstrate his ability to throw a knife. Kiraya and Aela watched in surprise as the knife Rohan threw landed close to the middle, just a few inches off.

"Very good," Aela praised, crossing her arms over her chest, mindful of her swollen belly. "You have a good aim."

"Why do you stink at archery then?" Kiraya asked curiously and Rohan shrugged his shoulders.

"Because knives don't require a bow," he replied and Avyanna chuckled to herself. "I can teach you if you want."

Kiraya beamed and the two of them began to work on her aim while Aela walked over, grinning at Avyanna.

"The lad would make a fine warrior; he'll be wielding a sword in no time." Aela declared and shifted her feet uncomfortably, not liking the idea of her younger brother running around with a sword. She had already taught what she thought was enough to protect himself, was there more for him to learn?

"Rohan, I'll see you at home," Avyanna called and he nodded, turning his attention back to Kiraya who was learning how to properly hold the knife to throw it. Avyanna turned to Einarr and gave a small nod. "Thank you for everything."

Einarr looked like he had something he wanted to say, but chose not to, instead settling for a smile. "You're welcome here anytime."

* * *

Avyanna drank her mead from her goblet, reading _The Lusty Maiden_ by the fire, as Rohan walked in through the door, all dirty and messy, but with a grin on his face and a happy twinkle in his eye.

"Go and bathe, dinner is on the table." She instructed him as he closed the front door, running upstairs and going to the washroom. Avyanna tried to resume reading but just couldn't. Her mind was filled with various thoughts that just wouldn't settle down.

Putting the book down, Avyanna got up and walked over to the three small shrines. Each one for a member of their family that had passed. She stopped in front of her father's and sat on her knees.

"What should I do? I know you always dreamed of having all of your children grow up strong warriors…but I don't think that's possible," Avyanna whispered, closing her eyes and putting her head down in shame. "I've tried my best to shield him from this life…but maybe it's time for him to walk it himself. I know you taught me to fight for the weak and protect the innocent."

Avyanna moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Father, what do you want me to do? I know you had big plans for Roran and Rohan, but it's just the two of us now. I want to keep mother's wish, to protect Rohan, but I also know you would've wanted him to grow up like a true Halliwell…."

Footsteps ran down the steps and Avyanna quickly stood up, wiping away the tears as Rohan bounced over to the dinner table, sitting and looking at Avyanna.

"Anna promise not to get mad?" Rohan asked hesitantly and she nodded. "Could…I join the Companions?"

Avyanna froze and Rohan waited for his sister to yell at him and tell him about stupid it was, but was surprised when Avyanna chuckled. "Anna?"

"You may," Avyanna answered with a warm smile. "But no jobs unless I approve, and you're only training. You're not old enough to go out yet."

Rohan blinked a few times, got out of his seat and walked over, only to pinch Avyanna's arm. "Rohan!" she said sharply, rubbing her arm and a grin spread across his face.

"Really? I can become a Companion?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

No matter how many times she counted sheep, tossed and turned she just couldn't fall asleep. After an hour she got up and threw on her hunting gear and looked at Dawnbreaker. It was resting on top of a chest, no longer burning bright as it did before. With a sigh, she picked it up and sheathed it to her belt before quietly slipping out of the house and running out of Whiterun.

Maybe hunting for some game might calm her thoughts and allow her to sleep. It was funny, after being on the road for a couple of days you'd think sleep would come easily to her.

Avyanna ran towards the forest just outside of Whiterun's borders, the dark of the night covering her in its embrace. The night air didn't affect her as she ran and then moved to a slow jog, her eyes peeled for any food.

Avyanna spotted a rabbit further away and shot an arrow through its stomach, killing it instantly and grabbing it. It was a clean shot, not affecting anything major before she hunted two more rabbits.

As she was pulling out the arrow of the third rabbit, the sound of a twig snapping behind her caught her attention. Avyanna spun around, finding nothing but a few howls in the distance and a nearby growl.

Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, she stood up and finished tying the feet of the rabbits together before walking forward.

Only to jump back.

A large dark coloured wolf with grey-blue eyes stared at her from a few feet away, near a tree. Avyanna stood frozen, not moving at inch as the wolf sniffed the air, growling a bit. Fear crippled her body as she stared; the stories Torygg told her when she was younger about werewolves. How they would kidnap children and eat them, using their bones as tooth picks.

She couldn't die here, Rohan still needed her!

Avyanna's hand began to burn, the mark appearing glowing in a golden light and her hand gently touched Dawnbreaker. The sword began to heat up, reacting to her touch as Avyanna stared down the beast. Her heart was beating rapidly from the fear, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Another growl came from Avyanna's left, her eyes falling on another wolf but with light brown fur and pale blue eyes, a scar running across the left side of its face. The second wolf looked at her before growling at the first one and taking off in the other direction.

The first wolf just let out a soft whine before taking off into the distance, following the second one. As soon as they were both gone, the mark disappeared, Dawnbreaker no longer burning up, and Avyanna slowly fell onto her knees.

What had just happened?

* * *

**Well, I'm sure shit will go down. Mwhahahaha :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following - Einarr, Kiraya or Fang as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_**I've only just realised that I didn't mention this wonderful gal called Mirage159. She's like the best Beta-Reader and she helps to cook up some nice plots for this one so if you like her as much as I do, swing on by to her page and read Two Halves: Full Moon and Walk in the Shadows. Thanks Nikki :D**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Werewolves.

Avyanna had encountered not one, but _two _werewolves and somehow she lived to tell the tale. As soon as she ran back to Whiterun, sleep didn't come to her at all. Her mind kept wandering back to the creatures she had come face to face with.

She was ashamed. Ashamed that she froze up and didn't attack like the warrior she was trained to be. Instead she was a frightened little girl with a glowing sword.

Speaking of which…

Dawnbreaker was locked in a chest in her room. After last night's little light show, she was wary of it. And her mark! Avyanna knew werewolves served Hircine, another Daedric Prince, but why did her mark light up? There were so many questions and no one to answer them.

Rohan walked beside her, noticing how tired his sister was as they walked towards the flower stall. Instead of stopping, Avyanna accompanied him to Jorrvaskr. As they walked up the stairs, the door opened with little Kiraya and Fang running out.

"Rohan! Did she say—" Kiraya stopped when she saw Avyanna standing there and smiled warmly. "Is Rohan joining?"

Avyanna nodded. "I need to speak with your father though."

"He's out the back with Aela and Farkas."

Avyanna nodded and walked into the hall, greeting the others as they wished her a good morning before heading out the back. Sure enough, Einarr was standing there in a heated discussion with Farkas who looked ashamed and Aela who looked furious.

Einarr's eyes looked past Farkas and noticed Avyanna standing there, his pale blue eyes looking familiar, but she just couldn't place it. "Avyanna, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your stall?"

"I will in a moment, I need to speak with you in private." Avyanna answered, crossing her arms over her chest. Farkas and Aela got the message as they walked past. Aela giving her a warm smile, while Farkas looked like he had something he wanted to say, but held back.

As soon as the two of them were alone, Avyanna turned to business. "Rohan wants to join the Companions."

"Ah, I knew the lad would," Einarr smiled, knowing the lad and his daughter begged him all day yesterday. "And you? Are you joining as well?"

"No, I've hung up my sword. I just wanted to work something out with you."

Einarr sat down at the table and gestured for her to join him. Avyanna slipped onto the wooden seat across from him. "Nothing won't go on without your permission. I understand your concerns for Rohan's safety and respect your wishes."

"Thank you, Einarr," Avyanna smiled before turning serious. "There is another urgent matter I wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

Avyanna took a deep breath before piercing Einarr with her hard, cold serious eyes. "Last night I encountered two werewolves just outside of Whiterun's borders."

Einarr had a long sip of his mead, his gaze avoiding hers for a brief moment before they flickered back to hers. "Are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine," Avyanna waved it off impatiently. "But I'm more concerned with how close they are. Rohan and Kiraya could be in danger, not to mention the townspeople."

An unknown emotion crossed Einarr's eyes briefly, before disappearing as fast as they appeared. "Why come to me with this? Why not the jarl?"

"Because I trust you guys more than a simple town guard. Let's organise a hunting party and take them out," Avyanna suggested and Einarr just threw his head back and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Avyanna, werewolves don't exist. They're just a child's tale." Einarr answered smoothly and Avyanna narrowed her eyes.

"I _know _what I _saw_!"

"You were out in the woods in the middle of the night. You were probably scared and saw just a regular wolf."

Avyanna's anger started to raise, something that didn't happen often. "Are you calling me a liar?" she challenged him and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm just saying maybe what you thought was a werewolf was just a regular wolf."

Fed up, Avyanna stood up and stormed out angrily. Even as Farkas called her name it fell on deaf ears, her anger reaching out and threatening to break free.

_I know what I saw, screw what Einarr believes. If he doesn't want to keep Kiraya safe that doesn't stop me from keeping Rohan alive! _She thought angrily, heading to the stall.

* * *

Rohan frowned, watching his sister storm out of Jorrvaskr and towards the flower stall she ran. Something wasn't right, Avyanna never got angry unless it was something huge. Like…dragon huge!

"What's wrong with Avyanna?" Kiraya asked as they watched from the steps, Fang sitting in between the two children.

"I don't know, Anna never gets mad," he said. "Except for that one time I broke my arm from jumping out the window."

He remembered that day, Avyanna's face had gone as red as their hair! Luckily she knew healing spells and fixed his arm up but grounded him for _two _weeks with no sweet rolls for dessert. He had learnt his lesson that day.

"I'll go see," Rohan stood up from the steps and ran down towards the stall, finding Avyanna glaring angrily at the ground. He tugged on her dress and she glanced down at him, all of her anger melting away and she sighed tiredly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying."

Avyanna sighed and ruffled Rohan's hair and for once he didn't complain, just allowed his sister to continue the sweet gesture. "I went hunting last night."

"Is that why we had rabbit this morning?" Rohan asked curiously and she nodded, her fingers still running through his hair.

"I ran into some werewolves," she briefly looked up and quickly served a customer, being polite and forcing a smile before turning back to him. "I talked to Einarr about it, but he had the guts to tell me it was all my imagination."

Rohan's eyes widened. "Werewolves? You saw werewolves? Did you fight them?" he asked excitedly and Avyanna shook her head, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I fight werewolves?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Avyanna just chuckled, a wave of satisfaction hitting Rohan as he made his older sister smile. He couldn't do much for her and when he did, he savoured the moments.

"Because who else will cook and clean for you?" she mused and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care what Einarr says, I know what I saw and I'm forbidding you from leaving the hold after dark. Understand?"

Rohan, knowing better than to argue, just nodded and she ruffled his hair once more before handing him his favourite flower, a red mountain flower. Rohan beamed and forced Avyanna to crouch down as he slipped it into her hair.

"Thank you, my little warrior," she smiled warmly, the golden ring near her pupil lighting up a bit as she kissed his forehead. "Now go have fun, I'll see you later."

"Okay." Rohan nodded, running back off to Kiraya. Kiraya was waiting for the news as Rohan ran up to her.

"Did you find out what's wrong with your sister?" she asked him as he sat down on the step again.

He nodded, an excited look in his eye. "Anna saw werewolves!" he exclaimed quietly, making sure no one heard them. As soon as the words left his lips, Rohan saw Kiraya pale slightly, her hair standing on end.

"W-What?!" Kiraya was shocked but not in the 'really? She did?' but more in the way like she knew something. "She didn't hurt them did she?"

Rohan frowned. "No, she didn't fight them, but she wanted your father to and he told her she was imagining it."

Kiraya bit her bottom, looking awkward and uncomfortable about the situation. Not wanting his friend to be uncomfortable, Rohan got up and dusted himself off.

"Why don't we practice?" he suggested and Kiraya nodded, getting up and looked visibly relieved at the change of subject. Something was up, and both Halliwell siblings knew there was a dark secret within the Companions.

* * *

Just as she was closing the stall, Farkas strolled over towards her. Avyanna glanced up from counting the coins before looking back at the task at hand.

"If Einarr told you to talk to me then you're wasting your breath." Avyanna said her anger still there for the past two days. Although it wasn't as evident as before.

"I understand you're angry, but that's no reason to pull Rohan out of something he wants to do." Farkas replied, crossing his arms over his chest as she scooped up the coins and placed them into the pouch.

"And I've apologised to him for that."

"Why are you being like this?"

Avyanna's eyes flashed in anger and Farkas visibly flinched, never seeing this side to her before. It was downright scary, like it was the anger of a dragon and a pissed off sabre cat put together.

"I don't want my brother to associate with people who don't care about the safety of the town," she spat at him, the golden circle in her eyes glowing slightly. "And frankly I don't trust _any _of you anymore!"

Farkas looked visibly hurt at her words, only a slight bit of guilt hit her, but it was nothing compared to her fury. "The Companions do care about the city; we protect Whiterun with our lives."

"Then why not hunt down the werewolves? Or do you believe it's just a figment of my imagination?"

Farkas could see how hurt Avyanna was about the entire thing. "_I _believe you Anna, but why punish Rohan for something he didn't do?"

Avyanna opened her mouth to retort when a burn of pain hit her hand and she winced, glancing down and seeing the mark of Meridia burning a bit, in a sort of orange colour. She's learnt by now (and a dream visit from Meridia) that these were warnings of when another Daedric Prince was close or something of their faction. It lit up when the werewolves were near her but looking around now, Avyanna saw nothing.

"Are you okay?" Farkas asked and saw the mark. "Is it Meridia?"

Avyanna hastily hid her hand in her sleeve, avoiding his gaze. "If you believe me than answer me this: are you a werewolf?"

Her question startled Farkas, shocked and she finally looked at him, his body language answered her. "I thought so." She muttered, grabbing her stuff and walking past him without a word.

* * *

Just as Rohan sat at the dinner table, there was a knock at the front door. The two siblings exchanged a look before Avyanna walked over and opened it, only to slam it shut. Rohan leaned over from where he sat; trying to see what was going on.

"Avyanna, you have to listen to me, I want to explain," Einarr's voice sounded tired from the other side of the door. Avyanna was just glaring at the handle, taking deep breaths. "Farkas told me."

Avyanna took a moment before opening the door and stepping aside, allowing Einarr and Kiraya to walk through. Kiraya's eyes searched and found Rohan who looked at back at her, the hurt clear in his eyes. Rohan was hurt that Kiraya told him to stop talking about werewolves and that she acted weird around his sister for the past two days.

"Can we talk this in private?" Einarr asked, glancing at Rohan who looked back stubbornly as Avyanna closed the door.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my brother." Avyanna answered bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest and Einarr sighed in defeat. The four of them got comfortable at the dinner the table, Einarr launching into a detailed story about werewolves and that he, Farkas, Aela and Vilkas were ones as well, along with Einarr's sister Lassarina.

By the end of it, Avyanna felt guilty for the way she treated Farkas and the others but was still slightly pissed off for the way Einarr treated her like a liar.

"Farkas wants you to know he's sorry," Einarr spoke after he finished. "That we're all sorry. You had your brother's best interest at heart and I can relate to that."

Rohan looked at Kiraya. "I'm sorry Kiraya."

"Same here," Kiraya looked hesitant before looking at him. "Can…are we still…friends?"

Rohan didn't answer; instead he got up, walked over toward Kiraya and took her face in his hands. Kiraya's eyes widened; a small blush on her cheeks as Rohan lightly butted his head against hers.

Avyanna and Einarr were shocked, as well as Kiraya who looked slightly pissed, rubbing her forehead. "What was that for?" Kiraya complained and Rohan grinned.

"A handshake." He answered like it was obvious and Kiraya gave him a look.

"A handshake is with your hands, not your head."

"Yeah, but that's with friends. Best friends butt heads."

Kiraya's eyes widened and a smile crept onto her face as she giggled with Rohan grinning. Avyanna and Einarr exchanged a look before throwing their heads back, laughing at the two younger children.

Einarr's stomach rumbled, cutting off their laughter and Avyanna shook her head, getting up.

"Stay for dinner, I've got plenty cuts of rabbit." Avyanna offered, grabbing two more bowls as Rohan sat back down in his seat.

Einarr smiled, looking at his daughter who was grinning. "If it's not too much trouble."

* * *

**How cute are Rohan and Kiraya? I mean like...THEY ARE SO FUCKIN' CUTE! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and make sure to slap that review button and let me know what's going on :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Kiraya or Fang as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was obvious to Avyanna that Farkas was trying to make it up to her from the lie. He often stopped by and chatted with her and today, he offered to escort her to collect more flowers to sell. It was strange, but she didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed his company.

As Avyanna carried the empty basket in her arms, she waited for Farkas at the city gates. A couple of guards smiled and chatted with her, offering to escort her themselves, but she declined politely.

After two minutes, she spotted Farkas coming down towards the gates and she smiled warmly. "There you are, come on; we need to get them before it gets dark."

Farkas gave her a weird look, glaring at her slightly. That's when she noticed he was shorter, less built and even his hair was cut shorter. "I'm not Farkas." He snapped, walking past and out of Whiterun. She had noticed before he left, his eyes were void of any emotion. It was as if he was dead inside and the white part of his eyes were red, like he'd been drunk the night before.

Avyanna was frowning just as Farkas called her name.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he apologised. "I wanted to talk to my brother before he left for a job."

Avyanna frowned. "Is he short tempered and rude? And just happens to look like you?"

"….You ran into him didn't you?"

Avyanna nodded. "I didn't know you two were twins." She admitted, surprised at the fact, but also embarrassed that she had mistaken Vilkas for Farkas.

He sighed, rubbing his chin. "Sorry about Vilkas, like I said he's not himself lately." He told her as they began to walk out of the city and towards the fields.

"You've mentioned that before. What exactly happen?" Avyanna asked curiously, finding a few lavenders and started to gather them into the basket. After this, she'll probably smell like lavenders by the end of the day.

"Remember when Einarr told you how most of the Circle drank the beast blood willingly?" he asked and she nodded as she sat down on her knees. "Lassarina was the only one who was forced. Vilkas had to give her his blood to save her life and that formed a blood bond between them. Because of this, the two of them can sense the others emotion and know where the other one is. It's a common thing between a werewolf and their forebear."

Avyanna paused and looked at him. "Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

Farkas chuckled. "When you look at it that way, aye it is, but they're in love so it just made their bond stronger. Their wolves guided them, sensing that the other was their mate." She noticed his eyes flicker with sadness and bitterness for a brief second, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

This caught Avyanna's attention and she looked up at him hesitantly. "What does your wolf say about me?" she asked curiously, blushing only slightly.

"That you smell nice."

Avyanna tried to not look crestfallen as she turned her attention back to the lavenders. Farkas didn't notice and picked up from where he left off.

"Lassarina cured herself so the bond's broken between them," Farkas continued and then sighed. "And now Vilkas is thinking about curing himself too."

Avyanna stood up, brushing the grass and dirt off of her simple light blue dress with a white apron at the front and a brown belt tied around her waist. Farkas picked up the basket and followed her as they went further away from the hold.

"What about you? Do you want to cure yourself?" she asked, ignoring the fact that Meridia's mark was giving off a faint glow. It always did this whenever the other members of the Circle were around her and she pretty much ignored it.

"I've thought about it," he admitted, as they walked past the western watch tower, or what was left of it anyway. "But I'm not sure. Being a werewolf gives you so much power! But then again, I'd like to go to Sovngarde."

Avyanna gave him a sympathetic smile. "Farkas, you have a chance to rid yourself of a Daedric Prince. I'd take it if I were you."

"What about you?" he frowned, glancing at her as she spotted some white lillies in the distance.

"What about me?"

"Can you cure yourself?"

Avyanna sighed, shaking her head as she came closer and picked some lillies. Farkas placed the basket down next to her and she gathered them into it.

"I've accepted the fact that I'll never be free from Meridia," she shrugged, holding one lily in her hand and twirling the stem around with her fingertips. "I'm hers now, there's nothing I can do about it."

Farkas looked at her sadly, knowing how much pain she was going through even if she didn't want to admit it. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him as a small breeze past through the meadow.

Avyanna suddenly laughed, and he looked at her curiously. "So many tiny fairies could be running around, listening to our problems."

Farkas grinned. "Fairies?"

"My mother, she used to tell me all sorts of stories about how the fairies would grow and take care of the flowers," Avyanna smiled warmly. "There's even a song for them."

"Could you sing it for me?" Farkas asked, recalling Rohan's discussion with Kiraya about his sister's voice.

Avyanna nodded, continuing to sit on her knees in the meadow, the grass covering the lower half of her body. "_Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!_"

"_Oh yeah, now can you __hear the voice that's calling out to you? Oh yeah, though I know its shouts have caused its overuse. Oh yeah, but will it stay until your heart can hear it though?_" Avyanna pictured her mother singing this to her as she braided her hair when she was younger. "_The sun and moon have joined in celebration; have you forgotten our affiliation? When you're not here to share you laughter with me, I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's:_"

"_Snowing, keep going, be honest and smile as we're approaching, evokin__g, the clock to __keep repeating over, but fairy where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!_"

Avyanna grinned at Farkas. "_Don't say goodbye!_" she finished and Farkas grinned, helping her up and looking at the flowers.

"Damn, no fairies." He said in mock pout and she laughed.

"Not when a brute like you is hanging around," she teased, picking up the flower basket and handing it to him. "Come on, I thought I saw some red mountain flowers on our way past."

Farkas followed her as she ran ahead, Avyanna finding some red mountain flowers and grabbing three handfuls, placing them into the basket and Farkas looked surprised at the amount picked.

Avyanna pulled up her sleeve and sniffed herself, rolling her eyes as she indeed, smelt like lavender mixed with lillies. "Great, this will be fun to wash out."

"I think it smells nice." Farkas shrugged, walking ahead of her and towards the gates. Avyanna blushed slightly, following him and keep her head down as they walked back into Whiterun. Farkas dropped her basket off at her stall before heading to Jorrvaskr.

Carlotta noticed the giddy smile on Avyanna as she organised the placing of the flowers and making the bouquets. "Someone's in a good mood."

Avyanna looked up from her work in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You've got that look, the same one I had when I met Mila's father."

Avyanna blushed slightly, rolling her eyes and shrugging it off although Carlotta had a good laugh at her expense. She began to hum 'Snow Fairy' as she worked; it was one of her favourite songs in her mother's song book. It was a collection of songs from Miranna's time as a song dancer, even a performer before she met Dillon.

Just as she finished, Avyanna recalled Aela mentioning white lillies were her favourite flower and quickly made a smaller bouquet from the left overs before heading up to Jorrvaskr.

"Avyanna," Einarr greeted warmly from a table. "What bring you here?"

She held up the bouquet. "I though Aela might appreciate these, I had some left over from earlier."

Einarr smiled at the sweet gesture. "She's out the back training Kiraya and Rohan."

Avyanna nodded and walked out the back, finding Rohan watching as Kiraya demonstrated her skill in archery while Aela sat on a table, her hand on her swollen belly.

"Aela," Avyanna greeted and handed her the bouquet. Aela's face widened in surprise and then smiled warmly, taking a sniff at the flowers before placing them onto the table. "How are they going?"

"Your brother should stick to throwing knives." Aela answered bluntly and Avyanna laughed just as Rohan walked up to her, pouting.

"Anna can you show me? Aela's not good at explaining." He grumbled, shooting a look at the huntress who just smirked.

"I believe in learning on the job." Aela defended herself and Avyanna chuckled, grabbing the bow and pushing Rohan in front of her.

"Clip the wing," she instructed, showing him how to put the arrow onto the bow. "Pull it back, take a deep breath," she helped him pull it back and he took a deep breath. "Then let the bird free."

Rohan released the arrow and it hit the black circle, but he grinned, having _finally _hit the target and Kiraya grinned.

"You still stink Han!" she poked her tongue out and Rohan did the same but continued to grin.

"So what? Now I can catch up!" he declared as Avyanna stepped back, allowing him to take over and Kiraya gave him a few pointers. Aela and Avyanna watched from the table, as Aela rubbed her belly.

"This one's going to be a little warrior, I can tell." She grimaced as she felt a hard kick and Avyanna gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Have you tried singing? My mother used to sing to Rohan and Roran when she was pregnant with them since they wouldn't stop kicking." She smiled at the memory, her mother often sitting on the rocking chair and rubbing her swollen belly, singing softly.

Aela snorted. "I can't sing to save my life."

"Anna can!" Kiraya piped up and Aela gestured for her to give it a try. Avyanna blushed in embarrassment before thinking of one. "_What sort of dr__eams lie beyond this sky? Continue on forever, believe in the future and hold your hand up high,"_

"_What do I wish for in these tiny hands? At this moment where are you? What do you see? What do you feel? Hey, no matter how many light years away it is, the __future is not far off!_" Rohan's eyes sparkled, along with Kiraya as the two children long abandoned their little archery game and stood in front, listening to the song. "_Of course I'm well aware it's not a unit of time. Our sparkling wishes will overtake e__ven light. What holds this world together is love. It's not a pipe dream, wherever you are…What sort of dreams lie beyond this sky? Feel it carefully, send out the excitement in your heart through this song…"_

Avyanna flicked her brother's forehead lightly. "_We can meet with a smile…_"

Aela had a relieved smile on her face, rubbing her belly. "You need to teach me that one," she said and Avyanna smiled.

"My mother used to sing it since it was the only way to get he and Roran to stop moving." Avyanna explained and Rohan frowned.

"I don't remember that one." He said and Avyanna chuckled, along with Aela.

"Of course you wouldn't you were only a babe and not born yet." Aela's eyes twinkled in happiness.

* * *

Just as Avyanna came to pick Rohan up from Jorrvaskr, Farkas almost ran into her. "Farkas!" Avyanna snapped, stepping away as he caught himself and grinned.

"There you are, I wanted to ask you something?" Farkas said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure, what is it?"

Farkas took a deep breath before looking at her, eyes serious for once. "Could you come with me to cure myself?"

* * *

**The first song is the translation from Snow Fairy from Fairy Tail and the second one is Beyond the Sky from Doki Doki Precure. Go listen to them and enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Kiraya or Fang as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Avyanna blinked. "You want me…to come with you?" she asked, making sure she heard him right and Farkas nodded. "Wow, that's um…"

"Look, sorry for suddenly springing this on you—"

"Oh! No it's…uh no big deal but—"

"Einarr even agreed to it—"

"But I'm not a Companion."

Farkas frowned at her, not interrupting like they both just did in their little verbal game. "That doesn't have anything to do with this. You're a good friend, Anna, and it puts my mind at ease to know that you've got my back. Who's going to mess with a little spit fire?"

Avyanna sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Farkas—"

"Please." His eyes pleaded with her, the fear obvious as Mara that a bit of guilt gnawed in the back of her mind.

"If you think I should go," she gave him a small smile. "Besides, you were there for me with the whole Meridia mess."

Farkas looked relieved. "Thank you, we're meeting up at the city gate at dawn."

"Right, time to organize Rohan's career then." Avyanna murmured, walking inside and finding Rohan sitting at a table with Fang and Kiraya. As soon as he saw his elder sister walk in, Rohan jumped up and ran over to her.

"Anna, you're the best sister in the entire world!" Rohan declared and Avyanna raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips.

"What do you want?"

Rohan grinned, knowing how well his sister knew him. "Can I get armor like Kiraya's? Please? Please? _Please_? With sweetrolls on top?"

The hall laughed at the young scarlet Nord boy, begging his sister with his sweet, hazel eyes. It melted Avyanna's heart and she ruffled his hair.

"Well, a Companion needs armor," she mused. "When I get back then I'll see what Adrianne can fix up."

Rohan cheered, throwing his fist in the air and hugging his sister before freezing, pulling back and frowning. "Get back? Are you leaving again?"

"Aye, Einarr and Farkas need my help with something. I'll be gone at dawn so I want you to stay here until I get back," She informed him and he bit his bottom lip. "I'll be fine; you should worry about getting your archery skills up."

"Okay," he nodded and looked at Farkas who appeared at Avyanna's side. Rohan puffed out his chest and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to appear intimidating. "If any happens to my sister, I'll sick Fang on you!"

Farkas grinned, ruffling the young boy's hair. "Ah, nothing to worry lad. Your sister is in safe hands."

Avyanna smiled and bid the others good night before taking Rohan and herself home. Rohan made her sing him a lullaby before falling into a deep slumber. Avyanna was exhausted, sitting on her bed and staring at the chest that held Dawnbreaker.

The sword often called to her and she found herself yearning to hold it in her hand. She mentioned this to Farkas who was obviously concerned but told her to give into the urges. She didn't listen to him.

_But I'll have to use it, _she thought bitterly, shaking her head and laying down onto her bed, her eye lids falling down and sleep welcomed her.

* * *

Vilkas didn't look happy as Avyanna walked up to the three men waiting at the city gate, in her hunting gear with Dawnbreaker sheathed onto her belt. "I thought you said a comrade was coming, not some florist."

Avyanna glared at him, not liking where his tone was at. "Nice to see you too," she replied dryly, glancing at Einarr who was rolling his eyes. "If he's going to be like this the entire trip, I didn't sign up for the right job."

"Don't mind my brother; he's not a morning person." Farkas quickly said, not liking the daggers the two of them were sending at each other. Einarr decided it was best for them to get going as soon as possible, leaving Whiterun behind them in the distance as they traveled towards Winterhold.

Farkas sat at the back of the carriage with his brother as Einarr sat beside Avyanna at the front, both men trying to keep the other two away from each other.

Einarr gave her a smile. "Ignore Vilkas; I'm glad you agreed to come."

Avyanna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm honored you wanted my company."

"The water's will be freezing."

Farkas snorted from behind them. "Anna won't be bothered by that." He commented and Avyanna shot him a warning look. Farkas caught himself and just grinned casually, playing it off as if it were a joke.

"Aye, with how red your hair is," Einarr chuckled, amused by his own joke and Avyanna rolled her eyes.

"Great, make fun of the woman. I believe this is what we call sexism," She declared and Vilkas rolled his eyes. Avyanna saw this and glared at him. "Is there a problem here, Vilkas?"

"I'm just wondering what you're doing here," he snapped, glaring back at her. "You're not a Companion; you're nothing but a florist and yet you know our secrets instead of _actual _members."

Farkas saw straight away the fire lighting up in her eyes and cleared his throat, trying to get the situation under control. "Brother, leave her alone. Anna's—"

"A warrior," Einarr cut him off, staring hard at the twin. "And I have agreed for her to accompany us. If you have a problem with it then get off this carriage."

Vilkas glared at Einarr, staring down at him as Einarr mirrored it. Finally, he looked away and found the scenery more fascinating than the people on the carriage.

Avyanna was glaring down at the wooden floor, ignoring the burn of her hand and her entire body. It was itching to leap over and knock Vilkas all the way to Oblivion. "How long until we get there?" she asked the driver, Bjorn, who glanced back at her.

"We'll arrive at the gates of Windhelm in two days time." He answered and Avyanna flinched, her blood turning cold at the name of the city. Vilkas however, looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Could we stop by Windhelm? Maybe Lassarina's been there." Vilkas said to Einarr who narrowed his eyes.

"I know my sister, she wouldn't risk stepping foot into that city," Einarr told him, his voice tense as if he were trying to not let his anger show. "We'll walk the rest of the way."

Vilkas growled in frustration. "How would you know? She's avoiding us! Maybe she knew you'd think she'd never go there!"

"We're not going and that's final."

"We're letting the opportunity go!"

Einarr finally snapped. "WE'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL! I AM YOUR HARBRINGER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Einarr shouted, his voice so loud that it echoed off slightly. The whole carriage fell silent as Avyanna held her head down, trying to ignore everything.

Finally, after taking a deep, calming breath, Einarr spoke again. "Besides, I don't think it's the best idea for Avyanna."

"Why not?" Vilkas asked.

"Because Ulfric killed my uncle," Avyanna glared murderously, Dawnbreaker heating up slightly on her belt. "And I would rather not get arrested for killing a jarl."

* * *

Neither Avyanna nor Vilkas talked to or looked at each other, except glare. She couldn't help, but notice the closer they got towards Winterhold, the more depressed he became. As they walked along the frozen cobblestone path, towards the shore, Avyanna brought up the subject to Farkas.

"Not now," he muttered, his jaw clenched as his eyes betrayed his anger. Farkas, without saying another word, walked up further ahead with his brother as Einarr sighed, hanging back with the young Nord woman.

"How much had Farkas told you about my sister?" he asked and she frowned.

"She's Vilkas's lover, a werewolf, used to be with the Thieves Guild and she missing at the moment," Avyanna listed off. "Why? Did something else happen?"

Einarr looked uncomfortable, but decided to tell her. Although, as 'kindly' as Vilkas did by pointing it out, Avyanna wasn't a Companion but Einarr sensed something about her, that she had the potential to be one. She was trust worthy and from what Farkas witnessed, her skills were top notch. He knew he could trust her with some personal information; after all the kindness she's shown to his daughter.

"My sister had cured herself a few days ago, severing her blood bond," he explained and Avyanna's eyes widened, covering her mouth slightly in shock. "Since then, Vilkas hasn't been the same. That bond was the only way of him knowing, of any of us knowing, whether she was alive or not. It doesn't exactly help that my sister up and left like she did, but we all grieve differently. I just hope she comes to her senses and returns soon."

Avyanna looked at Vilkas's back and a wave of sympathy hit her. She felt bad for the man, the guilt overcoming her anger to him and she decided she would try her best to make amends to him. She also wanted to know what was so bad for this Lassarina to just leave but held back. It wasn't her place to know more than she should.

Soon all four of them stood on the shores, the icy water of Winterhold right in front of them. The sheets of ice looked strong enough to hold them but Avyanna was a little skeptical; just because the water wouldn't bother her doesn't mean she wanted to get wet.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Einarr said, walking on first, then Vilkas with Farkas next. Avyanna hesitated and Farkas noticed, seeing her biting her bottom lip.

"You'll be fine, it's not going to break," Farkas reassured her. "You're not exactly heavy enough for it to break."

Avyanna raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me skinny?"

"Aye, I did."

She rolled her eyes but still looked uncomfortable. "What if…What if I accidentally melt the ice?" she asked him, her fear clear in her eyes and he understood what she was referring to.

"I doubt it." He told her, holding out a hand and she slowly took it. Slowly, he eased her onto the ice and gently pulled her along. Avyanna was smiling, finding her fears were just silly as they walked along, easily catching up to Einarr and Vilkas.

"Don't tell me you were scared of a little ice?" Einarr teased. "What are you? A milk-drinker?"

"Nay, it's horses that frighten her." Farkas laughed and she slapped his arm, pouting slightly but it was evident by the small smile on her face that she found the exchange amusing.

"Horses are nothing but devils in fur," she defended herself and gave a knowing look to Farkas. "What about you? Mr. Frost-Spiders?"

Farkas flinched and stopped laughing. "That's not even funny."

The corners of Vilkas's mouth twitched slightly, but he kept scowling and Avyanna rolled her eyes at him.

"If you keep scowling like that no woman will stick around." She called to him and he flinched, spinning around and glaring at her. Immediately, the easy-going air that was just there disappeared, as if someone had sucked it all up.

Vilkas was in her face in three seconds flat. "You don't know anything, so why don't you keep out of my business before I send you to Oblivion." He hissed coldly, his eyes boring into hers. Avyanna stood frozen, her eyes widened in terror as he stormed away, heading into the tomb without another word.

Farkas looked at Avyanna, his eyes showing disappointment as he shook his head, following after his brother's heels. Einarr was the only one who stayed back, shaking his head.

"Did I say something wrong?" Avyanna asked in a small voice, unsure of what could've offended Vilkas.

"That was too far," Einarr told her with a heavy sigh, not liking the situation at all. "He's still…touchy about Lassarina."

Avyanna looked down at the ground in shame. "I-I didn't mean to, I was just joking around. Trying to make him smile."

Einarr gave her a sympathetic smile, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it; if you explain to Vilkas then he'll forgive you."

Avyanna just nodded, following Einarr into the tomb. A large statue of a man greeted them in the centre of the room. They walked down the hall, hearing the sounds of swords being drawn and the twin brothers fighting.

As they reached the end, Avyanna noticed Vilkas and Farkas fighting two giant spirit wolves. Each were putting up a fight and Avyanna drew her sword, just as Farkas's wolf looked at her. It let out a whine, before growling at Farkas as he struck it.

"Farkas, stand back!" Avyanna shouted, unsheathing Dawnbreaker as it lit up, her mark burning bright on her hand. Farkas jumped back from the wolf's teeth as Avyanna jabbed Dawnbreaker straight through the spirit's body. The wolf let out a howl before disappearing into thin air. Avyanna turned her attention to Farkas, finding him bleeding slightly.

"Let me heal you." She offered, sheathing Dawnbreaker, but he shook his head, pointing to Vilkas who was bleeding heavily from his side.

"Help Vilkas, this is nothing but a scratch." He replied and she nodded, pushing her guilt aside as she walked over, her hands glowing orange.

Vilkas looked up, and glared at her. "I don't need your help!" he spat at her and she bit back a retort, placing her hand on his side as she began healing the wound.

"I'm sorry for what I said, it was totally out of line," she said quietly to him, looking at him in the eye. "I was trying to get you to smile since Farkas has been worried about you."

Vilkas didn't say anything, just looked away as she finished up healing. She felt slightly weak, standing up and swaying a bit but caught herself.

"Do you need to rest?" Einarr asked and she shook her head.

"It's your turn now," Avyanna gestured but Einarr shook his head. "Don't you want to cure yourself?"

"What's the point when I know my wife won't be in Sovngarde?" Einarr asked and pointed his head towards the twins. It seems like there were more injures than they had let on…

"You guys are just making more work for me." Avyanna grumbled, healing Farkas's wounds as his looked the most fatal and he just laughed.

"Now you see why we wanted you to come?" he asked and Einarr chuckled, even a small smile pulling out of Vilkas. Avyanna just slapped his arm and Farkas yelped.

"Your bedside manners are horrible." Vilkas smirked and she rolled her eyes, tending to his wounds now.

"Again, let's just gang up on the woman. I woke up just this morning for this shit and now I can die a happy woman." She said, sarcasm rolling off of her tongue.

Einarr grinned. "Glad to be of service."

Avyanna opened her mouth to retort but a wave of dizziness hit her as she swayed slightly; about to hit the floor but Farkas caught her. "Easy there, now look what you've gone and done."

"I'm fine." She muttered, her cheeks blushing as he felt her forehead before realising his mistake and just carrying her, bridal style out of the tomb.

"Sure, I'll believe that when you fly."

A smirk appeared on her tired face. "I already did…"

"Aye, you did."

* * *

**Wow, things got TENSE! Hahahaha let me know what you all think and slap that review button :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Kiraya, Fang or Lassarina as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :D**

**Again, thank you to Mirage159 for Beta-Reading the shit out of my work :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Avyanna blocked Einarr's attack with Dawnbreaker, using her strength and pushing him forward. Einarr stumbled back a bit, giving enough time to allow Avyanna to give him a swift kick to the stomach.

Einarr groaned at the attack, quickly raising his sword in time to block hers, before grinning as Aela called time. "Farkas wasn't lying."

Avyanna beamed, sheathing Dawnbreaker into her belt as Aela walked over, impressed by the fight. "You have great swordsmanship, I'm proud to call you my shield-sister."

"You'll have to go on a trial to prove your worth but I'm sure you'll do fine," Einarr informed her. "We'll leave in two weeks time."

Avyanna nodded just as Farkas and Vilkas stepped out of the hall, noticing the three of them standing there.

"How'd she do?" Farkas asked, his face breaking out into a familiar grin.

"Haven't had any new blood for a while," Vilkas commented. "This should be good."

Avyanna rolled her eyes. "Thanks, do you have any jobs for me?"

Vilkas just grinned even more, a piece of paper in his hand as he handed it to her. Frowning, Avyanna grabbed it and quickly scanned the page before giving him a look.

"Really? Sharpen your sword?" she asked dryly as he handed her his sword.

"Wow, you really are lazy," Aela shook her head in disbelief while Einarr and Farkas were laughing.

"Hurry along, shouldn't keep Eorland waiting." Vilkas waved her away and Avyanna sent him a small glare, a small smile on her face as she headed up to the blacksmith. Eorland Grey-Man was the best blacksmith, according to Adrianne who admitted it; his skills were second to none. It was a good thing then that the Companions managed to grab him.

Eorland glanced up from his hammering and saw Avyanna heading over to him, sword in hand. "Let me guess, Vilkas sent you," he grunted as Avyanna handed him the sword.

"Yes, it's my first 'official' job," She did quotation marks in the air and Eorland chuckled.

"Exciting isn't it? Do me a favour and don't let any of them walk all over you. No one's the boss of anyone, 'cept maybe Einarr," He corrected himself and she smiled, crossing her arms of her chest.

"I'll keep that in mind," she bowed her head politely. "Thank you, Eorland."

He just waved her away as Avyanna headed back down the stairs, making a beeline for the hall and finding Ria chatting with Athis at a table when they both saw her and smiled.

"Well met shield-sister," Athis greeted as she sat down, next to Ria who was beaming at her. "You've just won me my bet."

Avyanna frowned. "What bet?"

"How long it would take for you to join."

A smirk appeared on her lips. "Oh? And you went with two months?" she asked and he just answered by shaking his coin purse. Ria and Avyanna laughed as Rohan and Kiraya ran in, Fang not far behind them.

Avyanna smiled to herself, seeing her younger brother in his leather armour, the leather helmet hiding his red curls. After she returned from the tomb, she asked Adrianne to forge leather armour for Rohan. The blacksmith forged a good one; it was light enough for Rohan to still keep up his speed while guarding his body well.

"Anna!" Rohan shouted, a worried look on his face as Kiraya called for her father.

Avyanna stood up as he grabbed her hand, trying to drag her. "Rohan, what's wrong?" she asked him as Einarr stormed upstairs, Aela and the twins behind him, with Kiraya.

"Avyanna! You're going with Ria and the twins. Two giants have been spotted not far down the road," Einarr ordered and she nodded, following the Imperial and the twins out of Jorrvaskr.

Guards were shouting in the distance as they ran out of Whiterun, spotting the two giants as they swung their clubs around, hitting a few guards that tried to subdue them.

Ria grabbed an arrow, shooting straight at one of the giant's head as Avyanna threw two knives at the other one's arm. The twins sprang into action, Farkas taking the one on the left while Vilkas to the one of the right.

Ria stayed back, sniping them as Avyanna drew Dawnbreaker, her mark and the sword shining brightly as she charged, cutting a deep gash along the leg of the one Vilkas was taking on.

The giant cried out in pain, swinging its club and narrowly missing Avyanna's head as she ducked. Vilkas stabbed its foot just as it managed to hit the shorter twin.

"Vilkas!" Farkas shouted, watching his brother fly back a bit from the impact of the hit. Avyanna gritted her teeth, jumping back as the giant swung at her before climbing up the club. The giant was surprised and tried to grab her but Avyanna ducked and thrust Dawnbreaker through its neck.

"Move Anna!" Ria yelled as Avyanna jumped off of the giant, rolling on the ground and watched the giant collapse onto the ground, dead with a single arrow sticking out of the sword wound from where Dawnbreaker used to rest.

Ria and Farkas took care of the last one as Avyanna jogged over to Vilkas, finding him bleeding from his side, a split lip and a bruise to his forehead. He was groaning as Avyanna got to work healing him as best as she could.

"Will he be alright?" Farkas asked, looking at his brother worriedly and Avyanna shook her head.

"I think he might have broken a rib or two, we'll have to let Danica heal the rest." She told him as Farkas help Vilkas to his feet, getting him to lean on his shoulder as they limped back to Whiterun.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Avyanna smiled as Einarr walked over, pack over his shoulder as he waved goodbye to Kiraya. "Ready to go?" she asked him and Einarr had an amused smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"I should be asking you that question," He chuckled and she shrugged her shoulders as they began to head off. Avyanna was excited to get this over and done with. She didn't like being away from her brother for long, it wasn't as bad as before because she he was in safe hands, but still…

Apparently, there had been reports of high Draugr activity at Bleak Falls Barrow, close to Riverwood. It's gotten so bad that Jarl Balgruff sent a request for the Companion's assistance. Einarr thought this would be the perfect trial for her and she didn't complain. Draugr…just great.

As they trekked up the road, occasionally Avyanna felt like someone was following them, but when she turned back to see, no one was there. Either Einarr didn't notice or question what she was doing as she continued to glance over her shoulder every once in a while.

They soon made camp as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Avyanna set up the fire and laid her mat out. As she sat on it, she glanced at her hand, noticing the faint glow of the mark.

_Great, I can expect a nice little visit from Meridia tonight, _she grumbled, not liking the idea one bit. It was bad enough that she was marked by the woman but to have her dreams invaded as well? Let's just say Avyanna was never a morning person after a little 'chat' from the Daedric Prince.

* * *

_Avyanna found herself sitting on her knees in a meadow similar to the one just outside of Whiterun. A light orange gown covered her body with a white cape draped over her shoulders, her hair once again long and flowing in the slight breeze._

"_You have learned to answer my calls, mortal," Meridia stated, her light form floating in front of Avyanna. "Good, the time has come for you to use Dawnbreaker as it is meant to be used; cleansing Skyrim of the undead."_

_Avyanna looked at the ball of light. "I've done as you requested and joined the Companions. What purpose does that serve you?"_

_Meridia laughed. "No particular reason, my dear mortal. You just needed to once again be connect with your inner warrior and put down the flowers. Tomorrow you shall smite easily, my fire burns within your heart…"_

* * *

They arrived at the ruin early in the morning, Avyanna a little tired from her visit from the enemy of the undead. Even Einarr noticed and was concerned for her safety.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked and she waved it off.

"I'm fine, just not exactly a huge fan of Draugr," she muttered as they walked into the ancient ruins. Sure enough, there were Draugr walking left and right, making work for the both of them.

However though, Dawnbreaker began to light up brightly with each cut to the undead, sometimes even leaving them burning slightly.

"They _really _hate your sword!" Einarr called as Avyanna cut another one in half.

Avyanna stood up straight as they continued onwards. "No kidding."

Just as they turned a corner, Avyanna's picked up on quiet footsteps coming from behind them. She and Einarr stopped walking as Avyanna pressed herself against the wall, Dawnbreaker in her hand.

As the footsteps came closer, Avyanna stepped out, pointing Dawnbreaker at the intruder as they yelped in surprise. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Rohan?!"

Einarr walked over and narrowed his eyes in disappointment as he found Kiraya standing behind Rohan. "Kiraya! What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to watch Anna's trial," she mumbled, looking down at the ground in shame and Avyanna was glaring at Rohan.

"How could you be so stupid? This is a dangerous place for you two to be at right now! I told you specifically to stay at home!" Avyanna yelled at him, her anger was clear and Rohan also looked down at the ground in shame. Avyanna sighed, rubbing the bridge between her eyes as she knelt down and took Rohan's face into her hands. "What if I lost you because of your recklessness?"

Rohan looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Anna, it was all my idea. I wanted to watch you and Kiraya tried to stop me."

"Rohan—" Kiraya was cut off by a sharp look from her father as they watched the siblings.

"You are grounded when we get home," she warned him, standing up and looking at Kiraya. "That goes for you as well Kiraya."

Kiraya's eyes widened. "But—"

"She's right kitten, you two need to learn that this is not acceptable." Einarr told his daughter in a stern voice and Kiraya grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We should keep going," Avyanna said to Einarr before turning to the kids. "Stay behind us, Rohan you know the rules."

Rohan nodded. "If you tell us to run, we run. If you tell us to hide, we hide."

Satisfied, they continued down the ruins, killing all of the Draugr that came out. Every time they appeared, Kiraya and Rohan would hide while Einarr and Avyanna took care of them. With each dead Draugr, Avyanna felt herself grow stronger and Dawnbreaker burned brighter with each soul freed.

When they finished, they began to head out of the sanctum. As soon as they stepped outside, a loud roar came from above. Einarr tensed, his hand tightening around his sword just as a huge, large brown dragon landed.

Avyanna's breath was caught in her throat as she stared at the creature. "Holy Divines…is that…a dragon?" she whispered as Einarr narrowed his eyes at it.

"Let's call this your bonus round." Einarr growled, charging as Avyanna pushed Kiraya and Rohan further towards the entrance of the ruins.

"Stay here, I mean it." She warned both of them before unsheathing Dawnbreaker and charging towards the dragon. With one hand, she grabbed a knife and threw it, landing it in the dragon's back thigh as it turned its attention from Einarr and snapped its jaws at her. Einarr thrusted his sword into the dragon's shoulder, the reptile roaring and taking a deep breath.

Avyanna's eyes widened. "Einarr!" she shouted, running over and pushing him out of the way just as the dragon released its flames at her. Avyanna tensed, closing her eyes and expected pain but none of it came.

She opened her eyes and found, in wonder that the flames circled around her in a hoop around her waist. The mark of Meridia was burning brightly, Dawnbreaker as well, and her body felt energised.

The dragon spat flames again, but Avyanna held Dawnbreaker out in front of her, watching in awe as the flames were sucked into the glowing sword.

"_FUS ROH_!" Einarr shouted, pushing the dragon back and Avyanna's eyes widened.

_That was a Shout…could it be?_ Avyanna wondered as Einarr glanced over at her, obviously figuring out something was different about her and she knew she'd have to explain. But first they had to deal with the dragon.

Einarr hacked and slashed at the beast, dodging the dragon's jaws. Much to the reptile's dismay, every time it tried to burn Einarr with its fiery breath, the flames were sucked towards Avyanna.

Avyanna ran and jumped onto the dragon's head, stabbing it repeatedly as it tried to shake her off. Finally, with a combined stab from the head and Einarr cutting a fatal wound on the side, the dragon collapsed onto the ground. Pools of blood seeped out of the body as Avyanna jumped down.

That's when the dragon's body began to disintegrate, flakes of its body burned and a golden light manifested and surrounded Einarr and he closed his eyes. A pained look was on his face as he collapsed onto his knees, breathing hard with sweat pouring down his face.

"Einarr!" Avyanna was alarmed as she ran over with her hands glowing at the ready. Einarr held a hand up, catching his breath and looking at her with his eyes filled with a new found knowledge.

"Care to explain…what that little fire show…was all about?" he asked, sitting on his backside as Kiraya and Rohan ran out, finding the dragon as nothing but bones.

"I'm Meridia's champion." She held up her hand, the mark still glowing bright with Dawnbreaker by her side.

"So that was what occurred," he frowned. "And the reason by your obvious change."

Avyanna nodded, pulling Rohan to her and giving him a hug, finding relief that he was unharmed.

"Are you the Dragonborn?" Rohan asked excitedly and when Einarr nodded, he turned to Kiraya. "Does that mean you're one too?"

Kiraya narrowed her eyes. "No!" she was obviously a little ticked at Rohan's obvious excitement for what had occurred, not taking into account that Avyanna and Einarr put their lives on the line.

"Why keep it a secret?" Einarr asked and she shrugged her shoulders, standing up and helping Einarr to his feet.

"It's not something that I'm exactly proud of, I didn't agree to it," she answered, a brief flicker of anger past through her eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came. A small smirk crossed her face. "Does this mean I win the bonus round?"

Einarr laughed.

* * *

Just as Avyanna promised, Rohan and Kiraya were grounded for three weeks. No sweetrolls for them, no training and they weren't allowed to play with each other during that time. The last one angered them both, but it was final, they had done a stupid thing.

Rohan shuffled his feet, following his sister to Jorrvaskr for her induction into the Companions. This was the only time he could see Kiraya before going back to his 'prison'.

Occasionally, Rohan glanced at his sister's sword that rested on her belt. He remembered how the dragon's flames were sucked into the sword, the fire circling his sister. He and Kiraya had been watching the entire battle, both in awe at what Avyanna could do.

Ria greeted them as soon as they walked into the mead hall. "Come on! We've been waiting for you two." She beamed, walking out the back and they followed. As soon as they stepped outside, Rohan's eyes found Kiraya's and he smiled when he found her staring at him. Kiraya smiled back as she stood next to her father. The members of the Circle stood closer to Einarr while the other Companions stood around near the tables.

"Avyanna, stand next to Ria," Einarr instructed and Rohan watched her sister take her place beside the Imperial woman. "Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold."

Rohan's eyes flickered towards Farkas and saw the Nord smiling proudly at his sister, a twinkle in his eye. The same expression was mirrored in Aela's face as she had a hand on her belly.

"She has endured, have challenged, and have shown her valor," Einarr continued. "Who will speak for her?"

Farkas stepped up as they looked at Avyanna. "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

Avyanna smiled brightly, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment but from what Rohan could see, she held her head up tall. Rohan was excited for his sister, finally they would join the Companion family.

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Einarr asked.

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us." Farkas spoke confidently.

"And would you raise your sword in her honour?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

A small smile appeared on Einarr's face. "And would you raise a mug in her name?"

Farkas grinned. "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall revelled in her stories."

Avyanna chuckled, glancing behind to see her younger brother. Rohan saw the humour in her eyes, a smile on her face. It made him happy to see his sister smile. He had often felt guilty that he had held her back in life; she had to raise him and move away from Solitude because of him.

"Then the judgement of this Circle is complete," Einarr announced proudly. "Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

The entire group cheered and applauded. "It shall be so!"

With that, the ceremony was concluded and Avyanna was taken away with the other Companions inside the mead hall. Rohan took this opportunity to quickly run over and speak with Kiraya who looked relieved to see him.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Kiraya apologised quietly. "Why did you take the blame when it was my idea?"

Rohan shrugged his shoulders. "It's what best friends do." He replied, lightly butting his head against hers and Kiraya giggled.

* * *

**There you go, Einarr knows that she's Meridia's champion, Avyanna knows about him being Dragonborn, Avyanna is officially a Companion and a cute little Rohan x Kiraya moment. Thanks to Mirage159 who helped with the idea for this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fang, Einarr or Kiraya as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**One Month Later…**

She was ashamed of herself.

It was the most lewd, despicable thing she could ever have witness, let alone participate in. It went against all of her beliefs, something that would make her mother faint if she knew.

And yet, Avyanna loved it.

After joining the Companions, Avyanna often dreamt of a mysterious stranger. It was always in the same place, in a meadow in the middle of a lake. Purple mountain flowers would be floating on the water, the moon above them…the perfect setting for something _private_.

His hands, the way his tongue ravished hers and his little dragon….she never wanted to wake up from those dreams.

It was only recently that they felt very real, and that there was a face to the owner of the golden hands. _Farkas_….

It was all Meridia's work, claiming that it was a small prize for doing such great work killing the Draugr and a dragon as well. Who knew killing a dragon would give you a bonus?

Avyanna moaned in her sleep slightly, the sun light hitting her eyes and she opened them. Disappointment washed over her, like it did every morning since the dreams started.

She could hear Rohan run into her room, finding her still in bed. "Anna! Wake up!"

She groaned, throwing her pillow over her head. "Go away; I'm not getting out of bed. I'm having a day off."

Avyanna heard Rohan sigh and disappear. She smiled to herself, putting the pillow back into place and snuggling into it. A moment later, ice cold water was thrown onto her and she yelped in surprise.

Sitting up on her elbows, Avyanna found a now empty bucket in Rohan's hands as he gave her an innocent smile. She narrowed her eyes and Rohan bolted out of the room, Avyanna hot on his trail.

"Rohan!" Avyanna shouted, running up into the mead hall as Rohan hid behind Farkas who was sitting at the table with Vilkas and Aela.

"Nice sleeping wear." Vilkas grinned and Avyanna frowned and looked down. Her white night gown was soaked at the top, pressing against her breasts and she quickly covered her chest, face heating up.

Vilkas and Aela laughed as Farkas grinned, standing up and handing her a blanket. She gladly took it, wrapping it around her body while glaring daggers at Rohan.

"Now _that's_ a good way to start the morning!" Torvar laughed, fist banging on the table in between laughs. Avyanna's face was just as red as her hair, hiding it in her blanket, but Farkas stopped her, smiling warmly.

"Don't listen to them, I think it looks nice." He reassured her as she inspected her wet hair.

"Farkas, how are you not laughing?" Avyanna finally smiled, getting over her embarrassment.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't find it funny, I know from experience it's not fun to wake up with a bucket of water."

"This is what I get for staying at Jorrvaskr for the night."

After the two of them came back from a job up in Dawnstar, clearing out some Frost Trolls, Avyanna was so exhausted that she collapsed as soon as they walked into the door.

"I'm sorry Anna," Rohan said, holding out a sweetroll to her. "It was all Vilkas's idea."

Vilkas laughed. "I thought I could trust you lad!"

Avyanna smiled and took the sweetroll from him, pulling it in half and handing him one half. Rohan beamed, eating it quickly before running over to Kiraya.

With a small yawn, she began to eat the sweetroll as she felt her body become dry in no time. When the sweetroll had been eaten, she turned on her heel to go get dressed but Aela let out a sudden cry of pain.

"Aela! What's wrong?" Vilkas asked her worriedly as her face twisted in pain.

"My…my.."

"Spit it out!" Vilkas growled and Aela glared at him.

"MY WATER BROKE YOU NUMB-SKULL!"

* * *

Danica instructed Avyanna to help with Einarr's hand after Aela had brutally crushed it with her strength. Now it was Farkas who was her newest victim while the huntress pushed, cursed and screamed.

"It looks painful," Avyanna shuddered, turning her attention away from Aela's screams and focusing on healing Einarr's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my hand was crushed. I forgot about this." He muttered and Avyanna chuckled.

"Did your wife crush your hand?"

"Aye, but she had claws as well."

Danica looked over at Avyanna. "I need more towels." She ordered and Avyanna nodded, getting up and leaving the room. Her ears were grateful to no longer be hurt by Aela's screams as she found Tilma. The old woman gave her two extra towels, smiling warmly at her just as Avyanna spotted Vilkas heading down to the quarters.

"Tilma, would you mind giving these to Danica? I have to check something." Avyanna handed her back the towels and followed Vilkas. She quietly followed him, watching him as he entered his room but left the door wide open.

Concerned for her fellow shield-sibling, Avyanna made her way over to his room, but stopped in her tracks when she found Vilkas looking sadly at an urn in his hands.

She covered her mouth slightly and Vilkas's eyes snapped up, finding Avyanna standing there and anger clouded his eyes, covering his face.

"GET OUT!" he shouted, storming over as Avyanna stepped out of the doorway. "YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he roared, slamming the door in her face and she flinched.

Her heart was in her throat, fear running through her veins as she stepped back before running out of the sleeping quarters. As she ran upstairs, Ria spotted her and smiled.

"Avyanna, Danica needs you to heal—What's wrong?" Ria asked, finding her shield-sister distressed and Avyanna shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I need to be alone for a while." She muttered, running out of Jorrvaskr and towards her house. She didn't care that she was still in her white sleeping gown, the silk material all the way to her bare feet.

As she touched the wooden door handle, she glanced at the sky. Hiding in her home wouldn't do her good; she needed to be out in the open. Without a second thought, she ran out of the gates and towards the stables.

"Where's Rosso?" Avyanna asked, making the stable boy jump in surprise and then he blushed.

"You're still in your—"

Avyanna glared at him and he closed his mouth, grabbing Rosso's reins and bringing the cream colored horse to her. Not wanting to waste a moment, Avyanna quickly climbed on and Rosso took off, somehow sensing his rider's distress.

She didn't have any destination in mind, but she knew she needed to get away. Just to have a couple of hours to herself, allowing her to think about things without any disruptions.

Rosso, being the only horse in all of Skyrim that she could tolerate, found her a quiet spring, just outside of Whiterun's borders, outside of the forest that covered her tracks. She was grateful, climbing off of him and gently walking over. The grass tickled Avyanna's feet, calming her down slightly as she sat on her knees just in front of the clear spring. Her reflection looked back at her, somehow her hair staying in place as her hazel eyes filled with swirls of emotions.

Her mind wandered back to Vilkas, how angry he had been, the urn he was holding sadly. It must've been the remains of someone important to him. Guilt gnawed at her conscious, she shouldn't have looked but she was concerned for him.

_How did things get so messed up? _She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head slightly. Rosso kicked up a fuss and she looked up, finding a small glowing blue orb.

Hesitantly, Avyanna reached out for it but it disappeared, only to reappear on the spring. Her mind recalled something her mother once said to her when she was younger.

_Avyanna gave her a skeptical look. "A wisp? They don't exist."_

"_Aye, they do my little spitfire," Miranna told her firmly. "Wisp only come out when destiny is around the corner. I saw one the day I met your father, it led me to him."_

"_I find that hard to believe." She shook her head and Miranna chuckled, playing with a strand of Avyanna's hair._

"_They do, my sweet. You just have to have faith. When a child is born and a wisp appears, you know that infant is born for greatness. When you meet your true love with a wisp watching, you and your partner will be inseparable. Our fates are guided by them, the little messengers of the Divines." Miranna explained and Avyanna frowned slightly, looking unsure as Miranna placed a kiss to her forehead._

"_You'll understand when you're older."_

Avyanna shook her head, snapping back to reality. _I__ guess that means Aela's child has a bright future ahead of them._

Exhaustion washed over her as she swayed slightly, only to have Rosso to lean on. The cream colored horse had decided to lay behind her, offering a warm pillow as she rested against him, falling deep into slumber.

* * *

Avyanna was awoken as Rosso let out a whine, her body still slightly tired but her mind refreshed. Sitting up, she found the source of what stirred Rosso up as Farkas climbed off of his horse.

"Thank Divines you're safe," he said in relief as she slowly stood up, Rosso along with her. "Are you hurt anyway? Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

Avyanna frowned and looked up to the sky, finding it orange as the sun began to set. Wow, she was out here the _entire _day?

"Sorry, I just needed to get out." she mumbled sleepily, yawning and rubbing her eyes slightly.

Farkas sighed tiredly and held out a bruised hand to her. "Now could you fix it?"

She chuckled, her hands glowing as she wrapped them around his, healing the bruised hand. "Oh! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A young lad," he chuckled lightly. "Screams and whines like Skojr."

A sad smile crossed her face as she kept her eyes on healing Farkas's hand. "I would've liked to have met him."

"He would've like you, seen you for the little spitfire you are." Farkas agreed and she glanced up at him, finding herself lost in his eyes. Her mark no longer appeared because Hircine was gone from the Nord and she was thankful for that. The humor disappeared in Farkas's eyes as he sighed tiredly. "Vilkas told me what happened."

Avyanna looked down at his hand, avoiding his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay. When I went to check on him, he was holding an urn and looked so sad," Avyanna looked up briefly. "Whose remains were they?"

Farkas's eyes darkened with grief. "Kodlak's."

"You mean Einarr's predecessor? That Kodlak?"

"Nay," Farkas shook his head, changing his mind about lying to her. "Anna, we haven't told you why Lassarina ran off, did we?" As Avyanna shook her head, Farkas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. "This wasn't the first time she's run off, Lassarina ran off before because she believed that she had caused internal conflict within the Companions. It was only three months before Einarr found her and brought her back."

Avyanna frowned. "What kind of internal conflict are we talking about?"

Farkas's eyes flashed briefly with bitterness before it disappeared. "Another story for another time."

Avyanna knew he was refusing to answer, dodging the question and her curiosity peeked but she knew it wasn't important right now.

"Vilkas must have been happy that she had returned." She murmured, still healing Farkas's hand as she felt the small drain of magicka.

"More than happy," Farkas agreed. "Especially when she told him she was pregnant."

Avyanna's eyes widened as she let out a small gasp. "Wait, she's out _there_ by herself, pregnant?"

"I only wish that were true," Farkas clenched his free fist a bit. "Lassarina was going to stay in Jorrvaskr and get married to my brother, but she was forced into doing one last job for the Thieves Guild. She went with her Guildmaster and he managed to slice open her belly and leave her for dead, if it hadn't been for someone else being in that ruin, she would have died. Vilkas had been able to feel her pain all the way from here, he even felt when she suffered her miscarriage."

As if the last puzzle was in place, Avyanna realized what had happened. "The remains in the urn—"

"Belong to Vilkas and Lassarina's son," he finished for her, knowing she had figured it out. "They were planning to name him Kodlak, in honor of our old Harbinger."

Avyanna looked down at the ground in shame, guilt gnawing at her. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea how much Vilkas was hurting."

Farkas grabbed her face with his free hand and forced her to look up just as her hands finished healing his hand. "It's not your fault, you had no way of knowing little spitfire. Lassarina has run off because she's had a tougher time grieving the loss of their son. But for my brother's sake, I hope she returns soon."

Suddenly, the whole spring was lit up by dozens of wisp, glowing up in the trees and near the spring. It was like tiny little stars in one area, magical and breathing taking.

"Beautiful," she breathed, letting go of Farkas's hand and closer towards the spring. Holding out her hand, Avyanna watched in awe as a wisp floated into her hand, finding it surprisingly warm. "It's like a tiny star in my hand."

Farkas chuckled and she looked over at him, finding the Nord watching her with a twinkle in his eyes. She just smiled before gently placing the wisp onto the ground and walking over to Rosso.

"Come on, we should head back," She told him, a smirk crossing her face. "Last one there owes the other five septims!"

"Wait!" he called, laughing as she took off. Rosso ran hard while Avyanna was laughing as Farkas caught up to her. The two of them grinning and calling each other names as they rode back to Whiterun.

It was a tie but they didn't care as they continued to chuckle and tease each other, walking up to Jorrvaskr. As the cold night air settled in, Farkas glanced at Avyanna worriedly.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Farkas…"

"I'm just checking, looking at you wearing that makes _me _cold."

Avyanna laughed as she opened the door, finding the mead hall in full celebration of Aela's son's birth. Instantly, the festivities reached the two of them as Rohan bounced up the stairs and found Avyanna.

"Anna, come and see Randulf!" Rohan said excitedly, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the where an exhausted Aela laid with a small bundle in her arms.

Aela looked up and saw Avyanna standing there, smiling and gestured for her to come in. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes, he is." She agreed, standing at Aela's side with Rohan next to her.

"Would you like to hold him?" Aela offered and Avyanna beamed, gently taking a sleeping Randulf into her arms and finding her maternal instincts kicking in.

"I missed this," she cooed, bouncing on her heels as she looked down at Rohan. "You were such a loud babe, crying every second. And a pig too."

Rohan laughed, as did Aela and Kiraya while Randulf opened his eyes. He had inherited the huntress's eyes and Avyanna smiled warmly, her mark slightly glowing.

"You have a bright future ahead of you, little one," she whispered, recalling the wisps. "Welcome to the Companions."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randulf, Einarr, Lassarina, Fang or Kiraya as Mirage 159 owns those nice folks :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Avyanna sat with Aela who held Randulf in her arms, Rohan and Kiraya sitting with them and staring at the baby. It had been two weeks since little Randulf's birth and Aela was a little stressed with the infant.

Seemingly, the only person he would stop crying with was Kiraya who had taken to the Nord baby. Not that she minded, Kiraya loved Randulf, whom she named since Aela couldn't come up with a name.

Ria suddenly burst in and ran over to Einarr, a worried look on her face as she discussed something with him in a low voice. Einarr listened and frowned slightly, reading the piece of paper in Ria's hand.

"What do you think that's about?" Avyanna asked Aela as they watched curiously.

"Probably a job she wants to take." Aela shrugged as Ria beamed, looking over until she spotted Avyanna and Njada sitting a few tables away.

"Avyanna, Njada, I need your help," Ria said, jogging over and handed the piece of paper to Avyanna who skimmed through it. "There's been rumours of kidnapping."

Avyanna frowned. "Then why does this say 'Festival of the Rose'?"

"Because I've thought of a plan to catch the culprit with using the festival as a distraction." Ria explained.

Njada narrowed her eyes. "Is the money good?"

Ria nodded and instantly won over Njada, while Avyanna still looked skeptical, biting on her bottom lip. The pleading look on Ria's face won her over and she sighed.

"Why aren't you asking Aela?" Avyanna asked and Ria giggled slightly.

"Because it won't work with Aela…no offense."

Aela just waved it off. "What's this plan of yours? I'm curious to know."

Ria's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Since it's a festival and the kidnapper targets young woman, we can disguise ourselves as performers and draw attention to one of us!"

Both Njada and Torvar spat their mead out in a spray while the rest of the mead hall fell quiet. Avyanna had her eyes widened in surprise while Aela's jaw had dropped.

Ria looked at the reactions and started to doubt herself. Njada just stared at the Imperial in disbelief.

"Are you insane? There is no way in Oblivion I'm becoming a performer!" Njada snapped and Ria's bottom lip trembled slightly.

"But you said you would." Ria pointed out and Njada glared.

"That was before you told me about your stupid idea!"

Athis smirked, taking a sip from his tankard. "Afraid you won't look good in a dancer's outfit?"

As the two of them argued, Ria turned her attention to Avyanna. "Will you still do it?"

Avyanna thought about it briefly before nodding, seeing how much this job meant to Ria and the Imperial woman beamed.

"Fine! But you owe me thirty septims!" Njada shouted at Athis who winked at Ria. Ria smiled in relief, grateful that Athis would risk a brawl with Njada to help her out.

Farkas and Vilkas walked into the mead hall and Einarr walked over, while Ria explained her plan in more detail. Apparently, the plan was for Avyanna, Njada and Ria to disguise themselves as performers and catch the kidnapper's eye. Then, whoever had him following them would lead the kidnapper to a trap set up by Athis and Vilkas. Farkas and Einarr would help out by playing instruments since Farkas knew how to play a lute and Einarr had learned to play the drum during his time with a Khajiit caravan.

Avyanna frowned slightly, thinking hard for an appropriate song but none came to mind. _I'll have to look it up in mother's book later…_

"I'll go and have a look," Avyanna stood up and started to walk out of the mead hall when Ria joined her. "My mother used to be a performer and she had a collection of songs. We could use one from there."

Ria beamed, clapping her hands together slightly. "This is going to be so much fun, even if one of us does get kidnapped."

How she remained optimistic about things, Avyanna would never know. As they walked into Sparkshire, Ria took in Avyanna's home as she headed to the bookshelf.

Her eyes scanned along the titles before finally finding it and pulling out the worn cover. Sitting down at the dinner table, Avyanna flicked through until her eyes found the perfect song.

_Come And Get It_

_It is the perfect song to find your lover in a huge crowd. _

_The song itself has a unique way of drawing people's attention, getting them to reach out for their goals._

"Ria, I think I found it." Avyanna called and Ria looked over, reading the description before grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

On their way to Riften, the three women practiced their piece, from the movement to the beat while Farkas and Einarr practiced with a drum and a lute. Vilkas and Athis went over the layout of the city, finding the perfect place to set a trap and how they were going to do it.

Avyanna glanced at Vilkas briefly as they walked. Things were a little tense between them after the incident. It wasn't his fault; Avyanna didn't know what to say to him. He was grieving and had every right to be angry, but to explode the way he did was just crossing the line.

Farkas tried to get them to talk to each other, but they were both as stubborn as the Nords they were, so he watched helplessly from the side lines.

Rohan and Kiraya wanted to join in on the job, but after Avyanna and Einarr told them firmly that they weren't, they decided coming with them would be good enough.

By late afternoon, they had arrived in Riften and booked their rooms at the Bee and Bard. Ria, Njada and Avyanna had to book a room for the three of them to stay in whilst Rohan went with the twins.

Glancing outside their window, Avyanna could see the city was getting ready for the kick-off of the three day festival. She turned as Ria handed her the outfit she was to wear.

It was a simple dancer's outfit but with white material and golden lining. Njada had gotten a scarlet red and Ria wore a royal blue colour with both of theirs consisting of silver lining.

As Kiraya came in, with Rohan covering his eyes and sitting on Avyanna's bed, the three women were getting ready for the night. Avyanna had clipped the golden cuffs onto her arms and made sure the white top was on correctly.

"Here you go, Anna." Kiraya handed Avyanna her golden head piece, a simple golden chain with a clear pendant in the middle.

"Thank you, Kiraya," she smiled and glanced at Njada and Ria. The two of them looked gorgeous in their outfits, their war paint cleaned off their faces. The only difference was Njada didn't look too happy while Ria was excited.

"Can I look now?" Rohan asked, his eyes still covered and Avyanna chuckled.

"You may." She answered, reaching over and putting her boots on. Rohan uncovered his eyes and his jaw dropped at the sight of the three women.

"Wow." Was all he could say as they exited the room, finding Farkas and Einarr downstairs with their instruments and in simple black leather tights and orange shirts. Both had their hair tied back into a low ponytail with Farkas's face clean of war paint.

"We're ready!" Ria squealed as both men looked up and had the same reaction as Rohan, their jaws dropped. Ria was grinning, Avyanna blushing and Njada scowling.

"Close your damn jaws!" she snapped at them, walking past with Ria following her. Einarr stood up and closed Farkas's jaw before grinning at Avyanna.

"Don't you look nice." He teased and she playfully slapped him.

"I fell so exposed," she shuddered. "How did my mother wear this?"

Rohan's eyes widened. "Mother used to wear _that_?" he asked in surprise and Avyanna paused.

"Something similar, but that's for another day." She ruffled his hair and walked out of the inn as night fell. They had contacted the festival's organizer before they left Whiterun and booked in their time slot for the outdoor performances. They were the second act for the night and quickly did a run through; making sure everything was in place as they were called to the wooden stage.

As they took their positions, Avyanna quickly prayed to Kynerath as Farkas and Einarr began to play their instruments. After the tenth count, Avyanna looked into the crowd's eyes, smiling.

"_When you're ready, come and get it, na na na. When you're ready, come and get it, na na na_." Avyanna gently rocked her hips, the fabric of her outfit falling and creating a waterfall look as she moved her hands in a seductive manner, Njada and Ria doing the same.

"_You ain't got to worry, it's an open invitation,_" Avyanna sang, kicking her leg out slightly, her side facing the audience and popping her chest out. "_I'll be sitting right here real patient. All day, all night, I'll be waiting standby. Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you._"

Njada and Ria moved on one side of Avyanna as they slowly rocked their hips, slowly crouching down to the floor. "_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I have no regrets._"

They stood up straight, clapping their hands above their heads in a diamond shape and continuing to rock their hips. "_I love you much too, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet…so baby whenever you're ready…"_

Meridia's marked intensely and Avyanna winced, figuring out that there was more than Einarr with a Daedric Prince in their blood. Her eyes searched the crowd as she sang.

"_When you're ready, come and get it, na na na,_ _na na na, na na na. When you're ready, come and get it, na na na, na na na, na na na._" All three of them lined and pushed out their chests before clapping their hands together above them and slowly turning in a circle, swaying their hips.

"_This love will be the death of me, but I know I will die happily,"_ Njada and Ria stood behind Avyanna and moved their hands in timed to hers, making it look like she had six arms. "_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know….Because you love me so…Yeah!_"

That's when they moved their arms, hips in so perfectly in sync that it captivated the audience, no one could look away from this performance. "_When you're ready, come and get it, na na na, na na na, na na na. When you're ready, come and get it, na na na, na na na, na na na._" Avyanna stood with a hand on her hip, her eyes piercing the audience as Ria had her hand close to her mouth, seductively while Njada has her fingers in her hair.

The music faded and the crowd cheered, a few wolf whistles were heard as all five of them climbed off of the stage. Ria was beaming with excitement, going on and on about how great that was, while Njada had money on her mind.

Avyanna was smiling as they walked away from the stage and the next group went up. "I'll see you all later." She waved to them as Ria joined her, both of them heading north of Riften. As they passed through an alleyway, footsteps could be heard and the two Companions exchanged a look.

With a firm nod to Ria, the two of them spilt up, Avyanna heading right as Ria headed left. The footsteps followed Avyanna and she felt fear hit her throat, but she ignored it.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun around, coming face to face with a Redguard man who licked his lips, his eyes full of lust. "Nice performance there missy, I was entranced by your beauty."

Avyanna swallowed and placed a fake smile on her face. "Thank you, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm needed elsewhere," She tried to step back but he grabbed her arm roughly. "Let go of me this instant!"

He smirked. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure I can provide you with better entertainment than what you're used to."

Avyanna raised her knee, colliding it with his groins and he flinched slightly, but his eyes flashed with anger and he threw her against the house behind her. Avyanna groaned in pain and gasped as the air was suddenly cut off by his hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

"You know," he whispered, raising a knife and playing with her hair with it. "They say white is the purest colour there is, how about we test that theory?"

Dark spots were appearing in her eyes as she tried to breath, her hand shaking as she reached for the knife hidden underneath her skirt. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her blood boiling as she used the last of her strength to shove the knife into his stomach.

The Redguard man hissed in pain, releasing her neck and pulling the knife out of his stomach. By the murderous look in his eye, Avyanna knew she had to get out of there.

With a swift punch to his jaw, Avyanna slipped under his arm and began to run towards where the trap was set up. She felt weak, considering she was almost strangled to death, but pure adrenaline was running through her veins.

"Get back here you wench!" he shouted from behind her, Avyanna could hear the rapid beats of his footsteps as he ran after her. She turned a corner and saw Vilkas and Athis in the distance. Relief washed over her but it was short lived as the man tackled her to the ground.

Avyanna had the wind knocked out of her, landing roughly on the ground with his heavy weight on top of her, and he struck her head with something. She began to lose conscious, her head pounding a million miles per minute as she heard shouts and the familiar sound of swords clashing.

Just as the darkness took her, Avyanna felt herself being lifted into someone's arms. "Farkas…" she whispered before becoming unconscious.

* * *

Avyanna groaned, her body feeling stiff and her head throbbing as she slowly opened her eyes, waking up and finding she was in her room at the Bee and Bard. Slowly, she sat up and took in her surroundings as the door opened and revealed Rohan and Kiraya, followed by Ria, as they ran in.

"Anna!" Rohan cried out, jumping on the bed and tackling her, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back kissing his head as Kiraya joined in on the hug. Ria looked ashamed as she stood at the back.

"Ria what's wrong?" Avyanna frowned.

"I'm so sorry I almost got you killed," she choked out, trying to hold her tears back. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Avyanna looked at her, seeing the young Imperial woman distressed. "Did we catch the bastard?" Ria nodded and Avyanna smiled. "Then that's all that matters."

"You should've seen Farkas and Rohan's faces," Kiraya told her, smirking at the young scarlet haired boy. "It made a dragon seem calmer."

Avyanna looked at her younger brother in surprise as he just looked at her innocently. She knew he had a temper on him, if provoked enough; it was just as bad as hers.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Ria offered, but Avyanna shook her head, letting go of the children and slowly getting up off of the bed.

"I can go, I need to move." She told her, ignoring the light head feeling as she slowly walked out of the room and towards the stairs. As she slowly walked down, her eyes blurred for a bit and her foot missed a step. With a yelp, Avyanna began to fall until strong arms caught her.

"Careful," Farkas told her firmly, gripping her back tightly as Avyanna's vision went back to normal. "Don't need you to get any more injuries, little spitfire."

Avyanna rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, I was testing how sturdy the stairs were." She quickly said, ignoring the fluttering feeling in her heart and the blushing of her cheeks. "Where is Einarr?"

Vilkas spoke up from the table he sat. "Gone to see a friend." He answered as they sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she grumbled and looked at him, guilt hitting her. "Vilkas, I'm sorry for what happened that day."

"It's alright, Farkas told me everything," sadness flickered through his eyes briefly before he gave her a small smile, watching as Farkas went to the bar. "My brother is lucky to have someone like you watching him."

Avyanna blushed. "You won't tell him, will you?" she begged quietly and he chuckled.

"That won't be a problem; you'll soon find my brother isn't the sharpest among the Companions."

_Well that's a relief, _Avyanna thought with a tired sigh.

* * *

**Well, for those who have read Two Halves: Walk in the Shadows, you'll guess who the 'friend' is. I gave you all some hints and cookies to those who get it correct :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Randulf, Einarr, Fang or Kiraya as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rohan stuck by Avyanna like Fang whenever someone gave the tamed wolf food. It was the last day of the Festival of Roses and since Einarr decided it'd be a waste not to enjoy it.

So here they were, Rohan and Avyanna enjoying the sights that Riften had to offer. For a city run by thieves, they weren't doing too badly.

"Anna look." Rohan pointed to where a red-haired Nord man was sprouting words and holding a vial in his hand near a stall. There was a crowd gathered around him, taking in his every word.

"Let's go see what the fuss is about." She suggested, grabbing Rohan's hand so she didn't lose him as they walked over and joined into the crowd.

"This is a rare opportunity, I wouldn't want any of you to miss out," he flashed a charming smile at the crowd, his eyes scanning. Avyanna winced, feeling the mark of Meridia heat up again. Einarr wasn't here, that meant there was someone in this crowd that bore ties with a Daedric Prince. "Lads and lasses of Skyrim, I present to you the Falmer Blood Elixir!"

Rohan frowned. "What's a Falmer?" he looked up at Avyanna who shrugged her shoulders.

"Old Snow Elves." She said quietly to him, still on high alert.

"This little thing is a miracle elixir that will give you powers to match the Divines!" he declared and his eyes fell onto Avyanna. "You lass, this little potion will make your skin glow and your eyes sparkle brighter than any star!"

_Is he serious? _Avyanna thought, trying to keep her face straight, but on the inside she was pissing herself laughing. Rohan looked confused as the man continued to look at his sister.

"Taking one sip of this will make your beauty shine even more, rivalling that of Dibella! You'll be able to attract any man." He winked at her and gave what looked to be a charming, trademark grin. The entire crowd went into an uproar, trying to buy the vial as fast as they could.

The entire time he was talking, and after each customer left, her mark was still glowing. Seeing her still standing there, the man smirked and walked over, Rohan hiding behind her skirt and peeking around at the stranger.

"Care to buy one lass?" he asked, his accent quite charming and Avyanna smiled sweetly, leaning forward until her mouth was to his ear.

"Which Daedric Prince allowed you to spit out that rubbish?" she whispered before pulling back, finding his face pale in shock. Before either of them could say another word, Avyanna was suddenly pulled backwards and Vilkas was up in the man's face.

"Don't you touch her _thief_." Vilkas spat in a low voice and Avyanna frowned, finding it was Farkas who had pulled her.

The man just smirked. "I didn't know the lass was one of yours. Protective of your brother's women?" he looked at Farkas and Avyanna blushed, moving away with Rohan right next to her.

"Break it up you two," Einarr called, Kiraya walking next to him. "Brynjolf, I would appreciate if you not tried to scam one of my shield-siblings."

Brynjolf looked at Avyanna, his eyes full of suspicion, but he had that same smirk on his face. "The lass wasn't in any harm, she didn't even take a vial."

"That's because the nonsense you were sprouting out sounded too far-fetched for my tastes," Avyanna stated dryly, her mark began to hurt in the presence of two Daedric Princes. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit Mara's temple."

Avyanna turned to leave with Rohan, but Farkas held out a hand, stopping her. "I'll look after him, you go and recover." He told her quietly, eyeing the mark that began to glow from underneath the sleeve of her dress. She shot him a grateful smile and nodded, leaving Rohan in the twin's care before walking off.

The streets were crowded with tourists, coming in for the last day of the festival. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Brynjolf with a serious look on his face. The twins were gone, along with Kiraya and Rohan, leaving Einarr and Brynjolf alone to talk.

_It's none of my business, _she sighed, rubbing her hand as the pain began to slowly disappear.

* * *

Rohan raced out of the house just as Avyanna walked downstairs, wearing a simple light blue dress with brown boots, the brown leather glove on her hand. She just smiled at his energy before grabbing some bread and pouring herself some mead.

Before she could even take a bite, her door was knocked on and she sighed tiredly. Danica was away, along with a few other priestesses for the week, leaving her to tend to any injured or sick. Danica had taught her a few more healing spells for illnesses before she had left, instructing her to stay home while she was away.

So that was what she was doing, healing people. Most of the time it was fine and she relaxed, but then there were times were she was going stir crazy.

It was after lunch, that Avyanna was finally allowed to sit down and eat. Tomorrow was the last day of playing healer and she could get out of her house. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to that sweet taste of freedom.

As Avyanna sat in a chair, reading more of _The Wolf Queen_, her mind wandered back to the last job in Riften they did. On the way back from the city, Avyanna questioned Einarr about Brynjolf. All she was able to find out was that he was second-in-command for the Thieves Guild.

This kept her mind active, wondering who his soul belonged to regarding the Daedric Princes. She often guessed in her head but couldn't come up with a match. He seemed too easy going for one of the darker ones, but not too innocent for someone like Azura.

Rapid knocks to her front door snapped Avyanna out of her thoughts, getting her out of the chair and making her walk towards the door. Standing there, to her surprise was a guard.

"Are you the healer?" he asked her breathlessly, as if he had been running.

"Yes." Avyanna nodded and much to her horror, found two guards helping Farkas and Vilkas, both beaten and bloody, towards her door. She covered her mouth slightly in shock before swallowing. "Put Vilkas on the table and Farkas on the floor." She ordered, leading them inside. "Then I want one of you to go upstairs and run a bath with warm water. Put two drops of the green bottle in."

"Yes ma'am." The guard ran upstairs as Avyanna sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge between her eyes.

Two guards helped to place Vilkas onto the table while the other gently placed Farkas on the white cloth next to the table on the floor. Farkas didn't look too beaten up; her worry was on Vilkas more.

"Why am I on the floor?" Farkas groaned as Avyanna quickly gave Vilkas a heath potion, hoping to stop the bleeding for a second as she worked on Farkas.

"Because Vilkas's condition is worse than yours," she replied, kneeling down and beginning to heal Farkas's injuries. "Besides, I would rather you not bleed on my couch."

Farkas snorted and then groaned in pain. "Your bedside manners are still horrible."

"I'm just stating the facts."

Avyanna felt drained as she finished healing Farkas and the guard returned from upstairs, informing her the bath was ready before leaving. Farkas sat up slowly and winced at the twitch of his muscles.

"Go upstairs and have a bath. Stay in there for at least ten minutes and come back," Avyanna instructed him, slowly getting up and leaning on the table for balance. "Bring me that blue potion." She pointed to the shelf across from her.

Farkas got up slowly, making sure to not hurt anything as he hobbled over and grabbed the blue potion and handed it to her before going upstairs. Opening the cork, Avyanna tipped the sweet liquid down her throat and felt the magicka come back to her.

"Alright Vilkas, I need you to stay awake for me." Avyanna told him, getting to work on healing his injuries, ignoring the fact that she was going to have to clean the blood off the table and floor later.

"I'll try," he winced and Avyanna bit her bottom lip. "How'd you get this job anyway?"

Ignoring his question, Avyanna thought of something. It was the only way to keep him awake long enough for her to work. "Tell me about Lassarina."

Vilkas gave her a strange look. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"I'm curious," she shrugged, focusing hard on his chest as the wound began to seal itself. "How did you two meet?"

Vilkas snorted. "The same way you met me; she mistaken me for Farkas as well."

Avyanna chuckled. "You're twins, give us a break." She teased him and a small smile was on his face as his eyes softened.

"She is the most beautiful, kind hearted woman I have ever met," he recalled, a smile on his face and his eyes twinkled with amusement. "There is this one time she became so drunk that she slept in the waterways. Won Torvar a bet."

"Sounds like you really love her."

"Aye, never met someone like her. She turns my darkest days into bright ones with just a smile. Every time she's in the room, she lights it up with her presence. She was the one who trained Fang, you know."

Avyanna moved her hands to his arms. "You were her forbearer." She recalled Farkas mentioning that once or twice.

His eyes darkened slightly. "I did it to save her life, but now that I think about it, I don't regret it one bit. If I hadn't she'd still be with—" he caught himself, making Avyanna frown.

"Vilkas?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"You're bed side manner still hasn't improved," he said dryly and she knew he was changing the subject. Usually she would be trying to find out more, but she had a job to do. That and she was beginning to feel light headed. "You look like shit."

She didn't answer, instead, Avyanna slowly walked over to the shelf and grabbed another magicka potion, drinking it and feeling herself good as new. Glancing at Vilkas, he looked a little better, but she couldn't do anything with that damn armour still on him.

"Wait here," she told him before walking upstairs, knocking on the bathroom door. "Farkas, how are you feeling?"

"Like my ribs aren't trying to kill me. Is that a good sign?" he called and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, come out so Vilkas can take a bath," She told him through the door before going back downstairs. "Try and sit up, you're going to bathe for a while."

He grumbled but didn't say anything as he slowly sat up with Avyanna's help just as Farkas came downstairs, wearing nothing but trousers. Avyanna gulped at the sight of Farkas chest and Vilkas snickered quietly beside her.

"Do you need help?" Farkas offered and she shook her head.

"Sit down on the couch and don't move," she told him firmly, helping Vilkas up the stairs and quickly went into the bathroom. Grabbing the light green bottle, Avyanna opened it and poured three drops into the water before grabbing the red one and doing the same. "Don't say a word."

"I was not going to say a word," he defended himself but the smirk on his face gave his thoughts away. "What were the potions for?"

"It helps with any internal bleeding or broken bones." Avyanna answered before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath.

Sure, she had dreamt of _this _situation before, Farkas with his shirt off, but to actually have it happen in reality just made her heart beat rapidly. _Oh, Dibella, help me…_

With a quiet sigh, Avyanna walked downstairs and found Farkas actually doing what she wanted, just sitting there. "Wow, you actually listened to me for once."

He frowned. "I have listened to you before."

"Name one time."

Farkas's silence just proved her point as her hands began to glow as she knelt in front of him, healing the areas that left small pink dots, indicating the areas that needed healing.

"You have so many scars," she whispered quietly, placing her hand over his right breast. "So many stories to tell from them."

"I'm surprised you bare none." He noticed and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I used to, but I guess after Meridia decided to give me a makeover, they faded."

Farkas didn't say anything as Vilkas's curse word echoed from upstairs all the way to where they were.

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE POX?!" Vilkas shouted and Avyanna shook her head. Getting up, she walked over towards the stairs as Farkas laughed from the couch.

"This is what you get for being stupid and getting hurt," she called to him calmly. "Now shut up and just sit in the water."

Vilkas swore again as Avyanna went back to healing Farkas as the front door opened, allowing Rohan into the house with Kiraya and Einarr behind him.

"That's where you were," Einarr said in relief. "When did you two get back?"

"Maybe twenty minutes ago," Farkas answered with a shrug. "Vilkas is upstairs having a bath since Healer Anna here told him to."

Avyanna rolled her eyes as Rohan and Kiraya inspected the blood on the floor and table.

"Whose blood is whose?" Rohan asked curiously as Einarr handed Avyanna another magicka potion.

Avyanna stood up, wiping the sweat off of her forehead and taking a couple of sips from the blue bottle. "Vilkas was on the table."

"The damn woman put me on the floor!" Farkas objected and Einarr laughed, clearly amused at how Avyanna decided to deal with her patients.

Avyanna just shrugged. "I told him I wasn't going to have blood on the couch," She said as Farkas stretched, all of the pink spots gone and no longer bleeding or broken. "Seriously, what job did you two take?"

"That bear one I showed you the other day," He answered and she sighed as Vilkas called from upstairs once again. "Could you bring your brother down here? Make sure he has some pants on."

Farkas got up and went upstairs as Einarr helped himself to some mead while Rohan and Kiraya sat down near the fire, getting warm as they watched.

"How are you going to clean this up?" Einarr asked, gesturing to the bloody table and floor.

"I'm having the twins clean it as punishment."

Einarr chuckled as Farkas helped his twin downstairs, only to have everyone laugh at the sight of Vilkas. Rohan and Kiraya were on the floor laughing, tears in their eyes and Einarr was clutching onto the wall for support.

Light pink dots covered Vilkas's body, as if an artist had gone crazy and threw paint all over him.

"Stop laughing and help me!" he snapped, scowling at everyone as Avyanna covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

* * *

**Ah Anna, your bedside manners will always be terrible XD Thanks to my awesome Beta-Reader Mirage159 who helped with the idea of the Brynjolf nonsense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Kiraya, Rnadulf, Lassarina or Fang as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rohan woke up that morning and knew something good and bad was going to happen today. How did he know? Something Avyanna called intuition once and he just went with it.

As he was eating the bread for breakfast, he found out what was the bad part of today. Avyanna had walked downstairs, still her in night gown with a scowl on her face. Rohan knew all too well what that meant and made sure to tell the others to stay clear of his sister. She had a nasty temper when she had her monthly bleeding.

"Are you going on a job soon?" Rohan asked curiously, eating the last bit of bread in his hand and standing up.

Avyanna shook her head as she sat down and poured herself some water. "I'll go next week; I don't think I could survive on the road."

"I'll be with Kiraya and Fang," he told his sister, running towards the door and leaving Sparkshire. Just as he climbed up the stairs, Rohan spotted Farkas coming out with a piece of paper in his hand. "Good morning, Farkas."

Farkas grinned at the young lad. "You as well, where is your sister?"

"At home," Rohan answered, eyeing the piece of paper in the large Nord's hand. "I would stay away from Anna; she gets cranky this time of the month."

Farkas's face turned serious. "How cranky are we talking about?"

"Enough to bite your head off and kick it all the way to Oblivion."

Farkas shuddered and nodded, heading back inside while calling out for his brother. Rohan liked Farkas; the man was a good role model and always watched out for his sister whenever the two of them went on jobs together. So he was happy to have saved Farkas for once.

Just as he went to open the door, something white caught his eye. Turning to get a better look, Rohan saw it was a white butterfly heading into the Underforge.

Only members of the Circle were allowed into the Underforge but Kiraya had showed him how to get into it plenty of times before. That and someone had left the door opened.

_Anna might want that butterfly for one her potions, _the thought occurred to him and without hesitation; Rohan followed the butterfly into the Underforge. It flew towards the back, near the back exit, but made a sharp turn to the right.

Rohan continued to follow it, making sure its white wings were still in his line of sight. When the butterfly rested on top of a rock, Rohan slowly his pace and carefully crept towards the rock, his hands at the ready.

"Got you!" Rohan exclaimed, grabbing the butterfly into his hands. The small winged creature tried to escape but to no avail. Grinning to himself, Rohan turned to leave when he saw a strange marking on the wall, underneath some moss.

Squinting, he stepped closer and saw it was a wolf with a hawk resting on its head. Wondering if there was more, Rohan wiped the moss but accidentally pressed into the stone wall.

The wall began to descend into the floor, opening a room that left Rohan in awe, releasing the butterfly in his hand and taking a small step forward.

It was breath taking! It was a small cove, a hole above, showing the sky and the warm sun trickled in. A small pond with crystal clear water, flowers' adorning the place, the grass was green and soft like a sabre cat's fur. Along the stone walls were more drawings, names left behind long ago.

"Wow," Rohan whispered to himself as a small grin crept onto his face. "Kiraya wanted to find a secret base; I think I just found it."

_But it's not complete, _he frowned, looking around and realising it needed a couple more things. _Some chairs and a table, maybe a book shelf and weapons rack, some targets and this place would be the perfect secret base._

With Rohan's mind made up, he began to work.

* * *

Kiraya had been distant lately, much to Rohan's displeasure. While he was working on the base, almost finished with it by the way, she was frowning and glaring at him more. It was just as bad as dealing with Avyanna's mood swings at home.

"Vilkas, have you seen Kiraya?" Rohan asked the twin who sat down in the mead hall, going through some papers.

"Nay, I think Einarr took her for a little walk," he answered and smirked down at the scarlet haired lad. "Did you two fight?"

Rohan frowned. "No, she's been acting weird lately. I've been busy creating something special for her." He told him quietly, obviously hinting that it was a secret.

Vilkas chuckled, taking off Rohan's leather helmet and ruffling the boy's hair before putting the helmet back on. "Well I'm sure whatever project you have got up your sleeve will make her smile." He took a sip of his mead. "That reminds me, have you seen my brother?"

"He's at home trying to get Avyanna out of the house."

Vilkas winced before smirking. "My brother is a glutton for punishment it seems. Let us hope your sister doesn't kill him."

Rohan shrugged his shoulders and went outside, heading back into the secret base he dubbed as 'Sanctuary'. He quickly placed the last book on the large book shelf and stood back to admire his work.

The place still had its natural beauty, but now had a few wooden tables and chairs that the Companions didn't need, an old bookshelf Carlotta gave him, some books he bought with his pocket money that Avyanna gave him monthly, some dummies and a two weapon racks.

_Kiraya's going to love this! _Rohan beamed before leaving Sanctuary, heading back into the mead hall and finding Kiraya walking in with her father. "Kiraya!"

Kiraya turned and glared in his direction as he ran over. "Go away, Rohan. I don't want your company anymore."

Rohan frowned, feeling hurt and confused. "Why? What did I do?"

"You have a new best friend! Admit it! That's who you've been hanging out with!" Kiraya shouted at him, causing the mead hall to fall silent and watch the children's squabble.

"What? I haven't been hanging out with anyone!" Rohan defended himself, but this fell on deaf ears as tears filled Kiraya's eyes.

"I HATE YOU ROHAN HALLIWELL!" she screamed at him before running downstairs to the quarters. Einarr looked down at saw the hard look on the boy's face as he stormed out of Jorrvaskr.

He was furious, with Kiraya for misunderstanding the situation and at himself because he allowed his best friend to get the wrong idea. He couldn't believe she said that!

"Farkas, I swear to Mara, if you don't rack off right now—Rohan? What's wrong?" Avyanna paused from her fight with Farkas as Rohan ran inside, looking like he was about to burst into tears, but he kept them back.

"Kiraya…she says she hates me…" Rohan whispered quietly, the pain was evident in his voice and his sister sighed, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, patting his back.

"Han, she doesn't hate you," Avyanna told him as he gripped tightly to the back of his sister's dress. "She's probably upset and it came out."

Farkas snorted. "Your sister says she hates me all the time but even _I _know she doesn't mean it."

Rohan pulled back and looked up at the man. "Really?" he sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve and he nodded.

"Rohan, when two people are as close as you and Kiraya fight, it may seem like the end of the world," Avyanna ignored Farkas's snort. "But it's not; you two are as close as twins. I'm sure you'll work it out."

Rohan nodded. "I've been working on a secret base for us and Randulf when he gets older. That's why I have been busy all week." He explained everything and what Kiraya accused him of. Both adults listened carefully and reassured him everything would be fine.

"Oblivion hath no fury like a woman scorned," Avyanna sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge between her eyes before walking over to the small wooden table next to the couch. On top of it was a purple vase with some blue mountain flowers in it. Avyanna grabbed one and handed it to him, seeing Rohan's puzzled expression and chuckling. "It's a saying; Oblivion cannot save you against an angry woman."

"I don't get it, but I'll go give this to her." Rohan said and walked out of the house, heading straight to Jorrvaskr. Opening the door, he ran into Kiraya who looked at him with yet another glare.

"Kiraya, I don't have a new best friend," Rohan told her calmly, handing her the flower and she took it with a surprised expression on her face. "Remember how you always wanted a secret base?" Kiraya nodded and he beamed. "I found one and have been working on it. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Rohan grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they headed towards Sanctuary. Rohan pressed the picture and quickly went behind Kiraya, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Rohan!" Kiraya protested but he shushed her.

"It's a surprise," he told her, guiding her into the small cove and then withdrawing his hands. "Welcome to Sanctuary."

Kiraya gasped, taking in the sights and finding all of the furniture. After a moment, she turned to Rohan with a small blush on his face as he grinned; proud of his work and how well she reacted to it.

Kiraya twirled the flower in her hands. "Why did you give me a flower?"

"Because it's blue, like your eyes," he shrugged and lightly head butted her. "You'll always be my best friend Kira, no one can replace you."

* * *

After a tortuous week of her monthly bleeding, Avyanna had finally left her house to do a job. Farkas had decided to stay back and train instead of accompanying her like usual and she was fine with it. It had been so long since she had done a job on her own.

It had been a simple job, rescuing a couple some noblewoman's daughter from a couple of bandits and returning her to Markath. Now she was heading back to Whiterun, riding Rosso.

The horse had taken to her, often scaring off anyone he didn't like near his rider. The only people he didn't attack or buck were Rohan, Kiraya, Aela and surprisingly Fang. The two animals didn't attack each other; instead they would usually gang up on Einarr, Farkas and Vilkas.

Rosso slowed from his usual trot and Avyanna frowned, spying a few bandits ahead. "Stay here, I'll be back." She told the cream horse, climbing off of him and grabbing Dawnbreaker just as she heard a woman cry out.

Anger burned as she saw the bandits attack the woman, making Avyanna decide no mercy. "Back off!" Avyanna shouted, throwing a knife and landing it straight into the Redguard bandit's neck, his grip on the woman loosened as he collapsed to the ground.

The six other bandits looked over, seeing Avyanna standing there and smirked, pulling out their own weapons.

"Look 'ere lads. Another lass to have fun with," he licked his lips as Dawnbreaker lit up, along with Avyanna's mark that was hidden underneath her glove.

"Let's play." Avyanna taunted, side stepping the steel sword and jabbing hers straight through his heart, pulling it out and cutting his neck. Another one tried to grab her, but she kicked him in the stomach and quickly killed him as well.

Seeing their buddies fall, the remaining bandits fled, using the night as their cover. Avyanna glared at them, making sure they didn't come back before turning to the woman who was on the ground, bleeding from a couple of cuts.

"Are you alright?" Avyanna asked, sheathing Dawnbreaker and taking in the woman's appearance.

Her shoulder length dark auburn hair was tangled and matted. Her eyes bloodshot and her skin sporting an unhealthy hue. Avyanna saw the dark circles under her eyes and her dry, cracked lips, as if she hadn't slept or had any water for days. She also wore strange black armor, darker than any shadow, with a hood and cloak draped over her shoulders. For some reason, it reminded Avyanna of the armor thieves would wear.

She nodded, gazing at the blood in wonder. "They're bleeding…like a waterfall. How pretty."

_I saved a junkie, or an insane woman, _Avyanna sighed but realised her mark was still glowing. That meant only one thing… _She must be a servant of Sheogorath. His followers are normally as crazy as this woman._

"Here, let me heal those," she offered, her hands glowing but the woman shook her head.

"I can do it myself," she told Avyanna, raising a gently glowing hand to her injuries.

Avyanna's eyes widened in surprise. "What's your name?"

The woman licked her lips, attempting to moisten her lips. "Eisa." She replied and Avyanna smiled.

"That's a nice name; do you have any family nearby, Eisa?"

"I did, but they're dead now. My adopted father and adopted brother were torn to shreds by some wild beast."

Avyanna gave a small nod, shifting uncomfortably at the womans words and letting out a high pitched whistle. Rosso galloped over without hesitation and Eisa eyes widened in awe.

"He's beautiful!" she exclaimed, reaching over to touch Rosso, but he backed away, trying to bite her.

"It's best not to touch him," Avyanna quickly took her hand away from the cream horse and reached into her saddles, finding her water skin and handing it to Eisa. "Here, you need to keep hydrated."

Eisa eagerly took the bottle, drinking down every last drop and wiping the back of her hand. Her stomach growled, alerting Avyanna that she was hungry.

"Here, I'll look after you tonight and drop you off to Markath before I leave for Whiterun." Avyanna informed her, setting up a fire and lighting it. Eisa beamed, her startlingly familar pale blue eyes twinkling as she sat down next to the fire.

"You're from Whiterun?" Eisa asked in a sweet, curious tone. "Do you know the Companions?"

Avyanna nodded, grabbing some bread and two apples from her pack and handing half of the bread and an apple to Eisa who ate it quickly. "I'm part of the Companions, have been for roughly three months I think."

"How are they?" Eisa whispered, hugging her knees close to her chest, her blood shot eyes staring at Avyanna as if she would sprout wings any second. Her eyes were so familiar, but Avyanna couldn't place where she had seen them before.

"Do you know them?"

Eisa tipped her head to the side a bit, her eyes peeking up at the sky. "I've had the pleasure of meeting them a few times. How are they?

"Fine, there are these twins called Farkas and Vilkas," Avyanna chuckled to herself. "Both of them drive me crazy, Farkas teams up with me for every job while Vilkas continually flares my temper."

That's what they did the rest of the night, Avyanna told her everything that had been happening with the Companions, except the werewolf stuff, and Eisa listened, not really offering any words and clutching the ends of her dark auburn hair often.

As Avyanna pulled out the sleeping mat for Eisa to sleep on, she hummed the tune to the song 'The Dragonborn Comes' and Eisa freaked out.

"Stop it!" she all but screamed. "Stop singing that gods awful song!"

Avyanna's eyes widened and her heart raced at how strongly she reacted. "I- I'm sorry. I was just randomly singing. I didn't know you didn't like it."

"Could…could you sing something else?" Eisa whispered, snuggling into the sleeping matt as Avyanna became comfortable leaning on Rosso as the horse laid behind her.

Avyanna thought hard before smiling to herself, staring into the fire. "_Just wait, though wide he may roam. Always, a hero comes home. He goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home._"

By the small smile on Eisa's face, Avyanna took it as a good sign and continued with the song. "_He knows of places unknown, always a hero comes home. He goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home._"

"Your voice is pretty, like an angel's." Eisa whispered, not paying attention to her words and Avyanna smiled to herself, letting out a tired yawn.

"Thank you, good night Eisa." Avyanna said before her eye lids felt heavy, the darkness welcoming her.

* * *

Avyanna woke up, feeling refreshed and glanced over to find was Eisa gone. Along with her pack and sleeping mat.

Panic hit her as Avyanna got up quickly, looking around for any sign of the woman but to no avail. No sign of her pack….no sign of the book. The only thing she had managed to find was a tattered piece of fabric that looked like it had been part of the womans coat.

"No," Avyanna chocked, tears filling her eyes as her legs gave out. She never cried, but this was something personal. Her book, the one her mother gave to her. She always took it with her on jobs as a good luck charm. "The flower…"

Inside the book was Avyanna's most treasured possession; a pressed red mountain flower that her father picked for her on their first hunting trip. Those two items were the last personal items she had left of her parents. Now they were gone…and she had let that happen.

Rosso nudged the back of Avyanna's head as her sobs carried out through the mountain range, her sorrows for all to hear.

* * *

**So for those who read Mirage159's Two Halves: Walk in the Shadows, near the end where it's revealed that Lassarina stole from Avyanna and how our scarlet haired Nord hated her. Well, this is what happened. Thanks to Mirage159 for helping with Lassarina's 'higher-than-a-mountain-cause-I'm-on-skooma' dialogue since I have no clue how drunk or people that are high act.**

**How cute is Rohan? Finding a little special place for him and Kiraya XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fang, Lassarina, 'Eisa', Einarr, Kiraya or Randulf as Mirage159 owns those nice 'and seeming high' folks :P**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Avyanna looked at Meridia in disbelief. "What do you mean you can't find her?" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. They were in the same meadow like they always were, Meridia's light form floating in front of her._

"_That particular mortal is guarded by Nocturnal. I cannot see past her shadows," Meridia replied calmly, unaffected by the Nord's outburst. "It is unfortunate occurrence but there is nothing you can do. Now I advise you to return to Whiterun as soon as possible."_

_Avyanna's eyes widened in rage. "That book was my mother's! It is a precious momentum to me! How can you ask me to forget about it?"_

"_Then you should not have allowed it to be stolen in the first place."_

Avyanna's eyes flew open as she leaned forward, taking in a deep breath and recovering from the 'visit' with Meridia. She had asked Meridia to find Eisa but to no avail. The damn woman is protected by another Daedric Prince called Nocturnal.

Running a hand through her hair, Avyanna stood up as Rosso followed, allowing the Nord to climb onto his back and ride off. They were half a day's journey from Whiterun and Avyanna was at a loss for words.

She was eager to be back and sleep on an _actual _bed and see her brother, but on the other hand, she had a burning desire to hunt down Eisa. Although her desire to find Eisa was winning, Avyanna wasn't stupid enough to go on a wild goose chase.

It was about mid-day when Whiterun's walls came into view. Rosso, sensing his rider's depression, slowed down into a gentle walk and received a pat on his neck in appreciation. This was why she only liked Rosso; he understood her and bites Vilkas.

As she handed Rosso over to the stable boy before walking into the city. The guards greeted her respectively and she acknowledged them, heading straight home and finding it empty.

_Rohan must be with Kiraya, _she thought, heading straight upstairs and peeling off her hunting gear and getting dressed into her usual white silk night gown. Exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks as she laid on her bed and welcomed the sleep.

* * *

Avyanna could hear voices outside of her bedroom door and groaned quietly to herself, sitting up just as the door opening slightly, revealing Rohan with Kiraya behind him.

"Hey you two," Avyanna forced herself to smile as they came in. "What are you two doing here?"

Rohan sat on the bed while Kiraya stood by the bed post. "Kira and I wanted to see if you were awake. Einarr said to come to Jorrvaskr for dinner."

Having a moment to think, Avyanna realised she couldn't be bothered making dinner and decided to take Einarr up on his offer. "Sure, just let me get dressed and we'll go."

Rohan nodded, getting up and leaving the room with Kiraya trailing after him, closing the door behind them. Instead of wearing her hunting gear again, Avyanna decided that the light green dress from her florist days would be good enough.

She grimaced at her hair, braiding the two strands and tying them back before joining her brother and Kiraya downstairs. Both were talking to themselves with grins on their faces and she frowned.

"What's gotten you two so worked up?" Avyanna asked as they left Sparkshire, heading straight for Jorrvaskr. Glancing up at the sky, it had darkened with the stars shining, proving she had slept all afternoon.

"A new guy showed up," Rohan answered with an amused grin. "His name is Erendriel—"

"He's a huge klutz!" Kiraya finished for him, the two of them bursting into giggles and Avyanna threw them both a disapproving look.

"Rohan, you know that's not nice." She reminded him as they opened the door and entered the mead hall. Immediately, her eyes found the new guy, a Bosmer.

He bore the typical Bosmer features one would find, wholly black eyes with short-cropped brown hair. His nose is what stood out the most to Avyanna, unusually big for his kind and the white war paint on his face was smudged.

"Avyanna, it's nice to see you return from your beauty sleep." Vilkas smirked from the table he sat at with Einarr and she rolled her eyes. She honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with Vilkas and the Nord was smart enough to realise that.

"Who's the new guy?" she asked, standing as Kiraya and Rohan sat at the table, Tilma bringing a plate each for them.

"Erendriel! Come and meet Avyanna." Einarr called and the Bosmer pulled himself away from Ria, walking over and offering a warm smile to her.

Erendriel offered his hand, his strong grip surprising Avyanna as she returned the gesture. "Erendriel of Rokistead."

"Avyanna of Solitude," she replied just as she noticed Einarr giving her a weird look. "When did you arrive?"

"Just after you left," Einarr answered and stood up. "Avyanna, could I take to you outside?"

She frowned and followed him, nodding at everyone else as they stepped outside. Thankfully, no one was around and Einarr began to sniff the air around Avyanna.

"What in Oblivion are you doing?" Avyanna snapped, not enjoying the invasion of her personal space as she stepped back, crossing her arms across her chest.

Einarr frowned. "Sorry, I thought I smelt…Lassarina on you." He apologised in a low voice and his eyes meeting hers. She got a weird sense of dejavu and a cold shiver ran down her spine. She swallowed and ignored it, it was probably just a coincidence.

"I'm not in the best of moods," she muttered, kicking the ground slightly. "Some junkie stole my pack on the way back."

A look of concern crossed Einarr's face. "Are you alright? Is that why you took longer to return?"

"Aye, so I would appreciate it if I was left alone." She murmured, holding back the tears that threatened to appear. Einarr sensed her distress and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Go into the Underforge, I'll have someone bring you some food." He told her gently, hating to see someone like Avyanna being reduced to tears. He had grown to respect the young Nord, finding himself impressed by her refusal to give up. Something must have happened to have affected her this badly.

Avyanna nodded, walking away and opening the Underforge, heading inside and sitting against the far wall. She hugged herself, the tears burning in her eyes, waiting to be released as the door opened and Farkas walked in, carrying a plate with bread, apple slices and some cheese.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said, sitting next to her and placing the plate in her lap. Avyanna just moved it to the other side and continued to hug herself. "I should've gone with you."

"There's nothing you can do now." She whispered quietly, feeling a stray tears disobey her and run down her cheek.

"What was in your pack?"

Avyanna shrugged, biting her bottom lip and trying to hold the tears back by a small thread. "Just some food…gold…and my…mother's song book." She choked out, the tears falling down as a sob escaped her chest.

It broke Farkas's heart to see his shield-sister crying and without thinking, brought her into his lap and pulled her into his chest. Avyanna cried into his chest plate, the tears falling down freely.

The entire time she was crying, letting out the entire bottled up feelings, Farkas didn't say a word. He just sat there; rubbing her back and allowing the chance of rust to appear on his armour. Farkas didn't care; Avyanna had always been there for him. It was time he repaid that debt and if it meant having to comfort her, then so be it.

After what felt like an hour, the sobs were reduced into sniffles and Avyanna pulled back, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she apologised, wiping her cheek and eyes, ignoring the fact that she was on Farkas's lap. "Oh Divine, I can't believe I did that.

"Don't be, it's better than holding them all in and carrying your feelings on your shoulders." Farkas told her in a gentle tone, his eyes softening and she climbed out of his lap, both surprised to find the emptiness that followed as the contact was broken. Of course, neither of them would say this out loud. "Besides, I'm used to it."

"Really? Who cried on your shoulder?"

He shifted a bit. "Lassarina. She was really timid when she first arrived here and a bit of a cry-baby. I was her first friend, so I ended up having to console her whenever Ria wasn't around."

"Oh, but now your armour is going to rust." Avyanna sighed, mentally kicking herself, but Farkas just shrugged it off.

"I'd rather suffer rust than knowing you were going to break any minute."

Farkas failed to miss the blush that crept on her cheeks.

* * *

Avyanna's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Erendriel…how can you GET HURT AGAIN?!" she shouted and the Bosmer flinched slightly at the angry tone. This was the sixteenth time this week the newest Companion had turned up on Avyanna's doorstep or grabbed her at Jorrvaskr with a new injury.

This time it was a broken nose from accidentally hitting himself as he threw an axe, or so he said. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to…bother you so much." He apologised and Avyanna sighed, rubbing the bridge between her eyes as her hands glowed and she gently placed them on Erendriel's nose.

"Stay perfectly still," she murmured, putting his nose in the right position and allowing the bones to fix themselves. The door opened and Rohan ran into the house, looking around for something. "What are you looking for, Han?"

"Vilkas's book; he let me borrow." He answered, heading to the book shelf and taking a look. Avyanna frowned, thinking back to where she saw the brown book.

"It should be on your bed, underneath your pillow." Avyanna told him and he looked up from the bookshelf in surprise.

"How do you know that I keep it under my pillow?" Rohan asked, his eyes suspicious and Avyanna just tapped her nose with her free hand. He grumbled, heading upstairs as Avyanna focussed her attention back onto Erendriel.

"Avyanna, you're close with Farkas right?" the Bosmer asked her hesitantly and she nodded. "Have…have I done something to upset him?"

Avyanna gave him a weird look as she withdrew her hands. "Not that I know of, why are you asking?"

Erendriel scratched his head. "I _feel _like I have. The man keeps glaring at me every time I see him."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take to him later," Avyanna reassured him, grabbing a small goblet and pouring some health potion in there, handing it to the Bosmer as Rohan came downstairs.

As he walked past, something fell out of the book and Avyanna bent down to grab it but paused, her eyes widened. It was a strand of braided auburn hair, strikingly familiar as another cold feeling ran down her spine.

"Can't lose that," Rohan grabbed it and placed it back within the book. "Vilkas would kill me if I lost it, Kiraya told me it was a strand of Lassarina's hair."

"Oh," was all she was able to say as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Rohan and Erendriel exchanged a look, seeing the hard look in her eyes before she blinked. "Try and not get injured." She told Erendriel in a firm voice, crossing her arms over her chest and he nodded.

"Thank you again, Avyanna." He smiled, leaving the house and Rohan gave his sister a weird look.

"Anna, are you okay?" he asked her and she just ruffled his hair.

"Aye, I'm fine. I'll see you at Jorrvaskr." She told him, going up stairs and changing out of her night gown, deciding to wear some tight black trousers with a white linen shirt that was tied around her body by a brown leather vest, similar to Aela's armour.

_So that's why her eyes looked so familiar. It was Lassarina who stole from me. She has the same color eyes as Einarr and Kiraya. Not to mention no junkie reveals their real name if they steal from others, _Avyanna sighed, staring out her window. She couldn't tell Einarr or the others that she had ran into Lassarina. For one, it would bring up false hope in finding her since Avyanna didn't have a clue where she had run off to. And she couldn't say it was his sister that had stolen something precious of hers, considering how angry Farkas had been when he was told. _Dibella, forgive me for the silence I will take._

Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head, Avyanna left Sparkshire and went to Jorrvaskr, finding Torvar and Njada teasing Erendriel. She had to admit, she was impressed by how he could shrug of their insults and jokes. If it had been her the drunk and the Nord would've been dead a _long _time ago.

"You should start charging him, Avyanna," Torvar slurred, noticing her presence in the mead hall as she stood near a wooden post. "You'd be rich with the amount of bruises this milk-drinker gets."

"Go suck on some honey mead and leave the poor guy alone." Avyanna told him sternly, finding Erendriel shooting her a grateful smile. A few of the Companions laughed at Torvar, who shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink his mead.

"For a Bosmer, he's not very accurate," Farkas snorted, standing near the bar with Vilkas. "The guy missed Vilkas completely when he was tested. My brother was standing right in front of him, but the fool ended up hitting the dummy several feet _behind _him."

Avyanna crossed her arms over her chest, giving Farkas a hard look. "Farkas, leave the guy alone."

"It's okay, Anna." Erendriel reassured her, but that seemed to be the worst word he could've used. Farkas's eyes burned into the Bosmer with anger and he took an intimidating step forward.

"Don't call her that." He growled and Einarr held his shoulder as Avyanna shook her head, walking out to the back. Whatever Farkas's problem was, it was beginning to annoy her.

A few moments later, Farkas walked out, looking a little ashamed, but not regretting what he said. Avyanna looked at him, her arms crossed over her chest with a disapproving look in her eyes.

"What is your problem, Farkas?" Avyanna asked him.

"He's spending more time with you than he should." He replied bluntly and Avyanna rolled her eyes.

"Farkas, the guy spends more time under my healing hands."

Farkas took a step forward, his eyes pouring into hers with determination and another strong emotion she couldn't identify. "You're _my _shield-sister, not his. I don't want you hanging out with him more than necessary."

Avyanna was surprised, blinking a few times before chuckled, shaking her head at him. "I'm not going anywhere, I prefer the company of the shield-brother standing right in front of me. So ease up on the poor guy, alright?" She poked his chest to make her point and he grinned.

"Whatever you say, Anna."

* * *

**Nikki and I agreed that jealous Farkas is just adorable! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erendriel as Lady of Dov owns that nice Bosmer, Einarr, Kiraya, Fang, Lassarina and Randulf belong to Mirage159.**

**I own Avyanna, Rohan and Rosso though :P**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Anna, Farkas is here!" Rohan called from the other side of her bedroom door just as it opened. Avyanna sat up, rubbing her tired eyes as Farkas presented her with a piece of paper.

"Farkas, how many times have I told you not to barge into my house?" she grumbled, a little annoyed that she was woken up. "Let me guess, a job?"

"Not just any, something I thought maybe Rohan would be able to accompany us with." He informed her, handing her the paper and she read it. It seemed safe enough, just to clear out a den of wolves near Helgen.

Rohan, overhearing what the two of them were discussing, brightened as he stood next to Farkas. "Please? Can I go with you?" he begged and Avyanna gave him a tired look.

"Rohan…" she yawned and he jumped onto her bed, looking at her with adorable eyes, making her bite the inside of her cheeks.

"What's the worst that's going to happen?" Farkas asked, crossing his arms over his chest and Avyanna gave him a look.

"I can think of at least ten," she told him dryly. "None of them make me happy."

Rohan pouted slightly. "But you promised." He grumbled and she silently cursed herself. Rohan mentioned he wanted to join Farkas and Avyanna on a job and she made the foolish decision to agree. Now she had to pay the price.

"Anna, he'll be fine. Between the two of us he won't get even get a scratch on him." Farkas added and she sighed, giving up and the two Nords cheered in victory.

"Now both of you out!" she shooed them away, allowing herself sometime to think before getting out of bed and getting dressed into her hunting gear. Just as she braided the two strands of hair, Farkas was calling for her downstairs.

"Calm down, I'm here," she grumbled, walking downstairs and making sure Dawnbreaker was strapped to her hip. "Do you have the bags?"

Rohan held up the brown pack, filled with food, two water skins and some potions. She grabbed it off of him and placed it over her shoulder.

"Alright, you know the drill," she reminded him and he nodded. "Do you have your knife?"

Rohan held it up and she nodded in approval and he strapped it back to his belt. When they were ready, the three of them left Sparkshire and headed down to the stables. As always, Rosso was happy to see Avyanna and nuzzled her shoulder as she fed him an apple.

"Climb up the front," she instructed Rohan and helped him onto Rosso, swinging up behind him and grabbing the reins. "Grab onto the saddle and hold on."

Rohan complied as Avyanna pulled out of the stables, finding Farkas waiting on his own hired horse. He grinned in greeting to the scarlet haired siblings.

"How does it feel to ride a horse?" he asked Rohan who was beaming with excitement.

"Way better than walking." He answered and Avyanna smiled, kissing the back of his head before taking off. Farkas followed behind as they headed towards Helgen.

During the entire trip, Rohan held on but also observed his surroundings. It was different riding a horse, but an experience he fully enjoyed at the moment.

Avyanna was surprised when Rohan leaned back, closet towards her warmth and she smiled to herself, looking ahead. "Hold onto the reins." She whispered in his ear, moving her hands further apart so he could fit his in the middle.

Rohan complied and grinned, his eyes twinkling with happiness as Farkas appeared beside them. While Farkas enjoyed going on jobs with Avyanna alone, having her younger brother accompany them just felt…_right_ somehow. He didn't know how to describe the feeling.

They camped out just outside of Riverwood that night and rode towards Helgen the next morning. As they rode past Helgen, Avyanna paused for a second and took in the sight. She couldn't see much because they had locked the gates, but she could smell the burnt pieces of wood, see the tops of destroyed buildings, and still see smoke coming from inside.

"It's hard to imagine a dragon attacking this place," Avyanna murmured, both Rohan and Farkas hearing her. "It makes you wonder if this place was attacked, would Whiterun or Riverwood be next?"

Farkas snorted. "I don't think any dragon would be dumb enough to attack Whiterun. Not when we have Einarr."

She nodded, taking one last look before riding onwards. As the three of them rode off towards the cave where the den of wolves were, Avyanna failed to see the bandit standing at the gates of Helgen, watching them disappear.

* * *

Avyanna was healing the bite on her arm as Rohan wore a stubborn look on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. "How could you be so stupid? I _told _you to stay hidden!"

"I wanted to help!" Rohan protested. "Nothing bad happened."

"You were almost eaten!"

"I had my knife on me!"

Avyanna growled in frustration, taking her hand away as the bite was gone. "You disobeyed me, when we get home you are grounded for two weeks."

Rohan's eyes widened in shock. "What?! No!"

"Do you want to make it three?" she challenged, knowing full well he wouldn't want that. Rohan's fists were clenched at his side as Farkas tried to break up the siblings when Avyanna flashed him a warning look. It's safe to say the Nord had enough brains to know not to be caught in _that _crossfire.

"Stop telling me what to do. I'm not a little kid anymore!" Rohan shouted at her and Avyanna narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're eleven, that still makes you a kid," she told him firmly. "Besides, a little kid wouldn't _disobey his sister_ and _almost get killed_."

Rohan glared at her, anger set in his eyes. "You're not mother! You'll never be mother!"

Avyanna's chest tightened at those words as her eyes turned cold. "Aye, I'm not but I'm the only thing standing between you and the orphanage."

Tears filled Rohan's eyes. "I hate you! I wish you weren't my sister! I'd rather be at the orphanage than with you!" he shouted at her, turning on his heel and running towards the direction of where the horses were, further away.

Avyanna's eyes widened in shock, the words ringing in her ears, over and over again. _I wish you weren't my sister! I'd rather be at the orphanage than with you!_

A small tear fell down her cheek and Farkas pulled her into his arms, the only thing he could offer in this circumstance. Sure, he and Vilkas often fought as kids, but they always made up, knowing that they weer all the other had. He could only imagine the pain and the hurt Avyanna was feeling.

"He didn't mean it." Farkas murmured rubbing her back in reassurance as Avyanna pulled out of his arms, wiping away the tears.

"I was out of line," she muttered, taking a deep breath and calming herself down. "I shouldn't have said anything about the orphanage."

"Nay, it's true though and he needs to know that."

Avyanna gave him a small, bitter smile. "Promise me something? If I ever die I want you and the Companions to take care of Rohan."

A dark look crossed his face as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "That won't ever happen."

"Just promise me."

"Aye, I promise."

Avyanna let out a tired sigh. "I need to go apologise." She said quietly, the two of them walking back to where the horses were in silence. As Farkas's horse came into view, both of them were shocked to find Rosso was missing.

Avyanna's eyes widened, her hand covering her mouth as fear crept into her body, her stomach twisting into a knot. "No…he wouldn't have…" she whispered in shock. "No, no, no, no! How could I lose him?"

Farkas grabbed Avyanna's shoulders, forcing her to look at him and see the determination in his eyes. "We'll find him, don't worry. He wouldn't have gotten far."

She nodded, hope rising in her chest as they split up; Farkas on the horse and Avyanna on foot. Both of them were calling out Rohan's name and trying to find any sign of him.

_Talos, I beg you to watch over him. Don't let any harm come to him, _Avyanna prayed silently, still finding no sign of her younger brother when the sounds of a horse was coming towards her.

Avyanna expected to see Farkas, but was surprised to find it was Rosso riding towards her with urgency. "Rosso? If you're here then where's…" she broke off, finding a ripped fabric in the cream horse's mouth. She grabbed it and inspect it, recognising that type of fur armour fabric anywhere. A sense of dread hit her like a ton of bricks, fear washing over her by ten times.

Without a moment to wait, Avyanna jumped onto Rosso and he shot off like there was no tomorrow. As Rosso ran through the trees, her eyes found Farkas's body in the distance and she stopped the horse.

"Farkas! Bandits took him!" she shouted and he turned around just as she rode off again. Burning anger ran through her veins, her mind clouded by the fury that belonged to a dragon.

As Helgen came into view, Avyanna's mind was no longer hers, but that of a woman in a murderous rage. Seeing the gates were now open, she jumped off of Rosso and stormed into Helgen, finding a few bandits and killing them quickly.

"WHERE ARE YOU BANDIT?" Avyanna shouted, climbing over a pile of rubble and finding Rohan strapped to a scorched wooden pole, tied up with a terrified look on his face. Ten bandits were around him, drinking around the fire as a blonde Breton stood closer to her brother.

All of them saw Avyanna and the Breton smirked. "You must be the mother, coming to save your son?"

"Let him go!" she snarled in fury, the fire burning a thousand times in her eyes, Dawnbreaker growing hotter with her emotions.

"Sure, if you give me that sword," he bargained, still keeping that arrogant smirk on his face. "I quite like it and I _know _you like your son breathing still."

Avyanna's eyes were deadly as she smirked. "You want my sword, have it!" she shouted, throwing it straight into the Breton's chest. His eyes widened in surprise, the blood trickling down his mouth as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Kill her!" one of the others shouted and Avyanna charged towards them, grabbing her other knives and cutting each of them apart. Her rage fuelled her skills, each bandit falling to her hands. With each one dead, her smile increased.

As she got closer to Rohan, Avyanna grabbed Dawnbreaker and pulled it out of the dead Breton, using it to cut the bandit in front of her and chop off his arms before swinging Dawnbreaker around and cutting is throat.

When each one was dead at her feet, Avyanna's breathing was coming out in small breaths, through her nose. She was closing her eyes when Rohan screamed at her.

Opening her eyes, she looked to her right in time to see a bandit pointing an arrow straight towards her. As if time has slowed down, the arrow was released and Farkas had jumped in front of her. The steel arrow went through his chest, piercing his lung, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"FARKAS!" Avyanna shouted, her voice echoing off. Avyanna quickly grabbed her knife and threw it at the bandit before falling onto her knees, grabbing Farkas close to her as he coughed out blood.

The red liquid was running down his lips and he gave her a bloody smile. "Arrived…just in…time." His coughs cut him off and the rage disappeared from her body at once, shame, guilt, fear replacing it.

"Just sit tight, I'll heal you." She said quickly, reaching over to grab the arrow's body but Farkas stopped her, wrapping his hand into hers.

"Anna," he breathed out, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Avyanna shook her head, tears filling her eyes and a lump forming into her throat. "Don't," she choked out. "Don't you dare."

He gave her a small smile, cupping her face. "You and I both know…you can't heal…this," he let out a shuddered breath before focusing on her more. "I want you…to always smile for me."

"No! You can't die! Not because of my mistake," Avyanna protested, burying her face in his hand. "You can't leave me."

Farkas just smiled tiredly, his breathing becoming slower and her breath was caught in her throat. Instinct over took her, her hands glowing at his chest as she desperately tried to heal him.

"Please, _please_ don't give up. You're going to make it and we'll all go back home." She whispered. To her horror, the wound wasn't closing itself. Her healing wasn't working…

….She couldn't save him.

"No!" she shouted, burying her face in his chest, her tears falling freely, her body shaking. _Meridia please save him! You can't let him die!_

"Meridia please! Please save him!" Avyanna shouted to the sky, looking up with anger. "Meridia! Daedric Prince of Life! Lady of Infinite Energies! I demand you fucking heal him! Get down here dammit!"

Blood was seeping out of Farkas's armour, his skin starting to pale as he coughed. "What…are you…doing?"

"Saving your life," she hissed, tears falling onto his amour. "I won't let you die."

"_Why do you care for the mortal man?_" Meridia asked, a ball of light appearing in front of her, hovering over Farkas's body.

"He's my shield-brother! He can't die because of my mistake!" she shouted at her and Meridia clucked her tongue.

"_If you wish for me to save him, the truth is required._"

Avyanna realised what she meant. As she looked down at Farkas's face, his eyes starting to close, his breathing coming to a slowed pace, she saw the answer plain and simple.

She loved him.

He was more than just a shield-sibling to her, he was her best friend. Ever since he had saved her from Mikael, Farkas was always there for her. Whether it was to cheer her up or drive her crazy, his place was at her side. She knew how much he meant to her, he was her breath of air; her way of living.

"I love him," she whispered so quietly that only Meridia heard. "Please," she looked at Meridia, tears falling down her face. "_Save him_."

"_As you wish; my champion. Place your hands over his heart and pour your feelings into saving his life._" Meridia whispered, kissing her forehead as mountains of energy flowed within her body.

Avyanna did as instructed; closing her eyes and her mind went through every moment with Farkas. From the time he accompanied her to save her brother, to curing himself. Barging into her house, exclaiming at the top of his lungs of a job they could do together.

Fire began to burn as she opened her eyes, opening her eyes and finding fire growing out of her forearms and spreading across Farkas's chest. The flames licked his wounds, burning the arrow in the process.

She stared at him, her chest tightening as she recalled every waking moment with him. When he and Vilkas came to her bleeding, the times he talked about Lassarina, ruffling Rohan's hair.

The soft touches, the warm smiles, his voice. Everything about him sent her heart fluttering, warm feelings in her chest.

Farkas's eyes fluttered open, finding the flames and Avyanna healing him. His eyes widened in shock, no longer the burning pain filling his body. "Anna…"

Her eyes snapped to his, the fire burning within them as well an overflowing amount of emotions. Like a leather band, the power hit her back and she gasped suddenly, feeling the fire burning in her throat as the final cut closed itself.

Avyanna fell to the ground without another word.

* * *

Her entire body felt sore, her muscles tense and her chest felt like someone was sitting on it. Slowly opening her eyes, Avyanna's first thought was that she was dead. Upon realising the roof was strikingly familiar; she turned her head slightly and found a sleeping Farkas in a chair.

_How…what happened? _She tried to sit up, but gasped at the sudden pain, waking Farkas up and alerting him.

His eyes swept over and found Avyanna awake, relief flooding his face. "You're awake," he whispered in relief, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I thought I had lost you."

"Those are my words," she frowned, slowly sitting up with Farkas's help and she noticed bandages wrapped around her chest. "What in Oblivion happened?"

"According to Danica, your body couldn't handle the sudden power and tried to retract itself back into your heart," he answered in a tight voice, his eyes boring into her as his face hardened. "You shouldn't have pulled a stupid stunt like that."

Avyanna narrowed her eyes. "If I hadn't, you would be on your way to Sovngarde."

Neither of them said anything, allowing the silence to fill the room. Avyanna didn't regret what she had done; she would do it again in a heartbeat.

"If you hadn't been a cabbage head—" Avyanna yawned suddenly, cutting her off and Farkas gave her a strange look.

"Cabbage head? Are you making your own words up now?" he asked bluntly and she glared.

"I meant to say idiot but you know what? Cabbage head suits you perfectly." She said dryly and before they knew it, a smile cracked on both of their lips and Avyanna yawned again, suddenly tired.

"You need to rest and regain your strength." Farkas told her gently, helping her to lay down and placing the fur over her body.

Avyanna grabbed his hand, a sudden fearful look in her eyes. "Stay with me." she whispered and he lightly kissed her forehead, the action shocking her as a small blush crept onto her cheek.

"Always."

* * *

**Awww how sweet :) I actually cried at this moment, not gonna lie...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Kiraya, Fang or Randulf as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**One Month Later…**

As the Companions walked into Solitude, a bright smile covered both Avyanna and Rohan's faces. It felt good to be back, even if it were to be a short visit.

"Anna, can we go see Aunt Elisif?" Rohan begged, grabbing his sister's arm and she laughed at his excitement.

"As soon as everyone is settled in." she told him, looking over and finding Einarr. He nodded in approval and she smiled, ruffling her younger brother's hair.

"You might as well inform Jarl Elisif's steward that we've arrived." Einarr called from the back and she nodded, more than happy to tell Falk that the Companions were here.

As the Winking Skeever was filled with the Companions, booking rooms here and there, Corpulus Vinius was surprised to see Avyanna and her brother here.

"Little Annie! It's good to see you again," the Imperial male exclaimed, coming out from behind the bar and holding out his arms. "Come and give an old friend a hug."

Avyanna smiled and hugged the elder man, finding herself missing this. "It's great to see you again, Corpulus. How are Sorex and Minette?" she asked, pulling back and he shrugged his shoulders.

"That son of mine needs a woman to get him to settle down," he grumbled and then looked at Avyanna. "Would you be interested? I know Sorex is quite fond of you."

"No thank you." Avyanna said politely, mentally throwing up at the idea. Sorex was nothing but a pain in the ass that spread rumours for the fun of it. She never had like the man, even when growing up as children.

"Ah well, you cannot blame an old man for trying," he smiled warmly, patting Avyanna's shoulder. "So I take it you folks will be staying here for a while."

"If it's not too much trouble." Einarr said and Corpulus threw his head back laughing.

"Of course not! It's good for business, having the Companions staying in _my _inn." Corpulus waved it off and went back behind the bar as Rohan grabbed Avyanna's arm.

"Come on Anna!" he complained and she laughed, following him as the two of them left the Winking Skeever and headed towards the Blue Palace. Along the way, citizens waved at them, greeting them back and they did the same.

The guards greeted them warmly as they headed up the stairs, as soon as Elisif was in view, Rohan shot off towards her. "Aunt Elisif!" he cried out happily, running and practically jumping into her arms.

"Rohan, it's good to see you," she smiled, pulling him to her lap and inspecting him. "My, how you've grown."

Falk nodded in respect at Avyanna and Elisif looked away from Rohan, her eyes widening in shock as she took in the scarlet haired Nord's appearance.

"Avyanna?" Elisif breathed, standing up and placing Rohan onto the ground as Avyanna forward, allowing the jarl to gain a better view of her.

"Aye, it's good to see you are well." Avyanna smiled and Elisif pulled her into a tight hug, receiving one back.

"I have been worried for the both of you," Elisif whispered, pulling back slightly and placing a strand of Avyanna's hair behind her ear. "But I see you have been in capable hands."

Avyanna smiled. "I've missed you so much." She whispered, choking out the last words and Elisif smiled before turning to Falk.

"I am unavailable at the moment." She told him and he looked the other way, signalling that he understood what her intentions were as Elisif gently took the two siblings away, entering the royal gardens.

_It feels like a life time has passed since I was here last, _Avyanna thought, taking in the familiar sights and smiling warmly to herself. Elisif sat down with Avyanna on the marble bench as Rohan explored the garden.

"How have you been?" Elisif asked and Avyanna shrugged her shoulders. That's when Elisif noticed the bandages wrapped tightly around Avyanna's chest, underneath her hunting gear. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Avyanna sighed, running a hand through her hair. "A lot of things, where to begin?" she laughed at herself and gazed at the ground. "I'm a Companion now…and a champion to a Daedric Prince."

Elisif's eyes widened in shock and worry. "Which one?"

"Meridia."

Elisif looked visibly relieved, placing a hand over her heart. "Thank the Divines; you had me worried for a moment. Meridia is known to look over her champions," a small, knowing smile crept onto her face. "Have any men stolen your heart yet?"

The blush on her face gave Avyanna away and Elisif chuckled lightly. "A fellow Companion."

"Well? Tell me everything about him." Elisif smiled in encouragement as Avyanna kept her eye on Rohan.

"He's…everything," Avyanna sighed, allowing her mind to wander a bit. "He has the kindest heart I have ever met, he's fun to be around and Rohan adores him…He drives me nuts at times, barging into my house, dragging me everywhere. But in the end," Avyanna looked at Elisif, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "It's worth it to be standing next to him, fighting beside him."

Elisif saw the love the young woman held for this man and covered her hand over Avyanna's, squeezing it lightly. "Then follow your heart. If you believe this man is the one you are meant to be with, don't let him get away," she told her gently, her eyes warm. "Your father never gave up, pursing your mother and look at the result of their love; three beautiful children. A daughter with the courage of a sabre cat and the voice of an angel and a son with a heart of gold and the curiosity of a cat."

"How did you know Uncle Torygg was the one for you?" Avyanna asked her, curious to know and a small chuckled came from the jarl.

"Not until _after _we were married, it was an arranged marriage mind you. Torygg's father wanted the same as mine, to have a political alliance. Oh, by the Eight, I was against it!" she smiled to herself. "I assumed Torygg was nothing more than a stuck up prince, but when I first laid my eyes on him," Elisif placed a hand over her heart. "I knew he was the one for me."

Avyanna felt a warm feeling spread through her chest, seeing the jarl smiling warmly as she remembered her love for Torygg. That's when she remembered something important. "Oh! Since the Companions are doing odd jobs inside and outside of the city, my Harbinger requests that his daughter and Rohan be here during the day. If that is alright with you, of course."

Elisif waved it off. "It is never a problem with me, Anna. I love having your brother around and from what your letters told me, I cannot wait to meet this Kiraya."

Avyanna smiled just as Farkas and Kiraya came into the garden and Elisif raised her eyebrows at him, sharing a knowing look at Avyanna who blushed a little.

"Farkas, what are you doing here?" Avyanna asked, standing up and Farkas bowed in respect to Elisif. "Elisif, this is my shield-brother Farkas. Farkas, this is my Aunt Elisif."

"It is an honour to meet you my jarl." Farkas said in respect and Elisif smiled.

"I trust you have been looking after my niece?" she asked him and he nodded. "Good, if anything should happen to her then you will have me to answer to. Am I understood?"

Farkas gulped, nodding at Elisif intimidating tone and Elisif smiled once more before spotting Kiraya who was chatting with Rohan. The two children walked over to the adults and Kiraya curtseyed politely.

"Aunt Elisif! This is my best friend Kiraya." Rohan introduced and Elisif smiled with a warm, motherly smile, obviously taking to the young girl, but Avyanna could see the surprise she had in her eyes over seeing a mixed race child like Kiraya.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard a lot about you from Rohan's letters. Are you keeping him out of trouble?" Elisif asked and Kiraya nodded, smiling brightly. "I've never seen a girl quite like you before."

"Aye, my papa is a Nord and he fell in love with my mama, a Khajiit," Kiraya explained, her tail tip and ears twitching nervously.

Elisif looked at the girl's ears an smirked. "I wish I had ears like that. They're more functional than these dull human ears. And Anna, how many times have I said I've wanted a tail?"

"Too many times to count," Avyanna replied, though she never remembered a time when Elisif said such a thing. She knew that the Jarl was just trying to reassure Kiraya since the young girl knew that not many people were comfortable when looking at her mixed race features.

"She can hear really well with them!" Rohan said excitedly, flicking one of Kiraya's ears and earning an affectionate punch to the arm.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Avyanna asked again and Farkas gestured his thumb over his shoulder.

"Einarr wants your help with some layout of the city, so he sent me to come and get you," Farkas ruffled Kiraya's hair affectionately. "And she wanted to see the palace."

Avyanna nodded and turned to both of the children. "Now remember what Einarr and I told you. You two stay here during the day with Elisif or with Falk. Since it's a huge event, you don't know how many people might kidnap you."

"What if we have Fang with us?" Kiraya piped up and Avyanna thought for a moment before nodding.

"If you have Fang then you may wander the city."

Both children beamed at the sound of that as Farkas touched her shoulder. "We better get going before Einarr bites my head off."

"Who's Fang?" Elisif asked curiously.

Avyanna laughed before turning to Elisif. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find out the same way I did. I'll see you later."

"Go on, have you fun keeping my city safe." Elisif shooed them away and Avyanna couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Avyanna, what would be the best way to make it to this bandit hideout?" Einarr asked, handing Avyanna the bounty.

Avyanna paused from her mead and scanned the paper, mentally thinking of the quickest and easiest routes with little detection. "It's a bit of a walk, but we could take the main road by the docks and then follow the beach down to the cave."

Einarr nodded. "Well, you know the area better than I do, so we'll do it your way."

Avyanna brightened at the sound of that, loving the feeling of being needed as Einarr turned and found Erendriel sitting with a few other Companions. "Erendriel," Einarr called out. "I have your route to the bandits' cave mapped out."

Erendriel got up from his seat and walked over as Avyanna had another sip of her mead, loving the spicy, fruity taste. "Take this marked path and it should lead you right to the bandits' hideout," Einarr told him, handing the Bosmer the map and the bounty.

"Am I going alone?" Erendriel asked curiously and Einarr chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're still not quite ready to take on a job like this by yourself. Avyanna and Torvar will go with you." He informed them both and Avyanna exchanged a look with Farkas.

After the incident with his near death, neither of them liked to be far apart; especially on different jobs. Everyone assumed that they were very close, but to tell you the truth? It made them both uncomfortable to be with anyone else but each other. Whether this was some kind of affect with the healing, neither of them could answer.

"You're sending that poor girl out there with a drunk and a klutz?" Farkas laughed from his chair, hiding his fear for his shield-sister. "It'll be a miracle if they come out of there alive."

"We can handle ourselves, Farkas," Avyanna said with a grin. "And Torvar is a pretty tough opponent when he isn't drunk."

"Well, you better pray to the Nine that he's sobered up by tomorrow morning," Vilkas informed her, nodding at Torvar. Avyanna grimaced, looking over and finding Torvar standing on a nearby table, singing along with the bard and several other patrons.

_Watch over me, Meridia, _Avyanna prayed silently, feeling a flicker of warmth on her mark. Ever since the Daedric Prince saved Farkas, Avyanna had come to respect the being.

As Einarr assigned Farkas and Ria together, handling some skooma dealers by the docks, and told Vilkas they were going to deal with a 'flying-pest', which was his code for a dragon, Avyanna began to hum a soft tune, wishing she was back in the royal gardens. Maybe she would drop by later…

The inn doors opened and Kiraya and Rohan ran in with Fang behind them. Both of their eyes were glimmering with excitement as Kiraya ran to her father and Rohan to his sister.

"Papa, you'll never believe who we just ran into!" Kiraya panted, exhausted from the obvious run.

Einarr grinned at his daughter. "Who did you run into?"

Before Kiraya could answer, a man in black armour stepped up behind the children, pulling down his cowl and hood. Einarr's eyebrows shot up as he recognized Brynjolf and Avyanna's mark began to burn in the presence of two servants of Daedric Princes.

Wincing quietly, Avyanna rose from her seat and quietly walked outside, not drawing attention to herself. The further she stepped away from Einarr and Brynjolf, the less the mark burned.

The doors opened behind her and Farkas stepped out, a worried look on his face. "Is it the mark?"

"Aye, having more than one just makes it burn," She nodded, rubbing her glove in hopes to sooth the burning feeling. Farkas just sighed, scratching the back of his head with a stumped look on his face. "Hey, be careful alright? I won't be around to heal your cabbage head ass."

"And you as well, give those bandits hell, little spitfire." Farkas replied, a soft look in his eye and she smiled at him.

* * *

As Rohan and Kiraya explored the garden, Avyanna recalled the beaten up Bosmer that came down with Einarr, Vilkas and Brynjolf. He had tried to get into Ria's bed until Brynjolf showed up and took him to a room. She had wondered what had happened to make the three of them leave, but knew it had to be something serious after seeing the rage in both Vilkas and Einarr's eyes. She was a bit worried though since both of them had been badly injured when they had gone to kill the dragon three days ago, Einarr suffering from a badly burned back and Vilkas from a burned arm and dislocated shoulder, so they shouldn't have been moving around much.

The garden was especially quiet, but Avyanna knew that there were guards nearby. Just four days ago, Vittoria Vici had been assasinated at her own wedding, sending the entire city of Solitude into chaos. The Imperial soldiers and General Tullius were all in full panic, trying to track down the Dark Brotherhood assassin that had commited the act and wondering if the city would be safe enough for the Emperor's visit in a few weeks.

Her thoughts suddenly strayed back to the thief Brynjolf. He had been wearing the same armor that Avyanna had seen on Lassarina a month ago. Meridia had told Avyanna that Lassarina was under the protection of Nocturnal, so if she and Brynjolf wore the same armor, that meant that Brynjolf served the same Daedric Prince as her. She had to remember to speak to Brynjolf about the Daedric Prince he served the next time she saw him.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Rohan asked, snapping her out of her thoughts and she just gave him a tired smile.

"Nothing, just thinking." She answered, humming a soft tune that perked both of their ears up.

"Could you sing that?" Kiraya begged and Avyanna smiled.

"_There's a place where you can go, where your heart is free. There's a rhythm that's right for your soul. Take a breath, find your courage and make the leap. Cause your feet always know where to go,"_ Avyanna sang, standing up and taking Kiraya's hands into her, allowing the young girl to twirl under her arms.

"_And you dance and you dance in an endless flow. In the grace of a perfect design…Stepping out of the dark and into the glow. The whole world will see when you shine,_" Avyanna smiled, handing Kiraya over to Rohan as the two of them circled around. "_You can shine…shine…"_

"_Suddenly sparkling bright, making a magical light. Sister's again by your side. Love will be your guide!"_ Avyanna sat back down onto the marble bench, watching the two children laughing and dancing with each other. "_And we dance and we dance in an endless flow. In the grace of a perfect design…Stepping out of the dark and into the glow. The whole world will see when we shine…We will shine…Shine…_"

* * *

**As always, slap that review button and drop me a comment :)**

**Thanks as always for Mirage159 (best beta-reader ever!) as she helped me with this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erendriel as Lady of Dov owns him and Mirage159 owns Einarr, Kiraya, Lassarina, Fang and Randulf.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Avyanna was bathing in the cool water, the lower half of her body submerged into the water while her top remained naked. The moonlight reflected the water, making it crystal clear._

_Little bits of purple mountain flowers floated along the water, some even passing by her back and caressing her body with their soft petals. As Avyanna ran a hand through her short hair, something brushed along her back._

_She knew what it was, or better yet, who it was instantly. The moment his fingers brushed against her back, her skin welcomed it. A soft kiss to her neck, growls from his chest as an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him._

"_I'm bathing," she laughed, turning slightly and slapping his chest lightly. "Can't you wait for me to finish?"_

_Farkas grinned, his eyes full of lust. "You can bathe with me after. Right now, I need you." He whispered, leaving a few soft kisses to her neck and her collarbone. Avyanna let out a small moan, her insides twisting and a heat settling between her legs._

_Farkas's hands cupped her ass, pulling her tighter against his chest, her nipples brushing lightly against his skin. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine, her hands cupping his face as she pressed her lips against his._

_Both kissed each other in such passion, as if the other one was their life support, the only way to breathe. Soon Farkas's lips found something else to kiss, lightly biting her shoulder as he moved them to the small island in the middle of the lake. _

_The soft grass tickled her back, cushioning her as Farkas grinned, the moonlight making his eyes glow a soft blue. Avyanna reached up, her fingers entwining into his hair as his lips played with her breasts, sucking on her nipples and lightly tracing circles with his tongue._

_A soft mew escaped her lips, Avyanna arching her back further into his reach to give him better access. Farkas pulled back slightly, his eyes piercing hers with a lustful gaze that made her body grow hotter by the minute._

"_Someone's eager," he said, his voice had a husky tone to it, making it seem sexier. "I want to take my time, unwrapping a gift that only the Divines could have made for me."_

_Avyanna began to protest, but that was cut off by her own gasp, Farkas's lips kissing the inside of her thighs and further down. As soon as his tongue touched her womanhood, Avyanna almost exploded with need. Farkas was taking his sweet ass time, his tongue ducking in and out, circling around and practically worshiping it._

_A primal growl came out of Avyanna, her patience starting to wear thin. "Farkas, please…" she begged, needing him and Farkas glanced up from between her thighs, a devious sparkle in his eye. He could see the irritation across her face as she panted heavily, feeling flustered._

"_Say it, I want you to beg for it." He breathed and she glared at him, her mind clouded with a lustful haze. All she wanted was sex; right now her pride could take a freakin' hike._

"_Make love to me." she breathed, her eyes piercing his with the familiar fire in them. _

"_Gladly," he murmured, standing up and gripped her hips as he pushed his manhood against her entrance. Her womanhood was practically begging for his stick, wanting it more than anything! "Are you ready for me?"_

_Unable to speak, she nodded as he pushed inside of her. Avyanna let out a shuddering breath, the sensation of Farkas inside of her was familiar and yet still alien to the young Nord. He stretched her, and she absolutely loved it! It was as if she was moulded into perfection for him and only him._

_Slowly, Farkas started out in a small pace, allowing Avyanna's body to adjust to the intrusion before picking up speed. Avyanna wrapped her legs around his back, wanting more and more of him as he continued to push and pull, in and out, in and out. _

"_Faster…more…" she gasped, Farkas complying until he was hammering into her. Avyanna's moans and screams were loud, the sensation hitting her wave after wave. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, digging in as he continued his assault._

_The desire for domination overpowered her as she stared at him. "Switch." She demanded and Farkas stopped, pulling out and laying on the ground next to her. Avyanna got up and slowly got into position, hanging over Farkas's harden erection and lowered herself onto him._

_Farkas gripped her hips, helping her to rise and lower herself onto him. Finally, she found a steady pace that they both enjoyed, the knot in her stomach tightening with each new pleasure. Avyanna could feel herself swimming closer and closer to that sweet abyss, a tingle running down her spine and by the look on Farkas's face, she knew he was close._

_Farkas grunted, holding down onto her as he came, Avyanna's high pitched, soundless moans filled the air as she joined him. Exhaustion hit both of them as Avyanna collapsed onto his chest, the high slowly descending from the sweet ecstasy._

"_Wake up, little spitfire." Farkas whispered to her as Avyanna felt herself being woken up._

* * *

Avyanna groaned, waking up as Rohan moved beside her on the sleeping mat. The movement of the other Companions getting ready to move reminded her they were still on the road.

"Wake up, Rohan," she yawned, getting up as her brother joined her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as she packed away her things. Avyanna heard Finverior swear and she rolled her eyes; she did not like Finverior.

The Bosmer was nothing but a dirty criminal who had tried on several occasions to get into her bed with her. Avyanna almost snorted right then and there, recalling one of his 'pick up' lines he used on her once.

"_You know, your body reminds me of a temple." Finverior purred, leaning against the bar as Avyanna sipped her mead._

_She gave him an unimpressed look. "Sorry, no services today."_

Her favourite by far was this one, just as they were on their way to Whiterun:

_Finverior began to walk next to Avyanna, smirking at her charmingly. "I know you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot and I want to make it up to you. How do you like your eggs?"_

_Avyanna, once again, was unimpressed. "Unfertilized." She told him bluntly as Farkas grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and further away from the Bosmer, sending the Wood Elf a glare._

Now, thankfully, they were just half a day's walk to Whiterun and she was thankful to escape him. Not only that, but the man was a horrible influence to Rohan and little Kiraya.

Vilkas had decided to walk next to Farkas, on the other side of him as Avyanna kept close. She noticed Vilkas shooting a glare to Finverior over his shoulder every once in a while and shared the same distaste for him. The Bosmer was giving them pointers on how to catch a criminal.

"Get me away from here." Avyanna muttered, rubbing her glove and feeling the burn of having Brynjolf and Einarr close by. Farkas and Vilkas muttered in agreement as Einarr caught wind of the Bosmer's 'lesson'.

"Kiraya!" Einarr shouted from the front of the group. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"Aye, Rohan, I told you the same thing." Avyanna added, thankful for Einarr's help as the two children jogged over to the three of them. Avyanna placed Rohan in between her and Farkas, just in front of them while Kiraya ran up to Vilkas.

No one was happy about Finverior's presence, especially knowing his criminal ways. Avyanna tried her best to keep her brother away from him, but it doesn't help that the young Nord was as curious as a cat.

Farkas, smiling warmly, pulled off Rohan's helmet and ruffled his hair affectionately. Avyanna smiled warmly at them, a small glimmer in her eye at the sight.

"Cut it out, you'll mess up my hair," Rohan complained, snatching the helmet off of Farkas and putting it back on, looking at his sister. "When will we visit Aunt Elisif again?"

Avyanna shrugged her shoulders. "As soon as I can find the time off, little warrior." She told him and Rohan's ears picked up the mention of his name from Vilkas.

"I wanted him to teach me how to shoot an arrow properly though," Rohan spoke up. "Kiraya won't help me, and Aela is too busy with her baby."

Kiraya stuck her tongue out at him. "That's because I don't want you to get better than me at archery."

"Can't your sister help you?" Farkas asked him and Rohan's eyes furrowed.

"Anna's not as good with a bow as Kiraya and Aela." He pouted and Avyanna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I heard that!" she warned him and he just threw her an innocent look while Farkas chuckled.

"Now Rohan, I'm sure your sister is better with a bow and arrow than you think she is," Farkas told him. "I know she's better than me. I don't have the patience to aim and shoot."

A small blush crept onto Avyanna's face as she looked away. She could feel Vilkas's eyes on her and knew they were thinking the same thing: How could Farkas not realise her feelings yet?

Another sudden thought struck Avyanna as she glanced behind her shoulder, Brynjolf walking with Finverior in case the Bosmer tried something. "Brynjolf, may I talk to you for a moment?" She asked him as Ria announced that Whiterun was in sight.

Brynjolf raised an eyebrow in questioning but nodded. "Aye lass, as soon as we enter the city."

Avyanna nodded and turned her attention toward Rohan who had run off towards the gates with Kiraya, both carrying the dead animals from their little hunting game on the way back. Of course, Kiraya dominated him and won but Rohan enjoyed the experience.

"What do you need to speak to him for?" Farkas asked, frowning and not liking the idea of Avyanna being alone with the thief.

"Is it any of your business?" Avyanna asked him and he scowled.

"When it concerns you, it's always my business." He snapped, looking ahead and she rolled her eyes. As the other Companions, and Finverior, walked into Whiterun, Brynjolf and Avyanna stood further away from the gates.

"Now what's so important, lass?" he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest and Avyanna sighed.

"I know you work for a Daedric Prince," she stated, it was common knowledge between them now. "Are you bound to not state who your master is?"

"Yes." He answered with a firm nod and Avyanna saw her loophole.

"Is it Nocturnal?"

Brynjolf smirked, impressed by the Nord's knowledge and skill with loopholes, nodding. "Aye, why do you ask?"

Avyanna answered by removing her glove and showing him her glowing mark. Brynjolf's eyes in surprise, a flash of apprehension in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"It's glowing because you're here," she answered, placing the glove back over her hand, knowing that would be his first question. "That's how I knew you had an allegiance with one but didn't know who. Thank you for answering my question." She told him, heading towards the gate.

"Lass!" he called and she turned around. "Why are you asking all of this? Are you planning something?"

A dark emotion passed her eyes, evident to the thief, but it was gone in a blink. "No, just needed the information."

* * *

"Erendriel got himself another injury." Rohan informed her and she groaned, stepping inside the mead hall.

"When did he get it?" she asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"During the trip back."

_He must've kept it hidden, that idiot, _she thought, shaking off her emotions from her discussion with Brynjolf and ignoring Farkas's stare from his table.

As she made her way over towards Erendriel, who was sporting a deep cut on his arm, Vilkas was running up with the look of a man on a mission.

Einarr looked away from Finverior and looked concern at the twin. "Vilkas, what is it?"

Vilkas didn't say anything as he handed Einarr a letter. Einarr's eyes grew wider as he skimmed the paper before he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Gods dammit!" he shouted, getting up from his seat with Brynjolf and walked over to Wuuthrad.

"What is it?" Brynjolf asked as Avyanna began healing, watching the scene with curious and concerned eyes.

"Get your things, Vilkas," Einarr growled, ignoring the red-haired thief completely. "We're leaving right away."

"Einarr, what's going on?" Farkas demanded, seeing the look on Einarr and his brother's faces.

Einarr's eyes gazed around the room, briefly looking at Avyanna before settling on Farkas. "She's in Windhelm, with Ulfric."

Avyanna's blood ran cold at the name, her eyes darkening as she flinched. Farkas's eyes widened as he rose from his seat. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nay, I need you to remain here with Athis and Aela and run things while I'm gone," Einarr answered with authority. "I'll only be taking Vilkas and Brynjolf."

"Hey, what about me?" Finverior demanded from his seat, standing up as well. "I want to go too."

"You've already done enough," Vilkas snarled with such ferocity that it made Avyanna flinch in fear. "We don't need you to come with us. I think the best thing for you to do is to just leave."

"I'm not leaving until that one has done what we agreed on," The Bosmer gestured his thumb at Einarr. "Besides, you still need me. You don't have any idea how to help her right now. I've seen and gone through what she's experiencing. I know how to help her."

Einarr, fed up with the pointless arguing just relented. "Just let him come. I'd like him close by if Lassarina's in really bad shape." He muttered as Vilkas ran downstairs, grabbing his things. Soon, all four men had left Jorrvaskr and the whole mead hall was silent before breaking back into its normal sound.

"Poor Farkas, I can only imagine what he's feeling." Ria sighed sadly and Avyanna nodded in agreement.

"I know, he's probably really worried for Vilkas." She said, healing Erendriel's arm.

"Not to mention Lassarina. Even if they aren't together anymore, he must still care about-" Ria stopped suddenly, as if realising who she was talking and covered her mouth in shock. "Oh gods, Anna.."

Avyanna's eyes widened at the revelation. "What did you just say?" she asked, making sure her ears were working properly.

"Avyanna it's not what you think..." Ria claimed in distress while Avyanna turned away from her, looking directly at Farkas.

Farkas looked at her, finding the betrayed look on his shield-sister's face and the shocked face of Ria's. Though he was confused as to what had just happened, he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him, dropping her hands away from healing Erendriel's arm. "Why didn't you say anything about Lassarina?"

He guessed someone must have told her about Lassarina's parentage. "We promised Einarr not to say anything about her being Ulfric's sister—"

The hurt turned into a burning rage, filled with betrayal. "She's Ulfric's sister? You had a relationship with the sister of the man who murdered my uncle in cold blood!"

Farkas's whole body went stiff as he realized she had just learned the secret he had been keeping to himself since the moment he met her. Unsure of what to do, he tried to reach out to her, but she stepped back, tears falling down her face as she looked at him with cold eyes. "Anna, I was mea—"

"Don't call me that!" she screamed at him, pushing past and running towards the doors of Jorrvaskr, betrayal hitting her heart with a thousand needles. "Rohan, we're leaving!"

Her brother had been watching everything with wide, shocked eyes. "But Anna-"

"Now, Rohan!"

Rohan knew better than to object when Avyanna was this angry. He quickly walked to her side, looking over his shoulder at Farkas once, before his sister took a firm hold of his arm and pulled him outside, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Wow, things aren't all peachy at the moment...**

**Thanks to Mirage159 for helping me with this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Einarr, Fang, Randulf, Lassarina and Kiraya as Mirage159 owns them. Erendriel whom belongs to Lady of Dov, and finally Finverior who belongs to BrunetteAuthorette99 **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Rohan was worried for his sister, seeing the tears falling down her face. It was strange seeing her cry, there weren't many times when she did. One was at Uncle Torygg's funeral; another was when Farkas was dying. Those had been serious moments in her life, so this had to be one as well.

"Anna, can I make dinner?" he asked quietly, ignoring the rough grip she had on his arm. She blinked, pulling her hand back and nodded. As they entered the house, Rohan took one look at his sister and somehow the roles had changed. "Go have a bath."

Avyanna nodded mutely, heading upstairs as Rohan recalled what his sister and Tilma taught him on cooking. He grabbed the pot and made some kind of stew sauce. As he watched the sauce thicken in the pot, he wondered what had happened that made his sister cry.

He glared at the floor in thought, recalling Avyanna shouting something about Ulfric's sister, but he didn't pay attention much. He had helped Kiraya follow her father before coming back and walking in on that scene.

Footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up, seeing Avyanna wearing her white, silk nightgown, her eyes red from the tears. She walked over; looking into the pot and a small smile crossed her face.

"Bread and sauce it is," she murmured grabbing two bowls and pouring the soup inside each as Rohan grabbed the bread. The two siblings ate in silence, dipping their pieces of bread into the sauce and eating it.

Rohan could tell his sister had a lot on her mind, the way her eyes flickered back and forth between the door and the floor. "Anna, are you okay?"

"No," she sighed, swallowing the bread and looking at him. "I want you to stay with Carlotta for the week. I'll be leaving in the morning."

Panic filled Rohan. "Don't run away! Please!" he begged, not wanting to let his sister out of his sight and she shook her head.

"I'm just hunting, I need some time away," She reassured him and he nodded, feeling slightly better but still hurt that she felt the need to leave. Avyanna saw the look on her brother's face and gave him and small smile. "Don't be sad, I'll be back. I always come back."

Rohan nodded, taking the empty bowls and quickly washing them before heading to his sister's room. He could hear the sniffles coming from her bed and walked in. "Anna, I can't sleep." He whispered and the sniffles stopped before Avyanna opened her arms.

Rohan crawled into them, allowing his sister to snuggle her face in his curls as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Carlotta looked concerned. "Are you sure? Usually he would be at Jorrvaskr."

"I know," Avyanna agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But right now things aren't…well with Einarr gone. I would rather him be here than there."

"Rohan is always welcomed here. After all you've done for Mila and I, it's the least we can do." She smiled at the Nord and allowed Rohan inside the house. That's when Carlotta's face hardened. "Will he be allowed in Jorrvaskr?"

Avyanna nodded. "Sure, to train, but not to stay the night. I can't punish my brother any more than I already am. It's not fair on him." She murmured, already feeling guilty for leaving for a week. Although Rohan said he was fine with it, she could tell he wanted nothing more than for her to stay.

Carlotta placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I appreciate that, Carlotta." Avyanna replied before turning away and heading to the stables. As soon as she was in view, Rosso kicked up a storm, galloping towards her as fast as he could. She smiled, stroking his nose before climbing up.

As soon as she was seated properly, Rosso took off down the road. She was grateful, the ache in her heart lessening a bit with each distance put between herself and Whiterun. Avyanna had one destination in mind; the hunting lodge.

It was the cabin she and her father would stay in every time they went hunting. It was situated between the road to Solitude and Whiterun and the only people who knew about it were Miranna, Dillon and herself. Avyanna had often thought about bringing Rohan here, showing him the place where their father had often escaped to.

She made camp once on the way; arriving to the cabin mid-day the next day. Upon seeing it, memories filled her mind and a few stray tears escaped her eyes.

Avyanna dismounted off of Rosso and walked over, seeing the cabin was still in mint condition. It was as if they never left…vines covering the wood walls as she found the key under a loose floor board.

The cold surface of the key made her smile slightly, recalling her father teaching her the place.

"_This is where the key stays," he told her, placing the key back into the floor board and stepping back. "That way, no bandit or thief can steal it."_

_Avyanna frowned. "Why not take the key with us?" she asked curiously, not seeing the logic behind putting a key in the floor._

"_Because this is our special place," Dillon informed her, ruffling her hair affectionately as they headed towards the horses. "Our family has always lived, breathed and fought for the earth. We respect it in our own ways. This place has been the Halliwell family's hideout, where we can come and be ourselves. Our unanswered questions reveal themselves here."_

"_I don't get it." She muttered, climbing onto the horse and Dillon laughed._

"_You will one day, my spitfire." _

Avyanna looked towards the willow tree out the front, almost sensing her father standing there with a smile on his face. Of course, this wasn't true as there was no one there but a hawk in the tree.

"I'm back," she whispered to herself, walking inside the house.

* * *

Since Kiraya was gone and Mila was helping her mother with their stall, Rohan was heading up to Jorrvaskr to train with Aela. It had been three days since Avyanna had gone. He wondered if she was alright, when she was coming back.

_She promised, _Rohan reminded himself, walking into the mead hall. Ria was sitting at a table, still feeling guilty for what she had done; although he still didn't know what had happened. Athis was comforting her as Aela walked upstairs, Randulf in her arms.

"Ah, Rohan, are you ready for training?" she asked him and he nodded, waving at little Randulf who just stared at his bright red hair. The two of them went out the back and found Farkas slashing at the dummy angrily. "Farkas, stop it. You're going to break the blasted thing."

Farkas growled at the Huntress before his eyes spotted Rohan beside her. Instantly, he left the dummy and looked at the young Nord with ashamed and hopeful eyes. "Is your sister back yet?"

Rohan shook his head. "No, she's still hunting," He answered and Farkas let out a small curse word, storming past them and heading back inside Jorrvaskr. As he slammed the door, Rohan looked at Aela. "Why is Farkas mad that Anna's gone? She said she'll be back soon."

Aela gave him a tired smile, shifting Randulf in her arms so he was comfortable. "It's guilt, little warrior. Avyanna found out some things regarding Farkas that he was keeping secret and well…she didn't take the news too well."

"But Anna loves Farkas." He frowned and Aela ruffled his hair with her free hand.

"Love can make people do stupid things. Now, how about you show me your skills? I hope you have been practicing with Kiraya gone." The Huntress smirked, seeing Rohan's competitive nature surface.

* * *

No matter how hard she had tried, Avyanna still couldn't shake off the feeling of betrayal. Not only was Lassarina Ulfric's sister, and that she had stolen from her, but knowing she and Farkas had a relationship still made her see red.

_He should've told me, _Avyanna thought angrily, bathing the spring behind the cabin. Rosso was nearby, keeping watch as she sat on the bank, hugging her knees close to her chest. Every time she thought of Farkas reaching out to her, calling her Anna…it just brought more tears and anger to her. _Did he even care about me? Was I just a friend to him?_

"_Why does my champion cry?_" Meridia's voice filled her mind as a small, white butterfly landed on her knee.

"You're a Daedric Prince, you should know." Avyanna snapped, not wanting Meridia's presence at the moment.

"_I may be powerful, but that does not mean I know everything. You mistake me for Azura,_" Meridia chuckled. "_Now, why does my mortal cry?_"

Avyanna looked at the butterfly. "Have you ever had your heart broken? Wait of course not," she snorted.

"_Do not be so quick to dismiss the idea. I too have been in love and had lost it._"

Avyanna looked at the butterfly in surprise. "What…what happened?" she asked quietly, staring at the small creature on her knee.

"_He was a Nord warrior. This was several hundred years ago for you mortals. At the time, my shrine was nothing but a mere momentum. It was a summer's day when he stumbled upon it,_" Avyanna could hear the smile in Meridia's voice. "_At first I was cautious with him, but he proved to be interesting. Often coming by and leaving red mountain flowers near my beacon. After a while, I spoke to him. He seemed surprised and hostile at first, but soon we shared a mutual trust. I was his lord and he, my first champion."_

"What did he look like? What was his name?" Avyanna asked curiously, like a child listening to a story their mother was telling them. In a way, Meridia had become a sort of mother figure, often talking and taking care of Avyanna. All the anger she held towards Meridia shattered when she saved Farkas.

"_His name was Aciano Fire-Heart, unusual name for a Nord. He had been raised by High Elves as his parents had abandoned him when he was nothing but a babe,_" she sighed happily at the memories. "_He had scarlet hair, like yours but with emerald eyes. I assumed he was nothing more than a brute when I saw him but he surprised me. He was the first Nord I have ever seen to take care and respect the earth._"

"How did he become your champion?"

"_I did not choose him, he chose me. In those times, those who were chosen by Daedric Lords were considered powerful and feared by many. When Solitude was attacked by bandits, he begged me to help him, even offering his soul to save the innocent lives. The passion in his eyes made me see how bright his heart shone, and I created Dawnbreaker __from the fires of his heart._" She answered, the butterfly's wings fluttering slightly.

Avyanna frowned. "How…how did he died?" she asked slowly, cautious to not piss off the Daedric Prince.

"_A necromancer by the name of Klaron killed him in cold blood. Klaron had tried to gain the attention of the Daedra and he got it, with his life as the price._" Meridia whispered, the pain in her voice evident to Avyanna who lightly stroked the butterfly's wings, trying to offer comfort.

"Did he love you back?"

"_Yes and his soul still wanders these very grounds as this was his home. Further into the mountains for the two of us to be alone._" Meridia answered and Avyanna looked over, seeing a blue figure standing near a tree, leaning and watching.

She narrowed her eyes, making out the figure and realizing that was Aciano, smiling at the two of them.

"_Do not let this hinder your feelings for him. I have seen the way your heart lights up with him. He is your other half; let the past stay past._" Meridia said before flying over towards Aciano. A small, white light created a figure of Meridia, her long, white hair running down her back as she took Acinao's into hers before the two of them disappeared.

Avyanna woke up that following morning with a million thoughts running through her mind. She had stayed the week and needed to return home, see her brother and finally deal with the mess that had presented itself.

As she placed the key under the floor board, Avyanna felt eyes on her and turned, finding Aciano again, leaning against the willow tree and watching her. Deciding to talk to him, Avyanna walked over and he smiled brightly.

"_It seems I am not the only member to receive Meridia's flames_." He stated with a smirk and Avyanna frowned before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait…you're my ancestor?" she asked slowly and he reached over, placing a hand on her heart and she could feel the fire lick underneath at his touch.

"_It is no secret that Meridia and our family have been together for over a hundred years. You are the fifth champion in our family and you carry the passion of those before you,_" he said, his voice filled with pride and warmth. "_You are never alone in this endeavour, our wisdom and knowledge shall forever be at your disposal should you need it, Avyanna Halliwell."_

Aciano disappeared into thin air, leaving Avyanna's eyes widened in shock as Rosso nudged the back of her head. A small smile crossed her face as she mounted the cream stallion.

Rosso was the quickest he had ever been in the past, Avyanna worked out that she was half a day's journey to Whiterun when she made camp that night. Looking into the fire, she thought back to her small hunting trip, realizing she had gotten more than she expected.

With a small sigh, she fell asleep on the sleeping mat.

* * *

It felt like a life time ago she had stepped into the gates of Whiterun. Avyanna, carrying the twelve dead hares attached to a piece of string, walked straight to Sparkshire without running into anyone.

Placing the hares onto the table, she looked around before sighing tiredly, having a quick bath before heading to Carlotta's stall. The Imperial woman greeted her warmly, noticing the change in Avyanna.

"How was your hunt?" she asked and Avyanna smiled.

"I needed it," she admitted, smiling at Mila who waved at her. "I caught more than I bargained for, so come around later and grab the meat."

Carlotta beamed. "I like the sound of that, Rohan is at Jorrvaskr." She informed her and Avyanna nodded before heading up. Entering the mead hall, Avyanna looked straight towards the back door, ignoring the silence and the stares she had received.

Out the back training, were Kiraya and Rohan, Aela and Einarr watching them from the table with Randulf in his mother's arms. At the sound of the door opening, all of them turned and Rohan beamed. He gently placed the bow and arrows onto the ground before running over, hugging her tightly.

"Please don't go away again," he whispered against her stomach. "Unless you take me with you."

Avyanna chuckled, ruffling his hair. "I will, a special place I've been meaning to take you to for a while now." She promised him and looked up as Einarr looked at her.

Einarr could see her gaze darken, having been informed by the Huntress what had occurred during his time in Windhelm. "How was your hunt?"

"Fine, Harbinger." Avyanna replied, no longer using his name and the friendly tone like she used to.

Einarr let out a tired sigh, looking at Avyanna as he chose his next words carefully. "I understand you're mad—"

"Nay, I'm not mad," Avyanna said in a deadpanned tone. "I'm _furious_, knowing my shield-brothers and sisters hid a secret so personal from me. You know how I feel about Ulfric Stormcloak and yet, you never thought to mention this to me?" Einarr opened his mouth to speak, but Avyanna cut him off. "I placed my trust in you and this is what I get? Thank you Harbinger, this is exactly the reality check I needed. Now if you don't mind, I will be at home."

Without waiting for him to reply, Avyanna turned and took Rohan with her; again, ignoring the stares she had received from the others. It felt good to get that off of her chest, but there was another matter that she didn't even want to touch.

But apparently, the Divines like to make her life miserable.

Sitting on her doorstep was none other than Farkas. Avyanna stopped in her tracks, Rohan looking at her for an answer on what was going to happen. Her heart was pounding in her ears at the sight of them, her chest aching and her stomach fluttering.

Hearing footsteps, Farkas looked up and Avyanna saw his blood shot eyes. Her healer mind automatically concluded that alcohol and crying were the causes of such red eyes and a small pang of guilt gnawed at the back of her mind.

"Avyanna," he breathed, standing up as Avyanna continued to stay frozen in her place. Relief was washed across Farkas's face and she saw he was fairly pale. "You're back; I thought you were gone forever."

"I wouldn't leave my brother," she replied dryly and mentally kicked herself for her next actions. "Get in, you look like shit and your brother will kill me."

Farkas didn't say anything, following her inside Sparkshire with Rohan close beside his sister. Upon entering the home, Farkas automatically sat on the couch as Rohan ran upstairs, sensing the two adults needed to talk.

"Anna…Avyanna," Farkas corrected himself, recalling how she reacted the last time he called her that. Avyanna flinched slightly from the alchemy table, her eyes staring at it as she fixed up a small health potion. "No words can express how sorry I am."

Avyanna grabbed the power into a small bowl and moved to the pot, putting it on and mixing the powder into the water. "I don't want your apology."

"What can I do? I am at my wits end here."

Avyanna looked at him with a cold stare. "Can you turn back time and stop my uncle from getting murdered?" Avyanna laughed bitterly. "Did you have fun making fun of me behind my back? Knowing you fucked Ulfric's sister and know how much I hate that man. I bet you all had fun with that little knowledge huh?"

Fury filled Farkas's face as he stood up angrily. "A sick game? Is that what you think it was?"

"Wasn't it?" she challenged him, taking a step forward. "Every time you looked at me, shared a joke, did you share those with _her?_" She spat out and Farkas took a step forward towards her.

"Einarr knew you would react like this, that's why we didn't tell you! Can you stop being stubborn for once and see reason?"

Avyanna scoffed. "_I'm _being stubborn? I've been betrayed by people I thought were my friends. What hurts the most is knowing you were never going to tell me! How could you do that to me?" small tears were falling down her face.

Farkas's face softened. "Because I didn't want my little spitfire to disappear."

"Don't call me that," Avyanna whispered, looking at him with pained eyes. "That name is an affectionate name my father gave me. Hearing you say it just turns it in the opposite feeling."

Farkas reached out, cupping her face with his hand, his eyes searching hers for an answer. The Nord was a puzzle to him and he could never find the right piece. "When I call you that, it's because you've earned it. To me, spitfire means someone who has a passionate heart, who's courageous and not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. Her presence lights up the entire room under her warm gaze, a sharp wit and humour. Aye, she's stubborn as hell and has shit bed side manners, but she makes it up by looking at me with hazel eyes." His eyes bored into hers, more tears falling down her face. "Like these jewels right here."

Avyanna's heart shattered right then and there, in deep confusion. She was still beyond furious with Farkas for lying, but she wanted nothing more to forgive him and hug him. To have things the way they were.

Avyanna stepped out of his reach and grabbed a bottle, filling up the health potion and handing it to him. "Drink that twice a day for the next three days."

"Anna…" Farkas frowned in confusion as she refused to meet his eyes.

"Please," her voice choked off. "Just go."

Farkas, nodding and respecting her wishes despite what his heart was telling him to do, grabbed the potion and walked out of the house, glancing over his shoulder before closing the door.

* * *

**I can proudly say I made my beta-reader tear up a bit...Mission accomplished! Yeah, turns out Avyanna isn't the first in her family to be Meridia's champion, how odd...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Kiraya, Lassarina or Randulf as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Two Months Later…**

She hadn't talked to the others much. Just very polite, keeping them at a distance. She was more at ease with the other Companions after learning that they knew nothing about Lassarina being Ulfric's sister. But Avyanna had reverted to calling Einarr his proper title, she was stiff with Aela and ignored Farkas altogether.

She was sitting alone, reading her book with a tankard of mead at her side as the door opened. Avyanna glanced up briefly, groaning slightly before looking back down. _I thought I saw the last of him…_

"Where's Einarr?" Finverior called, entering Jorrvaskr with a letter in his hand. "He needs to see this."

Farkas stood up and walked towards the door, looking at Avyanna who ignored him completely, more in depth to her book. He stuck his head out the door while Finverior made himself comfortable at a long table, sipping on a tankard of mead and taking a bite out of an apple.

Moments later, Einarr entered the mead hall and she could feel him spare a glance in her direction before focusing on Finverior. As she read, her ears picked on their conversation.

"Finverior, what are you doing here?" Einarr asked. "Is everything alright with my sister?"

"Everything is more than fine," Finverior answered, a grin in the sound of his voice as she glanced up, finding Einarr reading the letter the Bosmer was once holding. Farkas was staring at him, wanting to know what was in the letter as Einarr threw his head back, letting out a whoop of joy and grabbed Tilma.

The poor old woman was spun around in his arms, pulled away from her sweeping task and he gently placed her onto the ground.

Farkas began to smile. "What is it?"

The doors behind her opened, signalling the others coming into the mead hall. "Papa, what's going on?" Kiraya asked, stepping inside with Rohan and Aela behind her. "We heard you shout from outside."

"Read it aloud." Einarr instructed Aela, handing the Huntress the letter and she arched her eyebrow, taking the letter in one hand as she cradled Randulf in the other.

"'Do you think you and the other Companions could take a trip to Riften for a…._wedding?'_" Aela's eyes widened, reading the rest and looking up with a smile plastered onto her face, looking around the room. "'We've arranged to have the ceremony at the Temple of Mara in two weeks' time…' Lassarina and Vilkas are getting married!"

Kiraya let out a squeal of delight as Avyanna's heart fell. As much as she admired Vilkas and considered him a friend, she wasn't ready to meet the sister of the man who stole Torygg from her and was the lover of Farkas for half a year, yet.

"Everyone shine your boots and clean off your armour," Einarr announced. "Because we'll be leaving for Riften in a week!"

As everyone talked in small groups, Avyanna shook her head firmly at Rohan. "We won't be attending." She told him softly, loud enough for him to hear it and Rohan's face darkened with disappointment. She felt guilty, but knew it was the right thing to do, as he knew who Lassarina was.

"Is there a problem, Avyanna?" Einarr asked, walking over and Avyanna glanced up.

Her eyes flashed with the fire of Meridia but it was gone quickly and she shook her head. "No problem, Harbinger. I was just telling Rohan that we weren't going to be attending the wedding."

Arching an eyebrow, Einarr's gaze turned to her brother's. "Why not? I'm sure Vilkas would be glad to have you there."

"I'm not exactly comfortable with attending the wedding of Ulfric Stormcloak's sister."

"_Half-sister_. She's my sister as well, and I don't have any love in my heart for Ulfric Stormcloak. I know you bear hatred for him in your heart, Avyanna, but my sister has done you no wrong; and if you had met her _before _you learned she shares the same father as Ulfric, you would have liked her. I won't force you to come to the wedding, but I also won't tolerate any fighting when she returns to Jorrvaskr."

Avyanna ducked her head, refusing to meet his gaze. The words were on the tip of her tongue, ready to tell him why else she wasn't exactly fond of Lassarina, but against her better judgement, she held back. "I understand, Harbinger."

Einarr walked away, sighing heavily as Rohan looked at her with a pained gaze. He didn't like Ulfric either, having taken away his uncle, but he wasn't as close to the deceased High King as his sister was.

The day Torygg had died, Avyanna had changed. No longer was she the easy going Nord she used to be, she became serious and often cold. Rohan had thought he had lost that until she met Farkas and the Companions.

When she was with Farkas, Avyanna had begun to return to her old self and he was happy. Now that the two weren't on speaking terms, Rohan could see her slowly slipping back into her old habits.

"I don't want to wear a dress," Kiraya complained, snapping their attentions. "I want to wear armour like papa."

"Don't you want to look nice for the wedding?" Tilma asked her gently and Kiraya shook her head.

"I'll look just fine in my armour, right papa?"

"Aye, but I think you would look nice in a dress." Einarr told his daughter, smiling at her and Rohan tilted his head to the side, studying Kiraya.

"She would look nice, right Anna?" he asked his sister quietly and she offered him a small smile, signalling she agreed.

"Nu-uh! I'm a Companion, and we don't wear dresses." Kiraya wrinkled her nose at the idea.

Rohan chirped up from beside Avyanna. "But you're also a girl, and girls wear dresses."

Kiraya's temper flared up and without warning, Rohan's face was covered in baked potato from the plate Kiraya threw at him. It exploded all over his face, making him fall back as he attempted to wipe the melted butter and bits of steaming potato from his face.

"Kiraya!" Einarr growled, standing up and giving his daughter a glare. "Why did you do that?"

"He called me a girl," she mumbled, her head lowered as she looked down at the floor.

"But you _are _a girl," Rohan shouted, still trying to clean his face and Avyanna sighed; her brother was a glutton for punishment.

"Shut up, Rohan!" Kiraya shouted, stalking over to him, only to be thrown over her father's shoulder and dragged downstairs with Kiraya kicking and punching his back.

"Come here, Han," Avyanna sighed, kneeling down with a napkin in her hand as she began to wipe away bits and pieces of potato.

"Why did she do that? I was just pointing out the obvious!" Rohan huffed, allowing his sister to fuss over him like a mother hen.

Avyanna chuckled. "Maybe because girls like Kiraya don't appreciate being reminded of their gender. I understand what you were trying to do, but try it from a different angle next time."

"Okay, Anna." He mumbled as Einarr and Kiraya reappeared. Avyanna stood up, allowing Kiraya access to Rohan as the mixed race child hung her head in shame.

"Rohan, I'm sorry I threw the potato at your face," Kiraya mumbled.

Rohan, his eyes free of melted butter and potato, stared at her hard for a moment. "It's alright. I'm sorry too."

"What for?" Kiraya asked, clearly confused by Rohan's words.

Rohan answered it by taking some of the potato left on his face and dabbing it on Kiraya's nose. "For that."

Einarr laughed, Kiraya giggled as she tackled Rohan to the ground and the two of them started wrestling, Kiraya winning with her quick reflexes. Avyanna stood back, watching with slight amusement.

"Come on, Kiraya, pin him down!" Ria shouted, the other Companions joining in.

"Grab her tail, Rohan!" Farkas suggested and looked at Avyanna. The two of them exchanged a look before Avyanna turned away and stood beside Einarr, the two of them watching the scene.

A small smile crossed her face. "You know she likes Rohan, right?"

Einarr's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her. "What?"

Avyanna chuckled at his reaction and shook her head. "It's perfectly normal for a girl her age to start liking boys. You had to have known it would happen one day."

"I had hoped it wouldn't arrive until I was long dead," he grumbled. "My death is the only thing that can keep me from strangling the life out of the man who tries to win my daughter's heart."

Avyanna thought of her own father, how he said a similar thing when she had a crush on Sorex before she realized how much of an idiot he was. The thought brought a feeling of sadness in her heart even if it were only a brief moment.

"You're a good father, Einarr." She sighed heavily, turning to him and trying to not regret the next words. "I know it's not your sister's fault she's related to the man who murdered one of the most important people in my life. I'll try and put my anger toward Ulfric aside so that I can give her a chance."

Einarr smiled at her. "Thank you, Avyanna. I respect you as a friend and trust you to watch my back in a fight. I just didn't want things to get uncomfortable."

"It'll still be awkward, knowing what I know," she hinted and Einarr knew what she meant. "But I'll do my best to make an effort."

Einarr nodded and the two of them turned their attentions towards the two children, Rohan had somehow turned the tables and had Kiraya pinned beneath him, shouting for her to submit.

"Alright, that's enough, Rohan," Avyanna scolded him. "Let her go before you hurt her, or before she hurts you." She added.

Rohan sighed before releasing her, doing what his sister asked. "Yes, Anna."

"Wait, so who won?" Torvar asked, frowning. "We were betting on who would win."

Avyanna shook her head at the drunk's stupidity as Einarr told him to keep his money and reminded everyone not to take anything valuable to the wedding.

"My sister's invited thieves as well." Einarr added and everyone groaned in displeasure. As everyone went off on their own, Rohan stood by his sister and looked up at her.

"Are we still not going?" he asked her quietly and she looked down at him, hand on his shoulder. Although she was smiling, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Pack your things."

* * *

As Einarr spun his sister in the air, Avyanna looked towards the orphanage. She'd have to go pay them her usual visit whenever she was in Riften.

"Put me down!" Lassarina laughed and Einarr laughed with her, putting her down before pulling her into a hug. Rohan stood closer towards Avyanna as her eyes narrowed, her suspicions right. It was Lassarina, aka Eisa, who had stolen from her.

When Farkas hugged her, Avyanna had to grip her arms from stopping her going over and punching her in the face. Lassarina glanced at Avyanna from over Farkas's shoulder and she expected a spark of recognition.

She didn't get any.

"Stay with Kiraya," she told Rohan firmly and he nodded. "I'll see you later."

Avyanna turned on her heel and walked away, heading straight to the Honorhall Orphanage. Outside the orphanage, Runa Fair-Shield was picking some up some leaves when she spotted Avyanna.

"Annie!" Runa exclaimed, running over and hugging Avyanna around her waist tightly. "You're back!"

Avyanna chuckled, smoothing her hair out with her hand. "I thought I would drop by, seeing as how I'm in Riften for a few days."

Runa beamed, grabbing Avyanna's hand and dragging her inside. Constance smiled in surprise, seeing Avyanna being dragged in and paused from sweeping.

"Lady Halliwell, it's a surprise to see you again so soon." Constance said and Avyanna gave her a look.

"Constance, it's Avyanna," She reminded her but the Imperial woman refused to be swayed. "Where are the other children?"

"Outside, they'll be happy to see you back." Constance smiled and Avyanna felt herself smile as well as Runa went off to fetch the others.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Kiraya, Lassarina as Mirage159 owns those nice folks and Brunette****Authorette99 owns the alsways lovely Finverior :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The Bee and the Bard was packed with the Companions, singing and celebrating for two reasons. One was the obvious one, the wedding for Lassarina and Vilkas; the other was apparently the Companions were finally together again.

Avyanna sat by herself across the tavern, staring into her tankard. She felt slightly better from helping out with the children earlier, but now that she was back here, she felt unwanted.

_It's my own fault; _she rubbed the bridge between her eyes. _I am too stubborn to let go of my anger…_

She had watched Kiraya introduce Rohan to Lassarina and was surprised to see the woman smiling at her younger brother. Obviously she found Rohan utterly adorable, who wouldn't?

Avyanna felt eyes on her and glanced up from her mead, finding Lassarina's eyes fixed on her. She was mildly surprised when Lassarina handed Aela her son and walked over towards her. Automatically, Avyanna narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"You're Avyanna, right?" Lassarina smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

Avyanna felt sick to her stomach, her anger resurfacing as she looked at Lassarina in disbelief. "Nice to meet you? Were you really that strung out?"

Lassarina blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, clearly she was confused. "I'm sorry?"

"We've met before, _Eisa_." Avyanna spat out the name like it were a disease. She saw Lassarina flinch at the name and knew Lassarina figured that she had stolen from her.

"I'm sorry if I stole from you," she murmured. "I honestly don't remember, though."

Avyanna could have laughed right then and there. "It's bad enough I was robbed by Ulfric Stormcloak's sister," she spat at the name. "The fact that you don't remember is just insulting. Typical Stormcloak."

Now it was Lassarina's turn to narrow her eyes. "I haven't exactly been in the clearest state of mind in the past few months. Most of it's a haze if I'm being perfectly honest. You have every right to be angry at me for stealing from you, but don't you dare call me a Stormcloak. I may be related to the man, but that doesn't mean I agree with what he does."

"Your _brother_ robbed Skyrim of one of the kindest men to ever have lived."

"My _brother _banished me from his city when I was just a baby. For twenty years I hated him, but he's making an effort to make amends for what he did. I cannot answer for his crimes, but if you're going to hate me for something I had nothing to do with, then that's pretty pathetic." Lassarina replied and stood up, walking away without waiting for Avyanna to retort.

Avyanna was steaming with anger, hating herself for not saying more as she drank the rest of her mead before getting up. Her eyes found Rohan with Kiraya and she turned, only to find Farkas stumbling toward her, obviously drunk.

"Why can't you forgive me? I want my little spitfire back." He complained and she shoved him away, heading up to her room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

A soft knock at the door woke Avyanna up and she grunted in annoyance, sliding out and careful to not wake Rohan or Ria up. She sleepily walked over to the door, rubbing her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's Lassarina."

Avyanna froze, fully awake now as her hand hovered over the door handle. Taking a silent deep breath, she swung the door open and glared at her. "What do you want?"

Lassarina held out a book and bowed her head a bit. "I'm sorry about stealing from you. All you were doing was helping me out of a bad situation and I repaid your kindness by robbing you. I don't expect you'll forgive me, but I hope that by returning this, you'll be able to start seeing me in a different light."

Avyanna didn't pay much attention to her words, her eyes fixed onto the familiar book as relief washed over her entire body. She grabbed the book off of Lassarina, happy to have it back in her hands.

"I thought this was lost forever," Avyanna murmured, running a hand down the cover.

"Nay, I tend to keep any books I find," Lassarina told her. "But I spent all the gold that was in your pack. I'm sorry."

Avyanna shook her head. "The gold didn't matter, but this book…it belonged to my mother. And now I have it back." Avyanna opened the book and skimmed the pages, finally finding the pressed red mountain flower that was wedged in between the pages. "The flower's still here too. My father picked it for me on our first hunting trip."

Lassarina lowered her gaze in shame. "Again, I'm so sorry I took it." She turned around and headed towards the stairs and Avyanna called out her name, needing to say something.

"Lassarina, wait." She called and Lassarina paused, looking over her shoulder.

"Aye?"

A small smiled crossed her face. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

Lassarina smiled back before disappearing down the stairs. Avyanna returned to her room and placed the book in her bag, before snuggling up to Rohan who moved closer towards his sister's warmth.

"What's going on?" Rohan grumbled sleepily, opening one eye and she kissed his forehead.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, Han."

* * *

Avyanna woke up around dawn, the fire in her heart licking at the sense of time. It usually did this, and she could never find out why she often woke up at dawn. It was as if her body rose with the sun, something she found slightly amusing.

As she tried to get out of bed without waking up Rohan, but this failed as his sister's body left the bed, he woke up immediately. "Where are you going?"

Avyanna looked at her younger brother. "Go back to sleep." She told him, getting dressed into her hunting gear, but Rohan gave her a stubborn look.

"You're not leaving again, are you?" he asked quietly, both siblings careful to not wake Ria up.

Avyanna shook her head, grabbing a basket as an idea came to her mind. "Why don't we go pick some flowers for the wedding?"

Rohan beamed, getting out and quickly getting dressed before the two of them left the inn, only to run into Farkas on the way.

"Avyanna," he said in surprise, finding her and Rohan, a basket in her hands. "…How are you feeling?"

She could tell he was mentally kicking himself and offered him a small smile. "Not as bad as you are, obviously getting drunk the night before wasn't smart."

Farkas chuckled and winced. "No kidding."

Shaking her head, Avyanna realised she was going to have to whip up a tonic for a hangover later and after forgiving Lassarina a couple nights ago, even it were only a little, she realised she had to forgive Farkas.

"Why don't you come with us? I need to grab some flowers for the wedding and obviously ingredients for your hangover." She offered and Farkas smiled in relief.

"I'd like that." He admitted, coming with the two of them outside of the city. Riften held some beautiful flowers, not as much as the meadows outside of Whiterun, but it did its best.

"Grab some blue mountain flowers for Kiraya and some white daisies," she instructed Rohan who nodded, running off not too far and gathering some. She then turned to Farkas and handed him the basket. "You can carry that."

Not wanting to argue, he agreed as she grabbed some lillies and some purple mountain flowers. Taking this opportunity for them being alone, Farkas took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Avyanna cut him off, glancing up at him. "It wasn't right to take my anger out on you."

"Nay, you had every right. I should've been honest with you from the very beginning," Farkas shook his head, looking at her with sad eyes. "I was afraid you would leave if you found out though. I'm a coward for doing it."

Avyanna looked down at the ground. "I'm jealous, knowing you have such a close relationship with her. I guess I'm just scared you would prefer to have her than me."

"Never, I like the shield-sister right next to me."

She looked up at him in surprise, finding him smiling warmly. "You're not jesting?"

"Why would I jest? I'm sick of having important people disappear from my life." He frowned, a flash of sadness in his eyes. Farkas then told her about Jergen, his and Vilkas's adoptive father, and that's when she realised Farkas had abandonment issues.

"Anna! I've got heaps of flowers!" Rohan called as Avyanna placed the lillies into the basket. Rohan ran over, carrying them in his arms and dropped them into the basket, smiling in between Farkas and Avyanna. "Have you two made up yet?"

Avyanna and Farkas exchanged a look, smiling at each other and that was all Rohan needed. "We better go back to the girls, I need to do Kiraya's hair and see if Lassarina will let me do hers."

Farkas nodded, surprising Avyanna by hugging her and laying a soft kiss to her forehead. "It's good to have my shield-sister back."

Avyanna just blushed as he walked away, grabbing Rohan as they walked towards the manor Lassarina owned in Riften. As they walked in, the two of them could hear the others talking.

"Well, I can't exactly sleep in today." Lassarina said as they walked in.

"Well, from what Rohan tells me, all of the men are still sleeping off last night's mead," Avyanna said, walking in with the basket in her arms as Rohan jumped on the bed.

"Kiraya, wake up!" Rohan said, trying to wake up the sleeping girl.

Kiraya groaned, opening her feline eyes and finding Rohan. "What?" she grumbled.

"It's morning, wake up already."

Kiraya sat up, stretching and scowling at Avyanna's brother, flicking him in the nose. Avyanna smiled in amusement at the children's usual interaction with each other as Aela spied the basket in her arms.

"What's in the basket?" she asked Avyanna.

"I woke up around dawn and picked some flowers outside the city," she replied. "I was hoping Lassarina would allow me to dress her hair."

"Ugh, my hair," Lassarina grumbled, fiddling with the ends of her should-length locks.

Avyanna frowned. "What's wrong?" she had no idea what was the problem, Avyanna had short hair and she had gotten used to it.

"Lassarina used to have long hair, nearly to her waist, and swore never to cut it. But then one day, she cut it off herself and she's been moping over it ever since." Aela informed her, after sharing a laugh with Ria.

"I liked having my hair long," Lassarina pouted. "Vilkas did too."

"If all you girls are going to do is talk about your hair, I'm going to go back to the inn." Rohan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Kiraya, why don't you go with him and try to wake everyone up?" Aela suggested to the small girl.

"Alright," she replied, climbing out of bed and running out the door with Rohan.

"I'll bet someone is going to get some ice water dumped on them," Ria giggled and the rest of the women joined in the laughter.

"I've got some ingredients to make a tonic for the hang overs, that's something to look forward to." Avyanna shrugged and Aela beamed.

"You are truly the healer of the Companions." The huntress declared.

* * *

While Lassarina tried to convince herself that she could do this, Avyanna was putting the finishing touches to Kiraya's hair, while trying to ignore the burn of her mark. When Karliah joined the ladies, it began to burn with the presence of a Daedric Prince, having three in the same room felt like needles digging into her skin.

"—punched Ulfric Stormcloak in the face. Getting married to Vilkas should be rather easy." Aela told the bride and Avyanna looked over.

"You punched Ulfric in the face?" Avyanna asked in surprise.

Lassarina smirked and nodded. "Aye, about a year ago, back when I hated him."

"I'm impressed," she chuckled as she placed one more blue mountain flower into Kiraya's hair. "You're all done."

"Thank you, Avyanna," Kiraya smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Avyanna had gathered bits of her hair, and fashion a braid that took the appearance of a headband in Kiraya's hair.

"You look very pretty, Kiraya," Ria told her, nodding at her dress and the hair style.

"Not as pretty as Aunt Rina," Kiraya replied, looking over at her aunt.

Avyanna admired her work with Lassarina's hair; she had spent a better half of the hour fixing it. She had gathered the top portion of Lassarina's hair and fashioned it into a loose bun, letting some long, wavy strands hang down and cover it. It gave her hair the appearance that it had more volume with several small white flowers as well as a blue mountain flower to match her eyes.

"I love the dress she's wearing," Ria sighed, smoothing out her own brown dress.

"Karliah got it for me," Lassarina told the Imperial Companion and the dark elf shrugged her shoulders.

"The owners of Radiant Rainment owed me a favour," she said, wearing amour similar to her Nightingale armour, without the crest. Soon the pain from the mark became unbearable and Avyanna quietly excused herself, heading to another room to get dressed into a simple light green dress with long, white sleeves and a white belt around the middle. The dress covered her legs, hiding her boots as well as the Amulet of Kynerath hung around her neck.

Avyanna looked at herself in the mirror, quickly braiding the two long strands of hair and pulling them back, missing her long hair as well. Ria knocked on the door and opened it.

"We're heading to the temple now." She told her and Avyanna nodded, walking out and heading next door with the others. Obviously, the Thieves Guild sat on one side and the Companions sat at the other.

As Avyanna was heading to the back, Aela pulled her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Up the back, that's where I usually sit." She frowned in confusion as Aela rolled her eyes and dragged her and dumped her on the second row, next to Rohan and Ria.

"Sit there, that's where you should sit." The Huntress informed her before sitting at the front. As the doors opened and Lassarina and Einarr walked in, she knew the ceremony was about to start.

Lassarina took her hand into Vilkas's as Maramal began the ceremony.

"It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children," the priest said, raising his arms above his head. "It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all."

Small tears filled Avyanna's eyes and she found herself glancing at the back of Farkas's head. She could daydream of this happening to her, but then remind herself it wouldn't ever happen. She would have to accept that she was no more than a shield-sister to him.

"We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship," Maramal turned to Vilkas. "Vilkas, do you agree to be bound together with Lassarina in love, now and forever?"

"I do," he replied, looking at Lassarina. "Now and forever."

"And Lassarina, do you agree to be bound together with Vilkas in love, now and forever?"

Lassarina smiled as she gazed into Vilkas's eyes. "I do. Now and forever."

"Then under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed," Maramal held out their wedding rings. "I present to you with these rings blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

* * *

Since the Companions knew Avyanna would be fixing up a tonic, they drank to their hearts content. The reception was moved from the Bee and the Bard to the Ragged Flagon since there was much more room than the inn.

Farkas and Delvin, a thief, joined Avyanna as they drank the mead. Avyanna smiled and watched carefully for Kiraya and Rohan, knowing they were exploring the headquarters.

Farkas noticed Avyanna rubbing her glove and put down his mead. "How many in here?"

"Around five," she grimaced, the pain had dulled a bit since she had taken a tonic and the mead was acting as a pain killer. "It's not as bad as it should be, alcohol helps it."

Farkas gave her a sympathetic smile as Delvin looked at her hair. "You know, you could get a lot for your hair."

"Not for sale." She muttered, getting up and joining Ria, drinking up tankards of mead after mead. Avyanna knew she was drunk, but somehow she wasn't stumbling around, no it just made her bolder.

Especially with her feelings for Farkas.

"Now _that _was a kiss," Farkas cheered at his brother and Lassarina, and Avyanna snapped.

"What do you know about kissing?" Avyanna demanded, sitting with Ria and looking completely inebriated. Her mind was filled with drunk clouds, her sense taking a hike.

Farkas flashed her a dumb smile. "I know plenty."

Sick of beating around the bush, Avyanna stumbled out of her chair and stalked over to the Nord, poking his chest piece harshly with her finger. "I'll be you don't even know when a girl wants you to kiss her."

"I do know when a girl want's to kiss me," Farkas told her and the scarlet haired woman shook her head.

"No you don't, cause I know a girl who's been wanting to kiss you for a while."

"Really? Then tell me, little spitfire, who's the girl? Is it Ria? Or maybe Aela?"

_Are you fucking kidding me? Is he that much of an idiot? _Avyanna felt her face grow redder and redder by the second, ignoring the small chuckles and snickers from everyone else.

"Nay, ice-brain!" she huffed. "I'm talking about me! Honestly, how can you be so thick-head—"

Avyanna was cut off by Farkas grabbing her wrist and pulling her close, planting a firm kiss on her lips. Avyanna was lost in the feeling, small sparks running throughout her body as the Companions cheered and applauded, even a few thieves.

"It's about damned time!" Einarr said, slapping Farkas on the shoulder and interrupting the kiss. "The pair of you were driving us all mad. Acting like teenagers."

Farkas blinked in surprise, looking around. "You all knew?"

"Of course we knew!" Vilkas sighed at his twin. "A damned blind man could have seen it!"

"I only just met Avyanna and I could see it," Lassarina smirked at her brother-in-law.

"Is Anna going to marry Farkas now?" Rohan asked, his tone innocent from his seat beside Kiraya.

Avyanna's face went as red as her hair. "Rohan!"

Everyone laughed as Farkas smiled, holding Avyanna close as she hide her face in his armour from the embarrassment. Both of them shared her warm body, and Avyanna found herself smiling to herself at how well she fit perfectly in Farkas's arms, as if they were for only her.

"_You have done well, my champion,_" Meridia's voice filled her mind as Avyanna pulled off her glove, gazing at the glowing mark. "_The road to love is never easy and it pleases me to see my children find it. The mortal called Farkas is a fine choice, may you two live prosperous and your love will shine bright."_

Avyanna smiled to herself, kissing her mark. "Thank you, Meridia." She whispered.

The festivities carried on for the rest of the night and soon, the two of them retired but by holding hands. Rohan had gone to Riftweald Manor to sleep so Farkas took Avyanna back to his room.

Suddenly nervous, Avyanna gazed at the bed in fear and Farkas saw it, kissing her forehead and reassuring her. "I will wait, for as long as you need."

"Thank you, cabbage head." She murmured, hugging him as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

"Whatever you need, my spitfire."

* * *

**Awww, ain't that just adorable? Epilogue will be up and the sequel is called Little Spit Fire: Azura and follows Two Halves: Sovngarde Beckons so look forward to that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Lassarina, Kiraya or Randulf as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Avyanna walked with Lassarina, Kiraya and Rohan as they returned from a job the children wanted to take on by themselves. Of course, Avyanna was against it and Lassarina offered for the two of them to act as chaperones.

It was a simple one, clearing out a den of wolves that decided to move into a cave behind Black-Briar Meadery West. It had been a month since the wedding and Avyanna could admit, she was finally happy. Between her brother and Farkas, the two most important men in her life, she also found out some more information on her family background with little visits from Aciano and a woman named Camella, who was also Meridia's champion and part of the Halliwell family.

"Did you see how I saved Kiraya from that one wolf?" Rohan boasted. "She didn't see it coming at her from behind, and I threw my knife right into its head."

"It's only cause I was aiming at the wolf you were fighting!" Kiraya defended herself but the two women knew the mixed race child was secretly happy that it was Rohan who had saved her.

"You should still be more aware of your surroundings, Kiraya," Avyanna told her firmly. "Next time, Rohan might not be there to save you."

"Aye, I know," she sighed, wiping off the blood on her arrows.

"Don't worry, Kiraya, I had to have Vilkas save my behind a few times," Lassarina reassured her niece. "That's what shield-siblings are for, to have an extra sword watching your back."

"Rohan will be able to watch all our backs at the rate he's growing," Avyanna sighed sadly. Rohan had sprouted several inches, showing the man he would no doubt become as he grew older. He even started to grow out his hair, wanting to be like Farkas.

It made her sad, watching her brother grow up and knowing one day he won't need her anymore. She sometimes found herself wishing he could stay young forever, depend on her for the rest of their lives.

"He's a Nord through and through," Lassarina smiled, ruffling Rohan's hair. "You'll see, one day he'll be as tall as Farkas and twice as handsome."

"I don't think that would be remotely possible," Avyanna teased, "Since Farkas is the most handsome man in Skyrim."

"Nay, Vilkas is the better looking of the twins." Lassarina quickly retorted.

"You have to say that because he's your husband."

"I say it because it's true."

Rohan rolled his eyes at the two of them as Kiraya giggled. "They're twins; they look exactly alike."

"That's not true, Kiraya," Rohan disagreed. "Farkas is taller and bigger than Vilkas."

"Aye, but their faces are the same."

"We could argue about this all day," Lassarina laughed as they entered the gates of Whiterun. "Or we could go to Jorrvaskr and get something to eat."

Exchanging a look, the two children ran ahead towards Jorrvaskr as Avyanna and Lassarina followed them at a slower pace.

"Think Vilkas returned from his job in Rorikstead with Torvar yet?" Lassarina asked her and Avyanna gave her an amused smirk.

"You're like an unhappy pup who got left behind by their master. He's only been gone four days."

"Aye, I know. I just miss him."

"He'll probably be back tonight or tomorrow if he hasn't arrived already. So be patient until then."

Lassarina replied with a pout and Avyanna felt bad for the fellow Companion, she knew the feeling of loneliness when Farkas went on a job without her. Chuckling, she placed a hand on her shoulder as they reached the doors of Jorrvaskr. As Lassarina reached over to pull the door handle, she was grabbed from behind by Vilkas.

Smiling to herself, Avyanna let the two love birds alone as she walked inside the mead hall. Einarr greeted her from a table as Kiraya told him what had happened.

"The spitfire returns," Farkas declared, walking over and planting a firm kiss on her lips, hands resting on her hips. "How was it?"

"Fine, although I can't shake off this feeling like something is going to happen." She frowned, often finding herself expecting something to happen. She had told Farkas of these feelings a few days ago and he thought it meant something to do with Meridia.

"Don't dwell on it, it'll come to you soon." He shrugged and she nodded, still having the feeling in the back of her mind.

* * *

_Avyanna was no longer on the meadow, but instead, on a small island in between two seasons, winter and spring. Meridia's form was in front of her, her yellow eyes gazing down at her as another woman stood beside her._

_Her hair was held back by a light pink fabric wrapped around it, but strands of blonde poked out from beneath it. Her light purple eyes gazing down at Avyanna, wearing white, sleeveless robes and markings all over her arms._

"_Meridia, what's going on?" Avyanna asked, standing up and the two women exchanged a look._

"_Avyanna Halliwell," the woman spoke. "I am Azura."_

"_Azura needs your help, my child." Meridia informed her as Avyanna stared at Azura with widened eyes._

"_A necromancer by the name of Malyn Varen has stolen and turned my star into a dark object," Azura informed her, her eyes full of rage and grief that her object had been stolen from her._

"_I have decided you are to help her, recover the star and purify it. You have the power to do so, my child," Meridia's eyes softened. "You will have to leave Whiterun immediately and head to Winterhold."_

_Azura nodded, her eyes flashing briefly before focusing on Avyanna. "The Companion named Einarr must accompany with you, it has been seen to me that he will help you."_

Avyanna gasped, her eyes flying open as she sat up immediately in her bed. She glanced at Farkas, finding him snoring softly next to her as she wiped her forehead.

Looks liked she was going on another adventure.

* * *

**And that's the end of Little Spit Fire: Meridia. Hoped you all enjoy and look forward to reading Little Spit Fire: Azura when I get around to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Kiarya or Lassarina as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


End file.
